


Piccoli passi in paradiso

by katyjolinar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyjolinar/pseuds/katyjolinar
Summary: Storia ambientata dopo la battaglia di Liberio, ma la stessa ha svolgimento e esito differenti rispetto al manga.Un incidente durante la battaglia cambierà la vita ai veterani dell'Armata Ricognitiva





	1. Prologo

Era stata una battaglia dura.  
Eren si era infiltrato nelle linee di Marley e, come al solito, aveva fatto casino, e avevano dovuto improvvisare per tirarlo fuori dai guai.  
Certo, era riuscito a recuperare il Gigante Martello, ma non nel modo che era stato inizialmente previsto: il giovane aveva dovuto divorarlo, per cui ora dentro di sé aveva anche il suo potere, assieme a quelli del Gigante d'Attacco e del Gigante Progenitore.  
E, mentre Mikasa lo trasportava a bordo del dirigibile che avrebbero usato per la ritirata, ancora il capitano Levi e gli altri uomini della squadra di recupero combattevano ancora contro la Bestia e i suoi.  
Il capitano si era mosso veloce, attorno al Gigante Bestia, riuscendo a non farsi colpire dalla pioggia di sassi che gli veniva lanciata contro.  
Riuscì a raggiungere l'enorme essere, planando tra gli ostacoli grazie al nuovo dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale, ma quando era abbastanza vicino qualcosa andò storto: non riuscì a evitare un masso, che lo colpì al fianco, facendogli perdere per un attimo l'orientamento.  
Fu solo un attimo, ma tanto bastò al Gigante per afferrarlo al volo e portarselo alla bocca per farlo a pezzi.  
Uno dei grossi canini gli perforò il braccio, prima che l'uomo potesse reagire, piantandogli una delle lame tra le gengive, per poi sparare un arpione verso la via di fuga e finalmente riuscire a salire a bordo del veicolo volante, alla volta dell'Isola Paradis, la loro patria.  
Appena fu a bordo, tirò un forte calcio in pancia al giovane Jeagger, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.  
"Dannato moccioso!" ringhiò "Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente? Per questo tuo piano del cazzo e per salvarti il culo sono morti un sacco di uomini! Da questo momento considerati agli arresti!"  
Non aggiunse altro e si incamminò verso la porta della seconda cabina del veicolo, tenendosi il braccio ferito, dal quale gocciolava del sangue scuro.  
"Signore, quella ferita..." sussurrò Armin, facendo un passo verso il suo superiore.  
"È solo un canino di quel dannato bastardo peloso. Non è profonda, posso fasciarmela da solo." rispose l'altro, secco, posando la mano sulla porta.  
Però non riuscì ad aprirla.  
Improvvisamente si sentì senza forze, tanto che si ritrovò in ginocchio, sorretto da Hanjie, la quale lo aveva raggiunto in un balzo appena lo aveva visto barcollare.  
"Levi, sei pallido." lo informò la donna, in tono preoccupato "Non mi sembra che stai bene."  
"Sto... Bene..." obiettò flebilmente l'altro, tentando di rimettersi in piedi.  
In realtà si sentiva strano, gli girava la testa, la ferita gli pulsava, e stava iniziando a sudare, nonostante avesse improvvisamente i brividi. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Non si sentiva così male da quando era ancora un bambino, da quando viveva ancora con sua madre e si era preso quella febbre altissima, durata parecchi giorni, tanto che la madre non lo aveva mollato un attimo finché non era guarito completamente.  
Da allora non si era più ammalato, eppure ora era lì, ormai disteso a terra in posizione fetale, coperto di sudore e in preda a brividi incontrollati, circondato dai suoi commilitoni, che lo osservavano inermi.  
Eren non perse tempo; con delle garze bloccò l'emorragia al braccio, poi prese una coperta da una delle casse ai bordi della cabina e gliela buttò addosso.  
E poi avvenne l'impensabile.  
Una luce accecante investì il locale, e quando si esaurì qualcosa era cambiato.


	2. 1

Eren si guardò allo specchio, poggiando le mani sul lavabo della cella in cui era stato rinchiuso all'arrivo del dirigibile al quartiere generale dell'Armata Ricognitiva, nelle campagne del distretto di Shigashina, all'interno del Wall Maria.  
Era arrabbiato; non solo il piano non era andato come doveva, ma era anche successo che il Capitano Levi era stato ferito dal Gigante Bestia, suo fratello Zeke Jeagger, e stava subendo gli effetti di quello che sembrava il veleno del morso di quel titano.  
Tirò un pugno allo specchio, nervoso, poi prese un laccio e si tirò indietro i capelli, che negli ultimi quattro anni aveva lasciato crescere.  
"Datti una calmata, Eren!" lo ammonì Hanjie, avvicinandosi alle sbarre "Te l'avevo detto che saresti finito qui dentro appena fossimo arrivati. Hai contravvenuto a un ordine, e hai incasinato il piano. Che cosa ti aspettavi?"  
"Senti, ho fatto quello che dovevo fare! Non potevo recuperare il Gigante Martello in nessun altro modo!" obiettò l'altro afferrando la camicia e indossandola con fare nervoso.  
La donna lo guardò autoritaria. Quel ragazzo era cresciuto, ma non aveva perso il suo modo di fare alle volte strafottente e testardo; doveva trovare il modo di tenerlo a bada, di incanalare quella rabbia e quell'energia repressa che Eren, alla soglia dei 20 anni, teneva ancora rinchiusa dentro di sé.  
Scosse la testa e aprì la cella, facendogli cenno di uscire.  
"Esci." ordinò "Al momento c'è un altro problema da risolvere, e voglio che tutti gli ufficiali che erano presenti in quel momento ascoltino cosa dirà il dottore che sta visitando il Capitano Levi ora."  
Il giovane fece due passi fuori dalla cella, affiancandola.  
Aveva assistito anche lui a quello che era successo, e aveva passato quelle ore a cercare nei ricordi dei precedenti possessori dei Titani di cui deteneva il potere, trovando nulla di utile per risolvere la situazione.  
Salirono fino al piano delle stanze degli ufficiali, e trovarono nel corridoio gli altri veterani del Corpo di Ricerca, in attesa di sapere qualcosa sulle condizioni di Levi.  
Il giovane si fermò accanto a Mikasa e Armin, mentre l'altra bussò alla porta della stanza privata del Capitano, dalla quale si affacciò il medico.  
"Come sta?" chiese la donna, visibilmente preoccupata.  
"Ha ancora la febbre alta." spiegò il dottore "Bisogna tenerla sotto controllo con impacchi freddi. E bisogna disinfettare regolarmente la ferita al braccio, ho già lasciato nella stanza delle garze pulite e tutto l'occorrente." fece una pausa e passò lo sguardo su tutti i presenti "Per quanto riguarda la sua attuale condizione, che da quello che mi avete detto è conseguenza del contatto diretto con un Gigante... mi dispiace, non so cosa fare, siete voi gli esperti di giganti, e fino adesso non credevo che uno di loro potesse avere queste capacità."  
"Al momento ne sappiamo quanto lei, dottore." intervenne Armin "La ringraziamo comunque per ciò che ha potuto fare."  
L'uomo accennò un sorriso e, dopo aver salutato tutti, si allontanò.  
Hanjie si aggiustò la benda sull'occhio, pensierosa, e alzò gli occhi su Eren.  
"È a causa tua se è in quelle condizioni." lo rimproverò "Dovrai prenderti le tue responsabilità, quindi ora entra lì dentro e prenditi cura del Capitano finché non si sarà ristabilito. Armin, tu verrai con me, dobbiamo cercare altre informazioni, mentre voi altri stabilite dei turni e non perdete mai di vista Eren, perché va ancora considerato agli arresti, nonostante la situazione."  
Il ragazzo non attese oltre, riservando al suo superiore una delle sue ormai solite occhiate truci, ed entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Si fermò al centro del locale, guardandosi intorno.  
Non si sorprese di non trovare un filo di polvere, d'altronde tutti conoscevano la mania del Capitano Levi per il pulito. La camera era piccola, con un caminetto acceso su una parete, una poltroncina accanto ad esso, un tavolo con una sedia e due mensole con dei libri vicino alla finestra e un armadio accanto al letto con un comodino, alla parete di fronte al camino.  
Il giovane uomo si avvicinò al giaciglio, cauto, e si sedette sul bordo.  
Sotto le coperte erano stati messi dei cuscini a fare da sponde, e tra di essi, con una pezza umida sulla fronte, i capelli neri scompigliati, e un braccio fasciato, vi era un bambino febbricitante di non più di cinque o sei mesi.


	3. 2

Eren osservò il bambino, pensieroso.  
Solo poche ore prima quel neonato era un forte e vigoroso uomo di trent'anni... forse un po' basso di statura, ma si meritava tutta la fama di "soldato più forte di Paradis".  
Adesso, invece, si trovava di fronte a un bambino piccolo, debole e con la febbre alta a causa di un'infezione in atto.  
Cosa era stato a ridurlo così? Probabilmente qualcosa nella saliva del Gigante Bestia, che gli era entrata nel sangue quando era stato morso.  
Era strano. Perché c'era stata quella trasformazione? Era reversibile? E il Capitano era cosciente della sua situazione attuale?  
Le domande erano tante, troppe; e le risposte poche, forse neanche una, al momento.  
Gli tolse la pezza dalla fronte e la bagnò con dell'acqua fredda da una bacinella posata sul comodino, per poi rimetterla al suo posto, tirandogli parzialmente indietro i capelli.  
Delle immagini gli apparvero nella mente, come dei flash: Dina Jeagger con Zeke bambino, e poi Carla, con il figlioletto piccolo. Erano ricordi di suo padre, tornati a galla, probabilmente stimolati dalla visione di Levi.  
Il piccolo mosse la manina, afferrando un dito della mano di Eren, poggiata ancora accanto alla sua testa, e lo strinse, facendo un leggero lamento. Il giovane non si mosse, sistemandosi di nuovo accanto a lui, mentre la porta si apriva e gli altri entrarono, fermandosi ad un passo di distanza da loro.  
"Ha ancora la febbre alta." li informò, rimboccandogli le coperte.  
"Ma siamo qui da ore..." obiettò Connie "E il dottore lo ha visitato! Non dovrebbe essersi già abbassata la temperatura?"  
"Ci vorrà un po'. I bambini sono delicati, bisogna fare attenzione." spiegò Eren, serio "Piuttosto... perché siete tutti qui? Hanjie non vi aveva chiesto di organizzarvi in turni?"  
"Non ci siamo messi d'accordo." borbottò Jean, avvicinandosi al letto e osservando Levi, che si lamentava nel sonno "Dannata bestia! Se mi capita tra le mani..."  
"È mio fratello, sarò io ad ucciderlo quando sarà il momento." lo interruppe il giovane Jeagger, controllando di nuovo l'ammalato "Ora... mi servono dei vestiti puliti per lui, sta sudando e deve essere cambiato. E poi bisogna dargli qualcosa da mangiare."  
"Al mangiare ci penso io!" si offrì Sasha, entusiasta "Cosa devo prendere? Carne salata? Pesce? Facciamo delle frittelle?"  
"Sasha, è un bambino! Bisogna dargli il latte!" la rimproverò Mikasa, tirandole una leggera sberla dietro la testa.  
"Mio padre consigliava il latte di capra quando una donna non poteva allattare." continuò Eren "Vedete se riuscite a trovarlo. Nel frattempo cercherò nei suoi ricordi altre cose che possano esserci utili per la situazione."  
"Accompagno Sasha al magazzino e alla dispensa dell'esercito a Shigashina." suggerì Connie "Allora abbiamo bisogno di vestiti per neonati e latte."  
"Anche i pannolini." aggiunse Jean "Non vorrai mica lasciarlo sporco? Se lo facessimo ci ucciderà non appena torna normale!"  
I due annuirono e corsero fuori, e nella stanza calò il silenzio.  
Mikasa prese la sedia e si sedette accanto al letto. Al rumore, Levi si svegliò di scatto, prendendo a piangere forte.  
"Dannazione! Urla più di te!" si lamentò il biondo, coprendosi le orecchie con le mani e rivolgendosi al commilitone "Che gli è preso ora?"  
Tale reazione aveva colto tutti di sorpresa. Mikasa guardò l'amico, il quale agì d'impulso, prendendo il bambino in braccio e cullandolo per farlo calmare.  
Finalmente le urla cessarono, e il piccolo si aggrappò alla camicia del giovane, lamentandosi debolmente e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, calmato dal leggero dondolio.  
"Ma che diavolo è successo?" si lamentò Jean, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, nervoso.  
"Forse... credo che ora sia solo un bambino malato." spiegò la ragazza "Non so neanche se possa ricordare qualcosa."  
"Può darsi che questa trasformazione comporti un certo livello di amnesia, come per la trasformazione in Gigante." suggerì Eren, continuando a cullare quello che era stato un suo mentore e il suo diretto superiore.  
Di nuovo si fece silenzio.  
Loro erano soldati, erano addestrati a combattere, non ad accudire neonati.  
Erano certi, quella sarebbe stata la missione più dura di tutte quelle a cui avevano partecipato negli ultimi quattro anni.


	4. 3

Levi si era riaddormentato, ma Eren non se l'era sentita di rimetterlo nel letto.

Motivo per cui, quando Connie e Sasha tornarono con tutto il necessario, stava ancora camminando per la stanza, stringendo il bambino, che si lamentava debolmente nel sonno.

"Ehi! Abbiamo trovato tutto!" esclamò la ragazza, posando uno dei borsoni sul letto.  
"Parla piano, oppure si sveglia!" la ammonì Jean, indicando Eren con il piccolo "Ci tengo alle mie orecchie, e il capitano ha dei polmoni che non hai idea!"  
I due fissarono l'amico improvvisato tata, senza sapere cosa fare. Il giovane si avvicinò e controllò il contenuto delle borse, con cautela per non rischiare di svegliare il piccolo che teneva in braccio.  
Ne tirò fuori una tutina da neonato di stoffa morbida e un pannolino lavabile, passandoli a Mikasa, poi si rivolse agli amici, avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
"Portatemi una bacinella d'acqua e una spugna, va tenuto pulito." chiese, posizionando sul piano sgombro l'asciugamano che Levi teneva in camera per lavarsi e mettendoci sopra, con attenzione, lo stesso, che aprì gli occhietti e lo fissò, con lo sguardo malaticcio e le guance arrossate dalla febbre.  
"Ehi, Capitano, ti ricordi chi sono?" sussurrò, cambiando il bendaggio sulla ferita, che sembrava essere meno brutta, dopo ore dall'incidente.  
Levi gli afferrò un dito, stringendo forte e facendo un leggero verso, voltando lo sguardo verso Jean quando questo poggiò la bacinella d'acqua accanto a lui.  
"Beh? Perché mi guarda?" chiese il biondo, interdetto.  
A quel punto, il neonato fece un piccolo sorriso.  
Questa reazione spaventò Connie, Sasha e Jean, i quali fecero due passi indietro, andando a ripararsi dietro Eren e Mikasa, che stavano cambiando quello che era stato il loro capo.  
"Ch... Che cosa ha... P... Perché so... Sorride? Mi... Mi fa paura!" balbettò Connie, restando al riparo.  
Jeagger scosse la testa, sorridendo a sua volta, mentre gli toglieva il pannolino che gli era stato messo dal medico poche ore prima.  
"Quindi quando vuoi sai sorridere, eh, capitano?" commentò, senza nascondere una punta di sarcasmo, mettendo il panno sporco nelle mani di Jean, che divenne verde, cercando di trattenere un conato di vomito.  
"Perché cazzo lo dai a me?!" urlò, cercando di restituire l'oggetto "Questo coso puzza! E fa tremendamente schifo!"  
"Devi andare a buttare il contenuto alla latrina e lavare il pannolino." spiegò l'altro, lavando e cambiando il neonato "I bambini così piccoli ne usano in grandi quantità, per cui vanno lavati in continuazione."  
Il biondo non obiettò, uscendo borbottante dalla stanza per eseguire la richiesta.  
Quando Levi fu di nuovo pulito, profumato e rivestito, Eren lo prese nuovamente in braccio, posandogli le labbra sulla fronte per sentirti la febbre.  
"È meno caldo di prima." informò gli altri "Proviamo a farlo mangiare... Avete trovato il latte?"  
Sasha annuì, estraendo dal borsone una bottiglia di latte di capra e un biberon.  
"Abbiamo detto al magazziniere che abbiamo dovuto accogliere un orfano in caserma, che deve stare con noi per motivi di sicurezza." riferì, travasando il liquido "Per fortuna ha dei figli piccoli e ci ha potuto aiutare. Ha anche detto che c'è una fattoria qui vicino che può fornirci il latte che ci serve."  
"Avete fatto bene." ammise l'altro, chiudendo il biberon e mettendolo a scaldare vicino al camino "Credo che sia meglio non divulgare la notizia delle attuali condizioni del capitano."  
In quel momento tornarono Hanjie e Armin, che si erano portati dietro alcuni libri, e Jean rientrò, ancora con l'espressione schifata dipinta in volto.  
"Oh, bentornati." li salutò il ragazzo di Trost, aiutandoli con il carico "Avete trovato qualcosa?"  
"Ci sono alcuni libri che riportano vecchie storie." spiegò Armin, posando i volumi sulla sedia "Li leggerò appena possibile."  
"E voi? Qualcosa di nuovo?" domandò Hanjie, guardando uno ad uno i suoi sottoposti.  
"La febbre sembra essersi abbassata." rispose Eren, prendendo il biberon riscaldato e provando a darlo a Levi "Lui non è tanto diverso da altri bambini così piccoli e io sto ancora cercando tra i ricordi dei Titani, ma non ho ancora trovato nulla."  
Ma la donna non lo stava più ascoltando: la sua attenzione era rivolta al neonato che beveva lentamente il latte in braccio al ragazzo.  
"Ma tu guarda... e chi pensava che fossi un frugoletto così carino da piccolo!" commentò "Chissà che strage di cuori avrai fatto!"  
"Ehm... Comandante?" la richiamò Armin "Credo che... Forse sarebbe il caso di ridefinire turni di addestramento e missioni in funzione di questa nuova... forma di Levi."  
"Sì, hai ragione." ammise l'altra "Una cosa però non cambia: Eren, dovrai continuare a occuparti di Levi, come pena per non aver eseguito gli ordini."  
Il giovane non obiettò, prese meglio Levi e, dopo avergli fatto fare il ruttino lo osservò.  
Anche se aveva ancora la pelle calda sembrava stare meglio. Era un buon segno, ma di certo non era più in grado di fare il suo lavoro.  
Non era più un protettore di Paradis, ora era lui che andava protetto, e lo avrebbero fatto ad ogni costo, perché non era solo il loro capo, era anche un loro amico.


	5. 4

Era passata una settimana dalla fallita missione a Marley.  
Per i ragazzi non fu semplice tornare alle loro routines di soldati scelti, perché la nuova situazione di Levi richiedeva particolari trattamenti che dei ragazzi che avevano passato l'intera adolescenza in una caserma non erano del tutto pronti a fare. Però, con tanta pazienza e una buona dose di ingegno e buon senso, riuscirono a cavarsela, nonostante tutto.  
Era l'alba quando Eren si svegliò.  
Quella notte aveva dormito poco, poiché Levi faticava ad addormentarsi, ed era stato costretto a cullarlo finché entrambi non si addormentarono, sul letto del ragazzo di Shigashina.  
Aprì gli occhi, osservando il piccolo, profondamente addormentato vicino a lui, con un pugnetto che gli copriva la boccuccia e l'altro stretto alla camicia del suo pigiama. Era ancora strano, per lui, pensare che quel bambino, il più delle volte tranquillo, era stato il soldato più temuto dell'esercito.  
Con estrema delicatezza lo sollevò, riuscendo a non svegliarlo, e lo adagiò nella piccola culla, che avevano recuperato da un contadino della zona e avevano sistemato nella stanza di Eren e Armin, così che il piccolo potesse essere tenuto d'occhio dal suo baby sitter in ogni momento. Il giovane sistemò la copertina e poi si avvicinò al letto dell'amico, scuotendolo leggermente.  
"Levi sta dormendo." disse "Io vado a farmi una doccia, dagli un'occhiata intanto che non ci sono."  
Il biondo si strofinò gli occhi e annuì, guardando la culla con aria assonnata, e l'altro prese l'asciugamano, il cambio e l'uniforme pulita e uscì dalla stanza, diretto alle docce comuni degli ufficiali.  
Eren scese le scale e uscì dall'edificio, andando dritto verso il fabbricato dei bagni. Di solito ci sarebbero stati dei turni, poiché il locale era usato sia dagli uomini che dalle donne, ma degli unici ufficiali presenti in caserma le donne erano soltanto tre, Hanjie, Sasha e Mikasa, e di solito non usavano le docce a quell'ora, ma più tardi; inoltre il suo impegno a tempo pieno con il piccolo Levi gli impediva di rispettare tutti i turni, quindi doveva sfruttare i momenti di calma come quello per riuscire a darsi una lavata.  
Entrò nello spogliatoio e si spogliò, avvolgendosi l'asciugamano attorno alla vita, quindi dispose i vestiti su uno degli scaffali, si sciolse i capelli e, finalmente, entrò nel locale.  
Ma si bloccò appena varcata la soglia, con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, verso Mikasa, avvolta in un largo asciugamano e con i corti capelli ancora gocciolanti per essere appena uscita dalla vasca.  
"Ehm... credevo che dormissero ancora tutti." sì giustificò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Mi sono svegliata presto. Sasha stava parlando nel sonno e non sono più riuscita ad addormentarmi." rispose lei, avvicinandosi "Tu, piuttosto, come mai sei già in piedi? Hai dormito almeno un po'?"  
"Levi mi ha tenuto svegliò fino a tardi." spiegò il giovane, sospirando rassegnato "Prima aveva le coliche, poi ha avuto un incubo e ci ho messo parecchio a calmarlo... Ora sta dormendo sodo, così l'ho lasciato in camera con Armin e ne ho approfittato per farmi una doccia."  
Mikasa scosse la testa, sorridendo, e gli poggiò una mano sul petto, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Va bene, ti lascio andare, almeno sarai concentrato per l'addestramento di oggi, che viene Historia a vederci."  
Eren annuì e, finalmente, entrò nel locale doccia, si lavò velocemente e, finalmente, si concesse un caldo bagno ristoratore.  
Ricordava ancora quando, quattro anni prima, era entrato per la prima volta nel locale docce degli ufficiali. Non era abituato a tali comodità, poiché durante i tre anni di Accademia Cadetti avevano dovuto arrangiarsi con bacinelle, secchi e acqua il più delle volte fredda, e anche i primi tempi nell'Armata Ricognitiva, come soldato recluta, seppur con speciali trattamenti dovuti alla sua condizione, non se la passava meglio. Avere l'acqua corrente e una vasca con l'acqua alla giusta temperatura in cui immergersi era un vero lusso, che potevano permettersi solo gli otto ufficiali decorati del Corpo di Ricerca rimasti in servizio dopo la cerimonia di consegna delle medaglie, e lui era uno di questi.  
Quando, finalmente, uscì, i soldati del turno di guardia notturno avevano già dato il cambio a quelli della mattina, così si sbrigò ad andare a posare le sue cose in camera per raggiungere gli altri nella sala comune per la colazione.  
Quando arrivò, al tavolo riservato loro era il caos: i ragazzi avevano già cambiato Levi, e dovevano dargli la colazione, ma una distrazione di Connie e Jean aveva fatto precipitare la situazione, e Sasha stava trangugiando grosse cucchiaiate del semolino alle verdure destinato al bambino, bloccata però da Jean e Mikasa, Connie cercava di toglierle il cucchiaio dalle mani e Levi, in braccio a Armin, urlava e si agitava, sporgendosi verso il gruppetto per riavere indietro la sua colazione.  
Scosse la testa, non era la prima volta in quella settimana che assisteva a una scena simile, e ormai aveva capito come agire. Si avvicinò alle spalle della giovane e le passò un braccio attorno al collo, mentre gli altri ancora la tenevano bloccata.  
"Appena perde i sensi tenetevi pronti! Ha la pelle dura, non resterà svenuta per molto!" ordinò, stringendo leggermente la presa, finché Sasha, finalmente,non mollò.  
Jean afferrò la posata e la rimise accanto alla scodella del piccolo, il quale fissò il semolino, facendo un verso schifato.  
"Effettivamente quel pastone ha l'aria parecchio schifosa..." commentò Connie "Solo Sasha avrebbe il coraggio di mangiarlo."  
"Non è schifato dal semolino." spiegò Armin, alzandosi e passando Levi al suo amico d'infanzia, per poi prendere la posata "Gli fa solo schifo usare un cucchiaio sporco, come farebbe schifo al vecchio Levi. Vado a cambiarlo, così riusciamo a farlo mangiare."  
Eren prese meglio il piccolo, sedendosi a capotavola, e il bambino lo strinse, finalmente calmo, almeno finché il suo sguardo non fu attirato dalla medaglia che il ragazzo teneva al collo, sopra alla chiave dorata ormai inutile ma da cui il giovane non si separava mai.  
"Cosa c'è?" domandò, calmo, quando la piccola manina afferrò il cordino che teneva il gioiello su cui era incastonato un grosso smeraldo "Ne hai una anche tu, lo sai? E prima o poi potrai mostrarla di nuovo. Ma ora devi mangiare."  
Afferrò il cucchiaio che gli porgeva Armin e, finalmente, imboccò Levi, riuscendo a fargli mangiare tutto, e quando fu sazio finalmente poté consumare la sua colazione in tranquillità.  
Poco dopo anche Hanjie si avvicinò, passando in rassegna i suoi sottoposti e fermandosi alle spalle di Eren.  
Levi la fissò incuriosito, per poi nascondere il visino contro il petto del suo babysitter quando lei gli sorrise.  
"Ohhh, ma guarda, fai il timido?" esclamò la donna, intenerita "Ma lo sai che sei proprio carino quando fai così?"  
Il piccolo si nascose di nuovo, borbottando nel buffo modo dei bambini e continuando a stringersi a Eren, che lo prese meglio, per poter finire di fare colazione.  
Hanjie stava per aggiungere altro, quando una delle guardie di vedetta all'ingresso della caserma entrò di corsa e la affiancò, parlandole all'orecchio.  
"Dannazione... Di già?" borbottò, rivolgendosi poi all'intera sala, in tono di comando "Tutti in piedi! Rendiamo omaggio alla Regina delle Mura!"  
E, appena terminò la frase, la porta si spalancò e Historia fece il suo ingresso.


	6. 5

La giovane regina entrò nel locale mensa.  
Camminò lenta, tra i tavoli dei soldati, scattati in piedi all'ordine del comandante di legione. Sembravano lontani gli anni in cui si addestrava per diventare un soldato, prima del colpo di stato dell'esercito che l'aveva fatta salire al trono, eppure non era passato troppo tempo, solo quattro anni.  
Guardava, distaccata, gli uomini e le donne che, negli ultimi quattro anni, avevano deciso di entrare in quel corpo una volta tanto criticato, ma ora osannato perché era grazie a loro se dentro le mura non si viveva più nella paura di un imminente attacco dei giganti che una volta infestavano l'esterno delle mura.  
Trasmetteva sicurezza ed eleganza, nonostante la bassa statura e la corporatura esile... e il pancione che indicava una gravidanza ormai giunta al sesto mese.  
Camminò fino al tavolo degli ufficiali, fermandosi di fronte a Hanjie, ancora sull'attenti, con il pugno chiuso posato sul cuore. La guardò, poi spostò lo sguardo sugli altri sei, anch'essi nella stessa posizione, seppure Eren sembrava avere qualche difficoltà a mantenerla, dato che Levi non riusciva a stare fermo e aveva preso ad esaminargli lo spolverino dell'uniforme.  
"Avete già fatto colazione?" domandò, rivolta al comandante.  
"Abbiamo finito adesso, maestà." rispose l'altra "Stavamo per prepararci per l'addestramento."  
"Va bene, incamminiamoci. Nel frattempo vorrei notizie di prima mano sulla missione della scorsa settimana." acconsentì la bionda, spostando lo sguardo sul piccolo Levi, ora intento a manipolare la chiave appesa al collo del suo babysitter.  
Hanjie annuì e fece cenno ai suoi sottoposti, i quali seguirono lei e Historia fuori dall'edificio, fino alle scuderie, dove erano stati già preparati cavalli e carri per il breve viaggio fino al campo di addestramento riservato.  
Eren si fermò di fronte a uno degli animali e gli carezzò il muso, Levi si sporse e lo imitò, strappandogli un breve sorriso mentre il piccolo gli toglieva il pezzo di carota dalla mano per porgerla al grosso stallone, e rideva per il solletico sulla manina quando l'animale accettò il dono.  
"Quasi non sembra lui." commentò la regina, affiancandoli e facendo a sua volta una coccola al cavallo "È sempre così allegro e sorridente... Non sembra l'uomo posato e quasi apatico che conoscevamo."  
"All'inizio ho pensato lo stesso." ammise il ragazzo, controllando le briglie e la sella "Ma ti posso assicurare che ha mantenuto le stesse manie di prima... E a volte ha anche lo stesso caratteraccio. Piuttosto dimmi di te: come va la vita a palazzo?"  
La giovane sospirò e si carezzò il pancione, guardandosi intorno.  
"In questa condizione ho molta meno libertà di quanta ne avessi prima, ma li capisco: oltre a proteggere me devono proteggere anche mio figlio." spiegò, carezzando la manina che Levi allungava verso di lei.  
"Sai, ammetto che quando è arrivata la notizia sono rimasto sorpreso. Credevo che tu avessi gusti... diversi." rivelò, prendendo meglio il bambino.  
"Beh, anche tu sei pieno di sorprese: vedo che ci sai proprio fare con i bambini. Mi sa che potrei assumerti come babysitter di palazzo." scherzò l'altra.  
"Senti, piccoletta, ho già tanto da fare con lui, se permetti preferirei evitare."  
"Ehi, io non sono piccoletta! Sei tu che diventi sempre più alto!" esclamò la bionda, colpendogli amichevolmente il braccio, mentre lui saliva a cavallo e sistemava il piccolo di fronte a lui, in sicurezza.  
Eren sorrise e scosse la testa, poi Historia venne scortata fino al suo carro e si diressero al campo d'addestramento.  
Sì sistemarono, Levi venne temporaneamente affidato a Historia, la quale si sedette con lui in una zona riparata, in attesa dell'inizio della simulazione.  
Il piccolo si guardava intorno, indicando ciascuno dei ragazzi e facendo dei versi allegri, che divennero urli d'ammirazione e di incitamento quando Eren e Armin, in successione, assunsero la forma di gigante.  
Eh, sì, qualunque altro bambino si sarebbe spaventato ad assistere a uno spettacolo del genere, ma lui non era come gli altri bambini, per cui a ogni azione, ogni movimento dei due giganti urlava eccitato, e non si perdeva nulla di tutte le azioni sul campo.  
Mikasa si avvicinò, senza perdere d'occhio il resto del gruppo.  
"Tutto bene qui?" domandò, tenendo ben saldi in entrambe le mani i comandi della manovra tridimensionale.  
"Sì, Mikasa." rispose la giovane donna, prendendo meglio il bambino "Anche Levi sembra apprezzare."  
L'altra sorrise. Stava per aggiungere altro, ma nel campo di battaglia simulato successe l'impensabile: Eren stava correndo nella loro direzione, i muscoli tesi e le bocche coperte dal cristallo indurente, affiancato da Jean e Sasha, a cavallo; ma, per qualche motivo, l'animale del ragazzo si agitò e lui non riuscì a calmarlo in tempo, tanto che rischiò di finire sotto il piede del gigante, ed Eren, nel tentativo di evitarli, inciampò, fece una capriola e atterrò, in ginocchio, a pochi metri dalle due donne.  
Pochi secondi dopo, Eren emerse dalla collottola del Titano e si lanciò con un balzo verso Jean, afferrandolo per la mantella e tirandolo giù dal cavallo a forza.  
"Stronzo di un Kirschtein! Fai attenzione! Per colpa tua avrei potuto uccidere Historia e Levi!" esclamò, rabbioso, prendendolo a pugni.  
"Senti chi parla!" ringhiò l'altro, rispondendo ai pugni con altrettanta rabbia "Quella tua brutta faccia del cazzo ha spaventato il mio cavallo! È colpa tua se Historia ha rischiato grosso!"  
Gli altri li raggiunsero, cercando di separare i due, ma senza successo.  
Ci vollero cinque minuti prima che qualcuno potesse intervenire attivamente, dato che nemmeno Hanjie e Mikasa riuscirono a farli calmare.  
Un urlo acuto squarciò l'aria, bloccando la zuffa lì dove era. Tutti si voltarono verso la fonte di quel suono.  
Levi fissava i due litigiosi ragazzi, con i pugnetti chiusi, gli occhi rabbiosi e la boccuccia serrata in una smorfia severa.  
Eren si alzò di scatto e, con un balzo, gli arrivò di fronte, lo prese su e iniziò a cullarlo, cercando di farlo calmare; ma il piccolo sembrava non volerne sapere, borbottò arrabbiato e gli tirò dei pugni sul petto.  
"Ecco, vedi? Ora è arrabbiato! Sicuramente stanotte non dormirà, e tutto per colpa tua, idiota!" si lamentò, fulminando con lo sguardo il commilitone, che si era avvicinato a sua volta.  
"Colpa mia?! Sei tu che mi sei saltato addosso per primo, coglione!" protestò l'altro, stringendo i pugni.  
Levi urlò di nuovo, allungandosi verso Jean e afferrandolo per il naso, infilando le dita nelle narici fino a dove riuscì ad arrivare e strappandogli un urlo di dolore.  
"Okay, ora basta. Lo abbiamo capito, ora molla la presa!" concluse Eren, prendendogli delicatamente il polso e allontanando la manina dal naso dell'altro.  
Il bambino si fissò la mano e fece un verso disgustato. Il ragazzo sospirò e gliela pulì con il suo fazzoletto, poggiandosi con la schiena al carro di Historia quando Hanjie diede un quarto d'ora di pausa.  
"Sembra proprio che ti sia affezionato a lui." commentò la bionda, avvicinandosi.  
"Hai letto il rapporto della missione... è a causa mia se è ridotto così." spiegò, massaggiandosi gli occhi "Hanjie mi ha dato questo compito come punizione per la mia insubordinazione... È una settimana che dormo male: prima la febbre, ora ha gli incubo, o altri problemi... credimi, è davvero stressante... ma devo farlo, almeno finché non sappiamo qualcosa di più, almeno se è possibile farlo tornare come prima. Stiamo facendo delle ricerche, e le memorie dei giganti non dicono molto, senza contare che al momento sembra che mio padre prevalga sugli altri. Certo, i suoi ricordi sono utili per capire come comportarmi con Levi, ma vorrei anche avere accesso ad altre informazioni, se ce ne sono..."  
"E se non ci fosse modo di farlo tornare come prima cosa farai?" domandò, a bruciapelo, Historia.  
"Non lo so, davvero." ammise Eren, togliendo dalle mani del piccolo la chiave che teneva al collo "Di sicuro non posso tenerlo: un bambino ha bisogno di una famiglia stabile, e io sono solo un soldato maledetto che vivrà per altri quattro anni al massimo..."  
"Allora trova qualcuno con cui mettere su famiglia, che si possa prendere cura di lui anche quando non ci sarai più." suggerì la giovane, sorridendo.  
"Historia, lo ripeto: sono un soldato. Casa mia è la caserma, è raro che esca di lì e vada a farmi un giro in città da solo; non ho la possibilità di conoscere altra gente al di fuori dei miei compagni, per cui come farei a trovare qualcuno per mettere su famiglia?"  
"Non c'è nessuna legge che vieta le relazioni tra colleghi." riferì, calma, la ragazza "Non più, almeno, dato che l'ho fatta togliere. Perché non cerchi qui dentro? Sasha è una bella ragazza, e Mikasa la conosci fin da bambino... oppure hai altre preferenze? Da come vi picchiate, magari potresti chiedere a Jean se..."  
Eren rise, scuotendo la testa.  
"Va bene, ci penserò." concluse, rimettendole in braccio Levi "Ora vado, la pausa è terminata."  
Detto questo si allontanò, raggiungendo il resto del gruppo e trasformandosi a metà strada, in un lampo di luce, sotto gli occhi ammirati di un bambino esultante che ormai dipendeva completamente da lui.


	7. 6

Passò altro tempo.  
Un mese dopo l'incidente i sei ragazzi ormai si erano abituati a stare intorno al piccolo Levi. Era diventato la mascotte della squadra, e per questo veniva coccolato e viziato da tutti.  
Il bambino sorrideva molto, e questo all'inizio aveva destabilizzato i giovani, visto come era prima, ma alla fine ci avevano fatto l'abitudine, anzi ogni suo sorriso portava una ventata di serenità nell'atmosfera spesso tesa che si respirava tra gli ufficiali di caserma.  
Si erano anche divisi i compiti, ma il piccolo aveva mostrato delle preferenze, cosa che venne sfruttata quando c'era bisogno di tenerlo calmo.  
Quella mattina il gruppo era radunato nella corte interna per alcune sessioni di allenamento di routine.  
Sulla parete di uno degli edifici era stata ricavata una palestra di arrampicata con diversi gradi di difficoltà. Quello era un allenamento che andava fatto spesso, assieme al bungee jumping, perché serviva per l'orientamento spaziale e l'equilibrio nella gestione dei dispositivi di manovra tridimensionale. In quel momento Eren e Jean erano impegnati in una gara di risalita della parete, mentre di sotto Armin e Connie reggevano le rispettive corde di sicurezza e le tre donne, sulla terrazza sopra la parete, badavano al piccolo, che sembrava particolarmente interessato alla competizione.  
Levi, sistemato in una specie di marsupio inventato ed indossato da Hanjie, fissava la scalata dei due, dall'alto, con i pugnetti chiusi e gli occhi illuminati dall'ammirazione, facendo dei piccoli urletti di tifo per incitare uno o l'altro... anche se era evidente la preferenza su chi andava.  
Eren era in vantaggio, ma a due metri dall'arrivo mise il piede in fallo e scivolò, restando appeso solo per una mano; il bambino urlò e Jean ne approfittò per superarlo.  
"Vedo che hai fretta di tornare di sotto." lo schernì il ragazzo di Trost, salendo di un passo "Cos'è? Soffri di vertigini? Certo che è il colmo per uno che spesso guarda il mondo da 15 metri di altezza."  
"Fanculo, Jean!" ringhiò l'altro, riprendendo la marcia, ignorando le ciocche ribelli che gli andavano in faccia e gli coprivano parzialmente la visuale "Comunque ora sono 18 metri."  
Si guardarono in cagnesco e poi ripresero a salire, arrivando sulla terrazza quasi insieme.  
Sasha e Mikasa li aiutarono a liberarsi dell'imbracatura, e Hanjie passò loro le borracce con l'acqua fresca, che i due bevvero, continuando a guardarsi in cagnesco.  
"Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi." si complimentò il loro capo "Ora facciamo una pausa, poi sarà il turno di Armin e Connie."  
Scesero di nuovo nel cortile, e Eren prese in braccio Levi, che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Sai una cosa, nanetto? Sei proprio un rompipalle!" esclamò, scherzoso, facendogli fare due voli sulla sua testa, tra le risate del piccolo, per poi controllarlo e passarlo a Connie "E da quel che sento ne hai appena fatta una davvero grossa. Connie, è il tuo turno."  
"Ma non è vero! Toccava a Jean questa volta!" protestò il ragazzo.  
"Io ho già dato dopo colazione." si scansò il biondo "Adesso tocca a te."  
Il ragazo borbottò e fece per allontanarsi. Nello stesso momento percepirono quello che sembrava il botto attutito di un'esplosione provenire dalle cantine-prigioni.  
Senza pensarci troppo corsero verso l'ingresso delle segrete, fino al piano delle celle, e avanzarono ancora, velocemente, controllando tutte le celle, fino all'ultima, l'unica in quel momento occupata.  
Armin accelerò la corsa ed aprì la grata, quasi prendendola a calci, e Hanjie si fermò "Connie, porta Levi fuori di qui e allontanatevi dall'edificio di almeno venti metri!" ordinò, prendendo dei fucili da una teca sul muro e passandone a Mikasa e a Jean "Sasha, vai con lui, qui bastiamo noi!"  
"Ma noi..." cercò di obiettare la ragazza.  
"Filate fuori!" intervenne Eren, rabbioso "Se la situazione precipita questo posto si trasformerà in un inferno, quindi uscite di qui e fate come dice Hanjie! Proteggete Levi!"  
I due si convinsero e gli altri, finalmente, raggiunsero Armin, che aprì la porta, con un gran fragore.  
Dentro la cella era un gran macello: cristalli polverizzati sparsi ovunque, catene spezzate dall'esplosione, e una ragazza piccoletta e bionda accasciata al suolo, che sembrava non mostrare segni di vita.  
"Annie!" esclamò Armin, raggiungendola con un balzo e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.  
"È viva?" chiese Mikasa, stringendo il fucile con entrambe le mani.  
Il ragazzo le posò due dita sul collo e annuì, poi, con delicatezza, la sollevò, tenendole una mano sotto la testa.  
La giovane, finalmente, aprì gli occhi. Era evidentemente senza forze, e ci mise un po' a mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva di fronte.  
"A... Armin?" sussurrò, quasi impercettibile.  
"Sì. Ora non ti sforzare. Sei debole, hai passato quattro anni dentro quel bozzolo." rispose lui, prendendola meglio.  
"Quattro anni?" domandò, con voce tremante "Dove sono..."  
Sì bloccò, fissando il giovane che la reggeva. La mano, lentamente, si posò sulla guancia del biondo, e delle lacrime iniziarono a rigarle le guance.  
"B... Berthold..." balbettò, ma poi, improvvisamente, prese ad agitarsi, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del ragazzo e urlando "No! No, vi prego! Non voglio! Io voglio vivere!"  
Armin la strinse, cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
"Calma!" esclamò, rassicurante "Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di ucciderti."  
"No! Voi siete dei mostri! Tu hai divorato Berthold! Lo vedo! I tuoi occhi!" insistette lei, dimenandosi.  
"Annie, calma! Guardami! Non era nostra intenzione ucciderlo! Era una situazione d'emergenza!" continuò Armin.  
La ragazza si aggrappò all'uniforme del biondo, nascose il volto sul suo petto e riprese a singhiozzare.  
"Fate un passo indietro." suggerì, rivolto agli amici "È sotto shock, meglio se non la facciamo agitare.  
Il gruppo fece come era stato chiesto e Armin tornò a concentrarsi sulla bionda.  
"Stai tranquilla." sussurrò "Nessuno ti farà niente, sei al sicuro."  
"Quattro anni... Io non voglio morire... Non voglio..."  
Annie non sembrava volersi calmare, e il giovane le prese delicatamente il mento, per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Ehi, tranquilla, andrà tutto bene." disse "Fidati di me..."  
Ma lei era tesa. Armin lanciò un rapido sguardo verso gli amici, poi sembrò avere un'idea.  
La strinse ancora, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli e parlandole con calma. Lei continuò a piangere, poggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla, e si irrigidì quando senti il suo viso molto vicino.  
Però si rilassò quasi all'istante quando sentì le labbra del ragazzo poggiarsi sulle sue.  
Ricambiò il bacio, che divenne man mano più intimo, e si sorprese a sentirsi bene, al sicuro tra quelle braccia.  
"Armin... Aiutami..." implorò, in un filo di voce, quando si separarono.  
Il giovane le baciò la fronte e annuì, stringendola. Hanjie sospirò, rilassando i nervi, e si rivolse agli altri.  
"Allontaniamoci un po', torniamo tra un quarto d'ora, quando si sarà calmata." ordinò.  
Eren annuì e la seguì fuori, ma prima di svoltare l'angolo si voltò indietro, preoccupato per l'amico. Armin aveva ripreso a baciare la prigioniera, che sembrava ancora sotto shock.  
Cosa stava succedendo? Perché, improvvisamente, il bozzolo dove si era autoreclusa Annie si era frantumato, liberandola?


	8. 7

Eren entrò nella sala riunioni, seguito dal resto del gruppo.  
Un quarto d'ora era ormai passato, ma Hanjie aveva deciso di rientrare nella cella da sola, per parlare con la ragazza risvegliata, insieme a Armin.  
Si lasciò cadere su una delle poltrone e prese a fissare il soffitto, pensieroso, finché Levi non lo chiamò, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Il bambino era in braccio a Mikasa, in piedi accanto al ragazzo, e lo fissava preoccupato, sporgendosi verso di lui; il giovane lo prese in braccio in silenzio, e si lasciò esaminare dalle piccole e meticolose manine del piccolo.  
"Lo so, nanetto, sono in disordine e puzzo di sudore." disse, al verso schifato di Levi "Abbi pazienza, non ho potuto ancora lavarmi dopo la scalata."  
"È proprio fissato con l'ordine e la pulizia." commentò la giovane donna, abbassandosi "Deve essere qualcosa che ha sempre avuto, altrimenti non si spiega."  
"È molto meno fissato di prima." ammise Eren "Prima dell'incidente era proprio un'ossessione, ora credo sia più simile a un gioco."  
Mikasa annuì, continuando a osservare il piccolo, che passò le ditine sul mento del suo baby sitter, coperto da un sottile velo di barba; dubbioso, si toccò il proprio mento, e fece un verso incuriosito, spostando le sue iridi chiare sulla giovane donna.  
"Oh, stai tranquillo, Levi." lo rassicurò lei, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia "Se non trovassimo una cura prima, tra qualche anno crescerà di nuovo anche a te la barba."  
Il piccolo la fissò per un secondo, per poi arrossire e nascondere il visino contro la maglia di Eren, strappando ai due giovani un sorriso.  
Jean si avvicinò ai due, poggiandosi al bracciolo della poltrona e fissando la porta d'ingresso.  
"Ragazzi, voi avete capito qualcosa di quello che è successo nelle prigioni?" chiese, tenendo le mani in tasca.  
"In realtà non molto." ammise Eren "Per questo credo che dovremo fare più attenzione d'ora in avanti: stanno succedendo troppe cose che non riusciamo a spiegare con le conoscenze che abbiamo."  
"In realtà sapere cosa mi preoccupa di più? Armin." continuò il biondo, scompigliando i capelli di Levi, che lo fissò accigliato "Avete visto anche voi quello che ha fatto, no?"  
"Hai ragione. E non so quanto di quello che ha fatto sia opera sua o una conseguenza dell'influenza di Berthold." rispose l'altro "So per certo che Berthold era innamorato di Annie, l'ho sentito quando avevano rapito me e Ymir, quattro anni fa, ma anche Armin non era indifferente a lei. Poi c'è un'altra cosa che mi dà da pensare: la crisalide si è sbriciolata da sola..."  
"È vero." ciao Mikasa, pensierosa "A Marley, per recuperare il Gigante Martello, per rompere la crisalide di quella donna hai dovuto usare quell'altro..."  
"Esatto. E anche in quel modo, nonostante la forza del mio Gigante e quella del Mascella, ho faticato per aprire il guscio." ammise Eren.  
"Vorrei ricordarti che il piano era di recuperare il Martello da Guerra senza uccidere il suo ospite." gli ricordò Jean, senza nascondere il disappunto "Ma tu sei il solito stronzo che ha fretta di morire e hai combinato casino... e a causa tua il Capitano è stato avvelenato."  
"Lo so, Jean. Ho fatto un casino, ma non potevo fare altrimenti." ammise il giovane.  
L'altro stava per rispondere, quando la porta si aprì e fece il loro ingresso Hanjie, seguita da Armin e Annie.  
Quest'ultima si era cambiata d'abito, non indossava più la vecchia uniforme del Corpo Cadetti, ma soltanto una camicia color panna, con sopra un gilet blu scuro e una gonna dello stesso colore lunga fino alle caviglie.  
Camminava un passo indietro al ragazzo, l'espressione era apatica, come erano stati abituati a vederla durante i tre anni di addestramento, ma la mano serrata in quella di Armin mostrava leggeri tremori di nervosismo.  
"Ma... Quella è davvero Annie Leonhart?" esclamò Connie, ammirato "Non sembra affatto lei, vestita così è molto più... donna!"  
"Sono andato a prenderle dei vestiti puliti in guardaroba." spiegò Armin, facendo sedere la ragazza a capotavola, mentre anche gli altri si sistemavano attorno al grosso tavolo per le riunioni.  
"Come mai è qui?" intervenne Eren, prendendo meglio Levi, in modo da poterlo proteggere più facilmente in caso di pericolo "E che diavolo è successo prima?"  
"Eren, siediti." ordinò Hanjie "Annie ha accettato di collaborare."  
Il ragazzo la fissò, ostile, e la bionda abbassò lo sguardo, così lui si sedette, tenendo il bambino fermo sulle ginocchia.  
Si fece silenzio. Armin afferrò la mano della giovane e annuì, incoraggiandola a parlare.  
"Mi hanno detto che avete riparato la breccia... E avete ucciso tutti i giganti che vagavano fuori dalle mura." esordì, con la sua solita voce ferma e apatica.  
"Sì, è così."ammise Eren "Abbiamo combattuto contro i tuoi compagni e Berthold è stato divorato da Armin. Abbiamo anche avuto a che fare con mio fratello, il Gigante Bestia."  
"Zeke è tuo fratello?" domandò Annie, stupita "Ma come..."  
"Lunga storia." tagliò corto il giovane "Dicci cosa sai di lui. Sappiamo che può controllare i giganti comuni e che il suo morso ha una conseguenza molto particolare, ma abbiamo bisogno di altre informazioni per poterlo sconfiggere."  
"Il morso del Gigante Bestia?" chiese ancora, abbassando Io sguardo "Io... Io ne so quanto voi, davvero. Io ero solo una semplice guerriera, non avevo accesso a tutte le informazioni."  
Eren strinse i pugni, mordendosi il labbro, pronto a contrattaccare nel suo solito modo rabbioso, quando Levi si sporse verso il tavolo, colpendolo forte con i palmi e facendo un verso arrabbiato, attirando l'attenzione su di sé.  
Annie alzò di nuovo gli occhi, sussultando e incrociando quelli del bambino, che lasciavano trasparire rabbia e determinazione.  
"Ma lui è... Non può essere..." sussurrò la bionda, confusa.  
"Lui è... il figlio di Eren." spiegò Mikasa, alzandosi in piedi e tirando uno schiaffo sulla nuca dell'amico "L'idiota ha pensato bene di farsi un giro per bordelli con i suoi amici e ha messo incinta una, che gli ha mollato il nano appena nato."  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, rotto quasi subito da una risata, la tipica risata di Annie Leonhart.  
"Ma dai! Eren che va a prostitute? Raccontamene un'altra più credibile!" esclamò.  
Il gruppo si voltò verso Hanjie. Lei era il comandante, spettava a lei decidere quali informazioni importanti rivelare.  
La donna sbuffò rassegnata e annuì; a quel punto Eren si alzò in piedi, e si avvicinò alla giovane, mettendole in braccio Levi.  
"Dimmi cosa vedi." suggerì "A chi somiglia?"  
Il bambino la guardò dal basso in alto, stringendo i pugnetti; Annie spalancò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Armin.  
"Ma come può essere?" chiese "Lui me lo ricordo... Era agile, non si faceva prendere facilmente, e mi ha dato parecchio filo da torcere ogni volta. Come può essere stato avvelenato dal morso di Zeke?"  
"È successo." rispose il biondo, facendo spallucce "Nel complesso sta bene, ma non è più in grado di combattere, anzi va protetto."  
La giovane annuì, osservando il neonato, che si strinse al suo babysitter quando lo riprese.  
"Non so nulla, davvero... Mi dispiace..." sussurrò, sinceramente dispiaciuta "Quello che so è solo ciò che ci è stato detto durante l'addestramento, cioè che ognuno di noi ha delle particolari caratteristiche, che possono essere potenziati non so esattamente come, e che Zeke ha mostrato una caratteristica inaspettata: può controllare i Giganti puri."  
"Questo perché la madre di mio fratello era di sangue reale." completò Eren "Questo da sì che possa avere alcune capacità che prima erano solo del Gigante Fondatore, almeno prima che mio padre venisse in possesso di questo Titano, e poi lo passasse a me."  
"Conoscete anche il limite di vita dei Nove Giganti?" continuò Annie, senza alzare la testa.  
"Tredici anni." confermò Armin "A me ne restano nove, e a Eren circa quattro."  
"E a me ne resta circa uno." concluse la giovane "Io... vorrei collaborare con voi, davvero."  
"Cosa ci dà la garanzia che non ci venderai a Marley?" domandò, finalmente, Jean, rabbioso.  
"I miei compagni mi hanno abbandonato qui." confermò lei "Credete davvero che voglia avere a che fare con loro?" nessuno rispose, e Annie fece un sospiro rassegnato "No, avete ragione. Non potete fidarvi di me dopo che ho tentato di uccidervi tutti, quattro anni fa."  
"Ci penseremo. Nel frattempo non potrai andare in giro da sola e il tuo alloggio sarà ancora nelle prigioni." riferì Hanjie, rivolgendosi poi agli altri "Ragazzi, domani arriveranno le nuove reclute, dividetevi i compiti e preparate tutto quanto per il loro arrivo. E tu, Eren, prepara il discorso di benvenuto, sarai tu a farlo quest'anno al posto di Levi. Armin, tu invece continua le ricerche nella biblioteca, fatti aiutare da Annie, così la potrai anche tenere d'occhio. Ora andate e datevi da fare!"  
Il gruppo si congedò, ognuno andando alle proprie mansioni.  
Armin si diresse alla biblioteca degli ufficiali, dove aveva portato tutti i libri che aveva trovato che parlavano dei Giganti, la maggior parte dei quali provenienti dalla collezione privata della famiglia Reiss. Annie lo seguì senza fiatare e si sedette in un angolo, osservandolo mentre cercava tra gli scaffali colmi di libri.  
"Voi tutti dovreste odiarmi..." disse, aprendo il libro che le aveva messo davanti il giovane.  
"Perché dovremmo farlo?" ammise l'altro, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla "Da quello che ho scoperto dai ricordi di Berthold, voi avete subito un lavaggio del cervello, per questo non penso siate cattivi."  
"Berthold..." sussurrò la ragazza "Avevo sentito che aveva una cotta per me, ma è sempre stato troppo timido..."  
"Sì, è vero. E aveva deciso di dirti tutto se fossero mai riusciti a recuperarti." confermò Armin, sfogliando un tomo.  
"Quindi... Quello che è successo prima è stato Berthold a spingerti a farlo?"  
Il ragazzo poggiò il libro, pensieroso, e si passò una mano sul viso, cercando le parole giuste da dire, mentre la bionda si alzava in piedi e lo raggiungeva, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui.  
"Armin..." insistette "cosa è successo prima? Chi era ad agire?"  
"Credo... entrambi." ammise il giovane, guardandola negli occhi "È vero quello che ti dissi quattro anni fa: tu mi piaci, e non sei una persona cattiva. Piuttosto... tu hai risposto al bacio, e ti eri resa conto che avevo divorato Berthold. Quindi, ti chiedo, a chi dei due hai risposto?"  
La ragazza non rispose, abbassò la testa e si sfiorò le labbra con le dita, confusa. Armin le alzò il volto, tenendole delicatamente il mento con la mano, e si avvicinò.  
"L'hai detto tu: ti resta un solo anno. Non vorresti passare il tempo che ti resta cercando di avere una vita più normale possibile?" suggerì "Non abbiamo neanche 20 anni, e abbiamo passato la maggior parte della nostra infanzia a farci la guerra, forse sarebbe ora di provare ad essere persone diverse, non credi?"  
Annie vacillò per un secondo. Quel ragazzo riusciva sempre a trovare le parole giuste in ogni circostanza. Forse era per questo che era diventato il braccio destro del nuovo comandante dell'Armata Ricognitiva?  
Lentamente lo fece abbassare e unì le labbra con quelle di lui, che ricambiò il bacio, sorridendo e approfondendolo quasi subito.  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi guidare da quelle sensazioni. Le restava solo un anno, e Armin aveva ragione, doveva cercare di vivere al meglio quel poco tempo che le restava. Ed essere la ragazza di Armin Arlett, l'uomo con la mente più brillante di tutta Paradis, era sicura che non sarebbe stato affatto male.


	9. 8

Quando Eren si alzò, quella mattina, Levi era già sveglio e lo fissava dal suo lettino.  
Con una mano si tirò indietro i capelli sparsi sul volto, quindi prese il bambino e lo cambiò, facendo tutto in silenzio per non svegliare Armin, che dormiva ancora, russando sonoramente.  
Il piccolo indicò il letto del biondo, facendo un verso lamentoso, e Eren scosse la testa e sospirò.  
"Lo so, quando ci si mette è più rumoroso di una di quelle nuove carrozze a carbone." ammise il ragazzo "Lo conosco da quando eravamo bambini, ormai ci ho fatto l'abitudine."  
Levi borbottò piano, stringendosi alla sua balia, e il ragazzo gli posò un bacio sulla tempia. Non era mai stato il tipo da dimostrazioni d'affetto, neanche da bambino, tanto che a volte trovava fastidiose quelle che sua madre riservava a lui e Mikasa durante l'ultimo anno della sua vita; forse l'unico gesto che poteva essere definito come tale era stato l'atto di cedere la sua sciarpa alla ragazza, quando avevano otto anni; eppure, da quando il Capitano era in quello stato ed era stato affidato alle sue cure, certi gesti erano diventati normali, e il bambino non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto di certe attenzioni.  
Lo cullò, per tenerlo tranquillo. Era l'alba, ancora non era il momento di alzarsi, quindi era meglio farlo stare buono, almeno per far guadagnare qualche minuto in più di sonno a Armin. Il piccolo poggiò la guancia sul suo petto, rilassato, e Eren si sedette sul davanzale, guardando fuori dalla finestra.  
Il turno di notte stava già dando il cambio al corpo di guardia diurno, mentre il sole arrossava il cielo sopra il castello che era il loro quartiere generale.  
Levi indicò una nuvola sull'orizzonte, facendo un verso che era, allo stesso tempo, curioso ed estasiato; il giovane sorrise e gli diede un buffetto, sorridendo. Nonostante tutto, non era poi tanto diverso da altri neonati: aveva bisogno di attenzioni di ogni tipo, voleva coccole, e bastava poco per renderlo felice, ma in tutto questo, coloro che conoscevano il vecchio Levi riuscivano a vedere delle sfumature che lasciavano trasparire che lui era ancora lì, sepolto da qualche parte in quella coscienza infantile.  
In quel mese aveva imparato a riconoscere quei tratti, ma allo stesso tempo aveva accettato quella nuova personalità giocosa; non poteva fare altrimenti: per non avere problemi, su suggerimento della Regina, il piccolo era stato registrato all'anagrafe di Shigashina come Levi Jeagger, facendolo passare per suo figlio, avuto da una prostituta di un non ben precisato bordello di una delle città interne, e per giustificare la somiglianza con il Capitano, era stata fatta girare la voce che la madre fosse una sua cugina, una figlia non riconosciuta di suo zio, Kenny Ackerman.  
Chi era con loro durante la missione a Marley era tenuto al silenzio, ma per il resto della caserma Eren era diventato un ragazzo padre con un figlio piccolo che veniva aiutato dai suoi commilitoni più vicini a crescerlo nel migliore dei modi.  
Eh, sì, quella balla che, il giorno prima, Annie aveva smascherato, altro non era che la versione ufficiale della spiegazione alla presenza di un bambino in una caserma di un corpo militare specializzato in missioni ad alto rischio.  
Armin, finalmente, smise di russare, riportando il castano alla realtà.  
"Era ora che ti svegliassi!" esclamò "Stavi russando talmente forte che ci hai svegliati entrambi!"  
"Scusate..." sussurrò l'altro, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno, massaggiandosi gli occhi "È che... ho sognato Berthold..."  
"Beh, ci credo: hai baciato la ragazza a cui voleva dichiararsi. Suppongo che sia un po' contrariato." scherzò "Avanti, prepara la roba e andiamo a farci una doccia! Oggi sarà una lunga giornata."  
Il biondo sospirò, insieme prepararono le proprie cose ed uscirono nel corridoio, dove vennero raggiunti da Jean e Connie, anch'essi diretti alle docce.  
Quando arrivarono davanti allo spogliatoio, si accorsero che le ragazze avevano già occupato i bagni, quindi furono costretti ad attendere fuori il loro turno.  
Eren prese meglio il bimbo, che afferrò un lembo del vestito che il giovane teneva nella mano libera e lo esaminò, togliendo inesistenti granelli di polvere con le sue minuscole manine.  
Poco dopo le ragazze uscirono, già vestite per l'arrivo delle nuove reclute. Hanjie indossava l'uniforme lunga degli ufficiali e aveva messo, sotto gli occhiali, una benda nuova a coprire l'occhio malato, Sasha aveva l'uniforme corta di tutti i giorni e Mikasa la nuova uniforme nera per le missioni esterne; quest'ultima scortava Annie, l'unica in borghese, che indossava lo stesso vestito del giorno precedente.  
Si guardarono, salutandosi con un cenno del capo mentre si allontanavano, pronti ad entrare nel piccolo edificio, quando Armin fece un respiro profondo, con due passi raggiunse il gruppo delle ragazze, passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi della bionda e la baciò, sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
"Resta con loro e stai buona." sussurrò "Ricordati che sono tue amiche, devi solo guadagnare la loro fiducia."  
La ragazza sorrise timidamente e ricambiò il secondo bacio, per poi lasciarlo andare.  
I ragazzi entrarono nell'edificio e si prepararono per la doccia.  
Si lavarono con calma, scherzando tra loro e aiutando anche Eren con Levi, il quale faceva dei gridolini allegri, lasciandosi lavare.  
Quando ebbero finito, tornarono allo spogliatoio. Eren avvolse il bambino nell'asciugamano e indossò i pantaloni dell'alta uniforme, prima di prendere il cambio del piccolo.  
Proprio in quel momento la porta si spalancò, e Hanjie entrò a grandi falcate, ignorando le condizioni dei giovani, la metà dei quali erano ancora nudi.  
Si avvicinò al bambino e al suo babysitter e mostrò un piccolo completo da neonato, somigliante in tutto all'alta uniforme del Corpo di Ricerca.  
"È arrivato poco fa!" esclamò, eccitata "Lo manda Historia, e lo ha fatto fare apposta per Levi! È un'uniforme su misura, così non si sentirà escluso."  
"Ehm... Grazie... Allora lo vesto subito. Solo una cosa, potresti uscire? Non siamo ancora pronti." chiese il castano, indicando sé stesso e i suoi compagni.  
La donna guardò gli altri, uno per uno, e si fermò su Armin, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. Il giovane si era coperto alla bell'e meglio con un asciugamano e lei, senza un briciolo di pudore, spostò leggermente un lembo del tessuto, alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise tra sé.  
"Armin, non credevo che di colossale avessi altro, oltre alla tua forma di Titano." esclamò, allusiva "Complimenti, potrei addirittura sentirmi gelosa del fatto che sia ad uso esclusivo della tua ragazza!"  
Il biondo arrossì violentemente, stringendo di più l'asciugamano a coprire la zona incriminata, e balbettò una risposta incomprensibile; lei sorrise di nuovo e si avviò all'uscita, lasciandoli finalmente soli e liberi di finire di vestirsi.  
Quando furono pronti si diressero al piazzale centrale della caserma, dove si stavano radunando i soldati e le nuove reclute in attesa della cerimonia di accoglienza.  
Dietro al palco, Armin e Jean, vestiti con la divisa nera da combattimento, raggiunsero Mikasa e Annie, più come scorta proforma che come vera squadra di sicurezza; Eren fissò la scala, fece un respiro profondo, quindi lasciò Levi alle cure di Connie e Sasha e salì, affiancato da Hanjie.  
Un centinaio di reclute erano disposte, ordinate e sull'attenti, davanti a lui, e intorno a quel gruppo si erano sistemati gli uomini e le donne che si erano uniti all'Armata Ricognitiva negli ultimi quattro anni.  
Alle sue orecchie arrivò un brusio confuso; poteva capirlo: era noto che, da quando il comandante Hanjie Zoe era salita ai vertici di quel corpo, a differenza dei suoi predecessori aveva lasciato fare il discorso di benvenuto a Levi, per cui i più anziani furono sorpresi di vedere lui al suo posto, mentre le reclute non si aspettavano di trovarsi di fronte all'uomo che aveva fisicamente chiuso la breccia di Wall Maria, la cui figura titanica cristallizzata era ancora presente, addossata alle mura di Shigashina, come un monumento alla vittoria e alla riconquista del territorio.  
Eren si aggiustò la medaglia appesa al collo e deglutì, nervoso. Aveva ripassato a mente il discorso per tutta la sera prima, ma ancora non era del tutto sicuro di potercela fare.  
Si portò le mani dietro la schiena e osservò le file ordinate davanti a lui.  
"Benvenute, reclute." esordì, schiarendosi la voce "Benvenute al quartiere generale dell'Armata Ricognitiva." fece una breve pausa, raccogliendo le idee "Quest'anno è stato dato a me il compito di accogliervi tra i nostri ranghi: il Capitano Levi, che ha accolto le reclute negli ultimi anni, è fuori per conto della Regina, per cui io ho preso il suo posto." fece un'altra pausa, attendendo che i brusii cessassero, e riprese a parlare "Credo di sapere perché siete qui. Non siete qui per gli stessi miei motivi; io, quattro anni fa, mi sono unito all'Armata Ricognitiva perché quando ero bambino ho visto morire mia madre per mano dei giganti. Io volevo ucciderli tutti, volevo vendicare lei e riprendermi gli anni perduti. Certo, abbiamo riconquistato Wall Maria, ci siamo ripresi le nostre terre, e la minaccia dei giganti fuori dalle mura è stata annientata... Ma tutto questo è costato caro: dei duecento uomini partiti ne sono tornati solo nove. Molti di voi pensano che quegli anni sono lontani, che chi parte ritorna sempre, ma non è così. Il Corpo di Ricerca non è mai stato un normale squadrone dell'esercito, non è mai stato come la Guarnigione e la Gendarmeria. Gli uomini del Corpo di Ricerca continuano a morire per il bene della nostra comunità, non più per mano dei giganti fuori dalle mura, ma perché il mondo, che abbiamo scoperto essere più grande di quello che pensavamo, e pieno di gente, non accetta la nostra presenza."  
"Questa è la vostra ultima occasione di scelta!" continuò, alzando leggermente la tonalità della voce "Se volete unirvi a noi fatelo consapevoli che potreste non ritornare a casa, non prendete questa decisione a cuor leggero, non fatelo per poter dire di combattere accanto agli Eroi di Shigashina! Fatelo per voi stessi! Fatelo per le vostre famiglie! Fatelo per loro, per le vostre madri, per i vostri padri, per i fratelli e le sorelle! E, se ne avete, come me, fatelo per i vostri figli! Fatelo per loro, non per la gloria! Pensateci bene, e se vorrete restare sarete i benvenuti! E potrò salutarvi come compagni e dirvi: offrite i vostri cuori!"  
Fece silenzio, dando alle reclute il tempo di pensare. Qualcuno arretrò, rinunciando ad entrare nel corpo, qualcuno altro tremò, ma restò al suo posto, alcuni, pur non muovendosi, piangevano.  
Eren guardò i superstiti. Erano passati solo quattro anni dalla loro cerimonia, e aveva assistito alla scelta dei suoi compagni da un angolo del palco; nonostante le differenze, non era cambiato molto: si trattava sempre di giovani, poco più che bambini, che avevano fatto una scelta troppo grande per la loro età, e che da quel momento avrebbero dovuto crescere in fretta.  
Li salutò, pugno sul cuore, e fece un passo indietro, scendendo velocemente dal palco.  
Hanjie gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo.  
"Ottimo lavoro, Eren." sì congratulò "Ora andate a cambiarvi e uscite. Avete la giornata libera. Portatevi dietro anche Annie, magari riuscite a capire di più sulla sua situazione."  
Il ragazzo annuì, prendendo su Levi dalle braccia di Sasha.  
Non era abituato a fare discorsi in pubblico, e stare dall'altro lato del palco rispetto a quattro anni prima lo aveva reso teso.  
Sicuramente quella giornata libera gli avrebbe fatto bene.


	10. 9

Si cambiarono in fretta, dandosi appuntamento all'ingresso della caserma.  
Levi era eccitato, e sgambettava allegro da dentro il marsupio in cui l'aveva messo Eren per trasportarlo più facilmente.  
Stava chiacchierando con Armin, in attesa dell'arrivo degli altri, quando tre reclute si avvicinarono, quasi intimidite.  
Levi li fissò per un secondo, per poi afferrare la manica della felpa di Eren, facendo un verso che suonava protettivo. Il giovane non si mosse, guardando i tre in modo interrogativo.  
Non erano delle facce nuove, li aveva già visti da qualche parte.  
Erano due ragazzi e una ragazza, tutti e tre quindicenni al massimo. La ragazza aveva i capelli chiari e la corporatura esile, uno dei due ragazzi era biondo, alto, con i capelli raccolti in una coda bassa, e l'altro era bruno, cicciottello ma muscoloso, di altezza media, con corti capelli scuri e occhiali.  
"Tenente Jeagger, vi chiediamo scusa per il disturbo." salutò il bruno, poggiando la mano sul cuore "Sono il cadetto Frantz Stern, e loro sono i cadetti Liz Heintz e Heinrich Otto, del distretto di Orvud. Volevamo ringraziarvi per aver salvato il distretto dall'arrivo di quel gigante, quattro anni fa; vi siamo molto grati e volevamo dirvi che è grazie a voi se abbiamo deciso di diventare dei soldati."  
"Ehm... Non... A dire il vero non è stato solo merito mio." ammise il giovane uomo, spostando delicatamente le manine di Levi dalle d'ordine del colletto della sua felpa "È stato un lavoro di squadra, e chi ha fisicamente ucciso il Gigante è stata sua maestà."  
"Lo sappiamo, signore." continuò la ragazza, visibilmente nervosa "Ma noi eravamo vicino alle mura, vi abbiamo visto mentre preparavate la battaglia..."  
Eren annuì, prendendo le manine di Levi, il quale cercava di attirare la sua attenzione in ogni modo. Sorrise, tornando a rivolgersi alle tre reclute.  
"Mi ricordo di voi." ammise "Vi ho visti raccolti sotto le mura mentre preparavamo la difesa, e devo ammettere di essere in qualche modo contento di vedervi qui: significa che quello che abbiamo fatto ha motivato qualcuno a continuare sulla stessa strada."  
"Sapete, quando è successo a noi, cinque anni prima, non c'era nessuno a proteggere seriamente le mura." continuò Armin "Abbiamo semplicemente fatto quello che avremmo voluto che fosse stato fatto a Shigashina."  
"In ogni caso, come ho detto nel discorso di benvenuto, stare qui non sarà una passeggiata, e spero lo abbiate capito." concluse il ragazzo, facendo un cenno agli altri del gruppo, che li stavano raggiungendo "Ora andate, in quanto reclute avete molto da fare, non perdete tempo."  
I tre ragazzini salutarono e si allontanarono, proprio mentre Connie, Jean, Sasha, Annie e Mikasa li raggiungevano.  
Senza perdere altro tempo uscirono dal cancello e salirono sulla carrozza che li stava aspettando appena fuori, diretti al centro abitato di Shigashina.  
Eren si sistemò vicino al finestrino, in modo che Levi potesse vedere il paesaggio; accanto a lui era seduta Mikasa, e dopo di lei Jean. Di fronte a Eren si era seduto Armin, accanto a lui, la mano serrata nella sua, Annie, poi Connie e Sasha.  
Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio, rotto saltuariamente dalle esclamazioni estasiate di Levi, finché il ragazzo di Trost non si decise a esternare i suoi pensieri, rivolgendosi alla bionda.  
"Ehi, tu!" la chiamò, rabbioso "So cosa avete fatto a Marco, Armin ce l'ha detto, appena i ricordi di Berthold si sono sbloccati. E ti avverto che se ne combini una delle tue ti faccio fare la stessa fine!"  
La ragazza sussultò, guardando diritto di fronte a sé. Il braccio di Armin, che le cinse le spalle, la fece nuovamente rilassare, ma non parlò.  
"Jean, basta!" lo ammonì Mikasa "Ne abbiamo già parlato ieri, non è il caso di..."  
"No, Mikasa, mi dispiace ma non lascio perdere!" la interruppe l'altro, guardandola rabbioso "Lei ha ucciso il mio migliore amico, e che ora si limoni uno dei nostri non cancella ciò che ha fatto!"  
"Mi dispiace, Jean." disse, finalmente, la bionda "So che quello che ho fatto è imperdonabile, e non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia. Io... noi... noi eravamo solo dei bambini quando siamo stati mandati qui... ci avevano detto che eravate dei demoni da sterminare... non pensavamo di trovare persone come noi, come... come voi. Io... è stato terribile vederlo morire, credimi..."  
Un singhiozzo la scosse e, senza dire altro, nascose il volto contro il petto del compagno, che la strinse, lasciandola sfogare.  
Jean stava per replicare, ma bastò un'occhiata truce di Armin per zittirlo.  
Calò di nuovo il silenzio, spezzato poco dopo da un urletto allegro di Levi, che indicò fuori dal finestrino, guardando Eren. Il giovane guardò nella direzione indicata e sorrise: Wall Maria era vicino, e già si vedevano le cicatrici delle passate battaglie attorno al portale d'ingresso della città di Shigashina.  
"Hai ragione, Levi, sono magnifiche." disse, dandogli un buffetto "Tra poco le vedrai più da vicino."  
Il bambino sorrise, afferrandogli forte la mano e riprendendo a guardare il paesaggio; questo suo intervento bastò per rilassare gli animi, così fino all'ingresso della città, quando la squadra di guardia del Corpo di Guarnigione fermò la carrozza per eseguire il controllo documenti.  
Un ragazzo più o meno della stessa loro età si affacciò al finestrino, e Eren gli porse i documenti di tutti, ma non ci fu bisogno del controllo: il soldato li guardò uno per uno, con stupore crescente, poi si allontanò e, pugno sul cuore, fece loro il saluto militare.  
"Signori, perdonatemi!" si scusò "Non era mia intenzione mettere in dubbio l'identità degli Eroi di Shigashina!"  
"Stai facendo il tuo lavoro." rispose l'altro, facendo spallucce "Allora possiamo entrare?"  
Il soldato annuì e fece cenno ai commilitoni, che lasciarono passare la carrozza.  
Si fermarono nella piazza, poco oltre il portale d'ingresso, e scesero, per continuare a piedi.  
Erano passati quattro anni dalla cruenta battaglia di riconquista di Wall Maria, e ancora la città mostrava alcune delle ferite inflitte: macerie ancora non del tutto sgombrate, le brecce che erano state tappate dalla cristallizzazione di Eren ancora non del tutto riparate e rimesse a nuovo, e, in fondo, verso la dogana esterna, una statua di 15 metri svettava sulle case, a ridosso delle mura: si trattava del corpo cristallizzato del Gigante Eren, rimasto lì a ricordo della sanguinosa lotta che aveva portato alla morte di centinaia di soldati.  
Con calma, si incamminarono lungo le strade strette della cittadina. Mikasa affiancò Eren, guardandosi intorno con aria nostalgica.  
"La gente è tornata, ma non è più come prima." ammise il ragazzo "Sono cambiate tante cose."  
"Chissà se casa nostra è stata sgombrata dai detriti..." sussurrò la giovane, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Un giorno andremo a controllare." la rassicurò, fermandosi e osservando Sasha, che si era bloccata in mezzo alla strada e annusava l'aria, dubbiosa.  
"Ehi, ragazza patata, che ti prende?" chiese Connie, afferrandole il braccio.  
"Queste sono... Sento odore di frittelle di mele!" esclamò, iniziando a correre lungo i vicoli, seguita a poca distanza dagli altri.  
Si fermò di fronte a una locanda dall'aspetto trasandato, non troppo lontana dall'ingresso meridionale della città.  
"Qui hanno delle frittelle di mele!" ripeté la ragazza, già con la bava alla bocca, correndo dentro.  
"Seguiamola, prima che mandi in fallimento questo posto!" intervenne Connie, senza mollarla.  
Entrarono tutti, sorprendendosi di quanto il locale fosse affollato, nonostante la città non fosse ancora tornata allo splendore di un tempo. Evidentemente la gente voleva distrarsi, nonostante tutto. Si avvicinarono all'unico tavolo libero, piuttosto piccolo per starci tutti e sette.   
"Beh, sediamoci!" li incitò Sasha.  
"Ma non ci stiamo..." obiettò Connie, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ci stringiamo un po'. Dai! Abbiamo superato prove più complicate!" concluse lei, prendendo posto.  
I suoi amici si guardarono rassegnati: quella ragazza era irrecuperabile.  
Senza obiettare oltre si sistemarono attorno al tavolo; Armin non attese che la compagna prendesse una sedia, le passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi e la fece accomodare sulle sue ginocchia, in un gesto tanto galante che la fece arrossire.  
Ma quando tutte le sedie furono occupate, Connie era rimasto senza.  
Senza troppi complimenti sollevò Sasha di peso e la fece cadere a terra, prendendo velocemente il suo posto; questo la fece arrabbiare, gli saltò addosso e gli azzannò un orecchio, tanto che al poveretto scappò un urlo. Ci volle l'intervento autoritario di Jean per calmare la rissa e farli stare fermi, seduti una in braccio all'altro, in tempo perché la proprietaria del locale, che si stava avvicinando, non li buttasse fuori.  
"Buongiorno!" li salutò la proprietaria, una donnona alta e prorompente sulla quarantina, che in gioventù doveva essere molto bella "Che bel gruppo! E che belle coppiette! E raro vederne in giro di così affiatate di questi tempi, e anche famiglie con bambini piccoli..." continuò, voltandosi verso Eren, che aveva liberato Levi dal marsupio e lo teneva seduto sulle ginocchia "Che bel bimbo! E cosa indossa? Un'uniforme militare?"  
"Ehm... noi siamo dell'Armata Ricognitiva." rispose Eren, prendendo meglio il piccolo e cercando di essere naturale "Viviamo nella caserma fuori città, e lui è mio figlio, questa uniforme è un regalo che gli hanno fatto, e gli è piaciuta tanto che la vuole mettere in ogni occasione."  
"Ma che carino!" esclamò la donna, dando un buffetto a Levi, che si strinse contro il petto del padre adottivo "Fa anche il timido, è proprio dolce!" fece una pausa e osservò Eren, corrucciando la fronte "Giovanotto, sai che somigli a una persona che conoscevo? Era una mia collega, ha lavorato qui prima di sposarsi, circa 20 anni fa. Si chiamava Carla."  
"Carla Jaeger? Era mia madre." confermò il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo "È morta il giorno della breccia delle mura."  
"Oh... Mi dispiace... Tua madre era davvero una persona solare, le volevano tutti bene." si scusò, dandogli una pacca su una spalla "Sai cosa? Ordinate quello che volete, offre la casa."  
"Ma non è il caso..." cercò di obiettare il giovane.  
"Invece sì, in ricordo di tua madre. E poi dico davvero, di sono delle belle coppie in questo gruppo, molto affiatate, quindi non fate complimenti."  
"Ma veramente io e lei non siamo..." protestò Connie, ma Sasha gli tirò una gomitata in pancia che lo zittì, mentre la donna si allontanava.  
"Stai zitto! Oggi si mangia gratis!" lo ammonì.  
Eren scosse la testa, guardandosi intorno.  
Alcune brevi immagini gli comparvero nella mente: i ricordi di suo padre.  
Quindi era lì che i suoi genitori si erano conosciuti?  
Sorrise, tornando a concentrarsi sul gruppo, e scoppiò a ridere quando Levi sedò la rissa tra Connie e Sasha con un breve urletto.  
Quelli erano ricordi del passato, ma doveva costruirsene di nuovi, soltanto suoi, anche in vista del breve tempo che gli restava.


	11. 10

Annie stava sfogliando un grosso volume, cercando informazioni utili per la squadra operazioni speciali dell'Armata Ricognitiva, seduta alla scrivania di quella che era stata la stanza di Levi.  
In realtà avrebbe dovuto leggere con attenzione tutto, ma la sua mente era altrove.  
Erano passati quattro anni da quando il suo segreto era stato scoperto, e per proteggersi si era rinchiusa nel bozzolo cristallino. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era la cruenta lotta, contro Eren e contro il resto dell'Armata Ricognitiva, e dopo questo la decisione di rinchiudersi, evadere dal dolore che la aspettava, almeno così credeva.  
Durante quei quattro anni di autoreclusione percepiva tutto ciò che la circondava. Aveva sentito gli scienziati che cercavano di capire cosa le fosse successo e cosa fosse quel materiale, aveva sentito i visitatori che venivano a trovarla, sempre meno nel corso degli anni, fino a ridursi a uno solo.  
Uno solo, l'unico che continuava a ricordarsi di lei, che le parlava anche se non poteva rispondergli. A volte erano domande sulla loro natura, a volte era semplicemente il sunto della giornata, ma le sue visite le davano una sensazione di pace, di protezione maggiore di quanta gliene desse il bozzolo cristallino.  
E, prima che se ne rendesse conto, il guscio si era sgretolato, a seguito di quelle nuove sensazioni. Si era ritrovata in quel nuovo mondo dentro le mura, un mondo cosciente della sua vastità.  
Tutto era cambiato, e in un attimo si trovò presa dal panico, e neanche quella voce che le aveva tenuto compagnia negli ultimi quattro anni era riuscita a calmarla; ci era voluto, invece, un bacio per farlo, un bacio dal proprietario di quella voce, Armin Arlet.  
E poi si era ritrovata lì, di nuovo viva, ma quelli che prima volevano catturarla e ucciderla ora la trattavano da amica, loro pari, soprattutto lui, con cui si sentiva diversa, si sentiva bene.  
Una mano sulla spalla, seguita dal tocco caldo di labbra maschili sul collo la riportarono alla realtà. Si girò, trovandosi di fronte a due chiarissimi occhi profondi che la guardavano da molto vicino.  
"Non dovresti distrarti, anche se sei una civile stiamo lavorando." la ammonì Armin, posandole un altro veloce bacio sulle labbra, mentre lei si alzava, girandosi tra le sue braccia.  
"Scusa, è che... è ancora tutto così strano..." si scusò lei, passando le braccia attorno alle spalle del giovane "Nessuno dei ragazzi mi vuole morta, a parte Jean, ma posso capirlo, Wall Maria, che avevamo distrutto, è stato riparato, voi non uccidete più i giganti, e tu sei diventato il nuovo Colossale... sono tante cose, e sono tornata solo da due giorni."  
"A me sembra che a qualcosa ti sia abituata in fretta." rispose il biondo, allusivo, baciandola di nuovo.  
Annie rise, allontanandolo leggermente. Era strano sentirla ridere così, senza altre preoccupazioni, senza secondi fini, come era stato in passato; ma questa nuova Annie Leonhart gli piaceva, e anche molto. Le afferrò la mano e vi posò sopra le labbra, ricambiando il sorriso.  
"Armin, pungi!" lo ammonì, ridendo ancora. Il ragazzo si sfiorò le guance, sospirando.  
"Scusa, non ho ancora avuto il tempo di farmi la barba, oggi." rispose, annuendo all'espressione incredula della compagna "Sì, ammetto che ho iniziato a farmi la barba qualche mese dopo l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Sono cresciuto, sai?"  
La bionda arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo e aggiustandosi una ciocca di capelli con aria timida.  
Questi gesti fecero scattare qualcosa in Armin, che la strinse nuovamente, premendo le labbra su quelle di lei, immediatamente ricambiato.  
Approfondì, rendendo il gesto più audace e intimo.  
Stavano insieme da neanche due giorni, ma voleva osare di più, e lei sembrava pensare lo stesso.  
La sollevò con facilità, facendola sedere sulla scrivania e portando i volti alla stessa altezza; e, senza smettere di baciarla, sollevò un lembo della gonna, per poter accedere a una porzione maggiore di pelle, fino a sfiorare delicatamente una coscia con le punta delle dita.  
Il respiro della giovane si fece più affannoso. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere, ma non voleva fermarsi, non con lui.  
Non sapeva perché, ma appena lui la sfiorava si sentiva scaldare il cuore, e in quel momento stava andando a fuoco.  
Un tocco più audace le fece scappare un gemito sorpreso e un sospiro più lungo, rotto dall'ennesimo bacio.  
Ma il momento si infranse in un istante quando qualcuno colpì forte la porta tre volte.  
Si allontanarono velocemente, voltandosi verso l'ingresso, da cui si era affacciata Hanjie, che entrò guardandoli in modo severo, imitata da Levi, in braccio a lei, con un biscotto nella manina e l'espressione truce tipica del vecchio sé stesso dipinta in quel visino dolce tipico dei neonati.  
"Voi due! Vi ho messi a lavorare insieme per fare ricerche sui libri." li ammonì, entrando nella stanza "Non per sperimentare nuove funzionalità dei vostri corpi! E soprattutto, se volete fare sesso, fatelo in luoghi più consoni, non nella stanza del Capitano!"  
Quest'ultima frase venne enfatizzata da un urletto del bambino, fatto con lo stesso tono della donna.  
Armin abbassò il capo, in segno di scuse, e Annie lo imitò, scendendo dal tavolo. La castana scosse la testa e fece un passo verso di loro, aprendo uno dei libri posati sulla scrivania.  
"Avete scoperto qualcosa, a parte il funzionamento dei vostri organi sessuali?" chiese, con tono più calmo.  
"Ehm... No, signora, non ancora." riferì il biondo, aggiustandosi velocemente la camicia.  
"Dannazione!" ringhiò la donna, prendendo meglio il piccolo "Di questo passo non sapremo mai se è possibile far tornare il Capitano Levi Ackerman come prima!"  
Ci fu un minuto di silenzio teso, finché Annie parlò, intimidita.  
"Non... Non so se può essere utile, ma a Marley c'è una leggenda sugli Ackerman." riferì "Sono una famiglia molto antica, quasi quanto i Fritz, e si dice fossero il frutto di esperimenti genetici, che hanno dato loro alcuni poteri dei giganti. Di fatto sono dei Titani Umani, dalla forza incredibile, ma senza la capacità di trasformarsi se gli venisse iniettato il siero. Il loro scopo è essere le guardie del corpo del Re."  
"Mikasa ha detto che la famiglia di suo padre era stata perseguitata, lo stesso aveva affermato Levi, quattro anni fa, riferendo quanto gli era stato detto da suo zio." disse Armin, pensieroso "Che sia collegato a questa leggenda?"  
"La leggenda dice anche che loro erano immuni al potere del Gigante Fondatore." continuò Annie "Erano delle vere e proprie macchine da guerra al soldo del re, e la cosa che li rendeva pericolosi era che formavano un forte legame con colui che identificano come il legittimo erede al trono, che sia o meno un Fritz. Una volta formato questo legame, chiamato Ackerbond, lo avrebbero seguito fino alla morte, diventando suoi schiavi."  
"Su questo punto credo ci sia un fondo di verità: pensate a quanto è legata Mikasa a Eren e a cosa fa per lui. Credo che sia qualcosa di diverso dall'amore... Sì, si vogliono bene, ma credo ci sia anche altro." confermò Armin, pensieroso, massaggiandosi il mento "Ora che ci penso, Levi una volta aveva parlato di una cosa che era successa a lui e Kenny, e anche Mikasa l'aveva confermato. L'aveva definito 'una scarica che libera una grande forza'."  
Hanjie annuì, voltandosi a guardare il bambino, che le offrì il biscotto mezzo mangiucchiato che teneva in mano. Sorrise e gli fece una coccola, poi ebbe un'illuminazione, schioccò le dita e tornò a parlare con gli altri due.  
"Levi teneva un diario!" esclamò "Era una cosa riservata, ma una volta mi ha detto di prenderlo se gli fosse successo qualcosa. Potrebbe contenere informazioni utili!"  
"Un diario?" domandò Armin, guardandosi intorno "Non mi pare di aver visto nulla del genere qui dentro, e il Capitano è una persona molto precisa."  
"Conteneva alcuni segreti di stato, potrebbe averlo nascosto." suggerì la castana "Cercate, è sicuramente da qualche parte qui dentro."  
Armin si avvicinò alla libreria, aprendo alcuni libri per controllarne il contenuto, quando un richiamo del bambino attirò la sua attenzione. Si voltò verso di lui e lo osservò.  
Il bambino sembrava essersi agitato, e Hanjie faticava a tenerlo, poichè si era sporto verso la scrivania e cercava di indicare verso la mensola sopra di essa, su cui erano ordinatamente accatastati alcuni tomi.  
Il giovane li prese e li sfogliò velocemente, poi nell'ultimo, nascosto nelle pagine, trovò un altro libro, finemente rilegato. Lo aprì, per controllarne il contenuto, e sorrise trionfante.  
"Trovato!" esclamò, controllando la scrittura semplice e ordinata "Aspettate, è scritto nel dialetto dei bassifondi."  
"Lo so." ammise la donna "Me l'ha insegnata qualche anno fa, la usavamo per le cominicazioni in codice tra noi. Ma tu come l'hai riconosciuta?"  
"I miei genitori avevano alcuni libri scritti in quella lingua. Mi è sempre piaciuto leggere, e l'ho imparata in fretta."  
"Bene, dagli un'occhiata, qualsiasi cosa trovi che possa essere utile segnala e riferisci!" ordinò Hanjie.  
Armin annuì, sfogliando il diario. Ad un certo punto sbiancò, poggiandosi alla scrivania.  
"Che succede, Armin?" chiese Annie, sorreggendolo preoccupata.  
"Ehm... Il segreto di stato riguardo l'identità del padre del figlio di Historia..." sussurrò "Ecco... Qui c'è scritto che... Cavolo... Come lo dico?"  
Tornò a leggere sul libercolo, facendo dei respiri profondi.  
Come avrebbe potuto spiegare la cosa?


	12. 11

Jean spronò il cavallo. Voleva tornare il prima possibile alla caserma.  
Il giorno precedente, dopo che erano tornati da Shigashina, Hanjie gli aveva affidato il compito di consegnare il prima possibile gli ultimi rapporti riguardanti le ricerche dell'Armata Ricognitiva personalmente alla regina, ma non si aspettava di dover restare a palazzo tutta la notte e di tornare a casa portando altre notizie.  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando vide di fronte a sé la sagoma del quartiere generale dell'Armata Ricognitiva; circa un'ora dopo varcò i cancelli al galoppo e, senza scendere dal cavallo si avvicinò alla postazione della torre campanaria e la suonò in modo insistente, chiamando l'adunata.  
Quando un folto gruppo di soldati si fu raccolto attorno a lui, alzò il braccio, attirando l'attenzione su di sé.  
"Arrivo ora da palazzo reale!" esclamò "Ho una notizia da darvi! Questa notte sua maestà ha dato alla luce l'erede al trono, la principessa Ymir Reiss!"  
Ci fu un fragoroso applauso, seguito da urla allegre e inni di buon augurio alla giovane regina e alla neonata principessa.  
Il ragazzo afferrò le redini del cavallo, facendogli fare un passo indietro per portarlo alle scuderie, poi si massaggiò gli occhi, conducendo lentamente la bestia.  
Era presente quando era successo. Aveva appena consegnato il rapporto di Hanjie quando Historia si era piegata in due, in un'espressione di dolore, e le si erano rotte le acque.  
Da quel momento si ricordava poco, solo che aveva dovuto attendere fuori dall'appartamento reale e che a ogni urlo di Historia gli si rizzavano tutti i peli del corpo, e poi, quando gli fu comunicata la nascita della bambina, da riferire al capo della sua legione, si era improvvisamente rilassato, come se ogni preoccupazione non ci fosse mai stata. In fondo Historia era una delle sue migliori amiche, e sentirla stare male aveva fatto star male pure lui, senza contare che era solo al settimo mese di gravidanzesclamò possibilità che il bambino non ce la facesse erano alte.  
Per fortuna era andato tutto per il meglio, e ora madre e figlia stavano bene.  
Si fermò davanti alle scuderie e, sovrappensiero, fece per scendere dalla sella, quando qualcosa lo afferrò in malo modo per la mantella, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, tanto che cadde a terra di schiena, poi venne trascinato e sbattuto malamente contro una delle travi portanti dell'edificio in legno e, quasi senza rendersene conto, si trovò incatenato contro di essa.  
"Ma che diavolo..." esclamò, sorpreso e confuso, prima che un calcio sulla pancia non gli facesse mancare il respiro.  
"Tu, lurido bastardo!" ringhiò Eren, prendendolo per il colletto e tirandogli un pugno in faccia "Quando pensavi di dirci la verità?"  
"Fermo, Eren!" lo bloccò Armin, mettendosi tra i due "Lascialo spiegare!"  
"Io lo ammazzo! È la mia migliore amica, avrebbe dovuto dirci cosa aveva in mente!"  
"La reazione è esagerata, ma effettivamente Eren ha ragione ad essere alterato, e avresti dovuto dircelo."  
"Ma che cazzo vi è preso a tutti quanti?" ripetè, confuso, guardandoli uno per uno.  
Levi, in braccio a Sasha, fece un urlo arrabbiato, in risposta alla domanda, e gli tirò addosso il biberon in legno che aveva in mano, che si aprì, lasciandone fuoriuscire il contenuto appena colpì la testa del ragazzo di Trost, il quale si trovò completamente bagnato di tè caldo. A quel punto capì, abbassò lo sguardo e smise di opporre resistenza.  
"Mi dispiace, ragazzi. Avete ragione, avrei dovuto dirvelo." si scusò, in un sussurro.  
"Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?!" ringhiò ancora Eren "Perché proprio tu?"  
"Primo, non è stata una mia idea. Seconda cosa: avresti voluto farlo tu? Per come sei fatto ti saresti sentito in colpa a vita!" spiegò, finalmente, Jean, tenendo il capo basso.  
"Perché proprio tu?" insistette l'altro, stringendo i pugni.  
"È stata una scelta di Historia." intervenne Hanjie, raggiungendoli "Voleva qualcuno che avesse caratteristiche fisiche simili alle sue, in modo da proteggere maggiormente l'identità del padre."  
"Voleva che fosse qualcuno che conosce." continuò l'altro "La scelta era tra me e Armin, ma lui ha già tanto a cui pensare, essendo un Gigante Mutaforma, quindi io sono stato una scelta obbligata."  
"Io e il Capitano ci eravamo raccomandati che tu lo dicessi agli altri. Perché non lo hai fatto?" chiese la donna con gli occhiali.  
"Io... Io non lo so..." balbettò, singhiozzando "Io... sono... sono solo un donatore, niente di più... forse mi aspettavo questa reazione, ma... io... ragazzi, avete idea di che schifo di notte ho passato? A ogni suono che arrivava dalla stanza di Historia mi sono sentito in colpa, avrei voluto tornare indietro e rifiutarmi di farlo... e poi l'ho sentito..." sorrise, lasciando scendere liberamente le lacrime "Ho sentito il suo primo pianto... lui... lei... mia figlia... io... Eren, come è essere padre? Io non potrò mai... lei sarà l'unica, e io non potrò..."  
"Ehm... In che senso?" chiese Connie "Potresti sempre trovarti una ragazza, innamorarti e fare altri figli con lei."  
"La fai semplice, tu." si lamentò il giovane, con un sorriso amaro "C'è solo un problema: col tipo di persona di cui mi innamorerei sarebbe fisicamente impossibile farci dei figli, c'è un impedimento tecnico."  
"Perché? L'hai già fatto una volta. Non mi sembra ci siano stati impedimenti." insistette l'altro.  
"Qualcuno potrebbe tirare un calcio a Connie?" sbraitò "Sei un emerito cretino! Io non potrò avere altri figli per lo stesso motivo per cui Historia non ne avrebbe avuti se non avessi accettato di donarle la mia parte! Io sono come lei!"  
A quel punto Connie capì, fece due passi indietro e si fermò spalle al muro, guadagnandosi occhiatacce dal resto del gruppo.  
Eren fu il primo a decidere di ignorarlo, si portò alle spalle di Jean e iniziò a slegarlo.  
"Un momento, Eren, c'è ancora una cosa." lo fermò Armin, inginocchiandosi di fronte al ragazzo di Trost ponendogli davanti il diario di Levi aperto "Il Capitano aveva fatto delle ricerche e aveva scoperto una cosa. Sono certo che tu la sai, quindi ti conviene dirla, oppure lo farò io, e non credo che sarei in grado di tenere Eren, questa volta."  
Jean distolse lo sguardo, facendo un respiro profondo.  
"La mia trisavola." sussurrò "Lei... la sua famiglia fa parte del ramo cadetto di una importante casata. Gli altri sono andati a Shigashina, lei invece si è fermata a Trost, dove ha conosciuto il mio trisavolo..."  
"Tagliando corto: Levi ha scoperto che suo nonno aveva un fratello e una sorella minori, che, per sfuggire alle persecuzioni, si sono trasferiti verso Shigashina. Il fratello e la sua famiglia si sono stabiliti nel distretto più a sud, ma la sorella si è fermata a Trost, dove a conosciuto quello che è poi diventato suo marito, il capostipite della famiglia Krischtein." spiegò Armin, anticipando l'amico, poi si voltò verso Mikasa "Di fatto Jean, come Levi, è un tuo lontano parente, ed è parte del clan Ackerman, anche se non ne tiene il nome."  
Ci fu un minuto di silenzio teso, in cui Jean continuò a stare a testa bassa, in attesa di una qualunque reazione, poi fu la giovane donna a reagire, avvicinandosi e aiutando Eren a liberare l'amico, che poi prese per il colletto e lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Se ci nascondi altro ti uccido con le mie mani, chiaro?" lo minacciò, prima di mollare la presa.  
"Lo stesso vale per me, idiota di un Krischtein!" replicò Eren, per poi dargli una pacca sulla spalla e, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire da un eventuale soldato della truppa che fosse passato di lì, continuare "Comunque congratulazioni, papà."  
Jean sorrise, facendo un sospiro di sollievo.  
Certo, quando aveva accettato di donare una parte di sé alla regina non era del tutto convinto di aver fatto la scelta giusta, e forse era per questo che non lo aveva detto ai suoi migliori amici, ma ora era sicuro, ed era felice che anche loro lo stessero appoggiando, nonostante tutto.


	13. 12

Il giorno seguente Hanjie decise di fare una visita alla capitale, insieme ai suoi ufficiali, per poter rendere omaggio alla regina e alla neonata principessa.  
Il viaggio a cavallo passò liscio, e arrivarono a palazzo in tempo per l'ora di pranzo. Si avvicinarono all'entrata, dove una delle nuove reclute della Gendarmeria Centrale era di guardia.  
"Fermi! Non potete passare!" li bloccò il ragazzo, afferrando il fucile e mettendolo di traverso.  
"Abbiamo un lasciapassare." riferì il comandante dell'Armata Ricognitiva "E la regina ci sta aspettando."  
"Ho l'ordine di non fare passare nessuno." insistette l'altro "La regina deve riposare."  
"Senti, ragazzino, suppongo che tu sia uno di quelli che si sono diplomati quest'anno, vero? E per essere qui sei stato uno dei primi dieci del corso." intervenne Eren, mettendo Levi in braccio a Mikasa e avvicinandosi alla guardia.  
"Sissignore, sesto del mio corso!" rispose il ragazzo, stringendo ancora il fucile.  
"Beh, io sono stato quinto del mio." continuò Jaegger "E qui abbiamo la maggior parte dei primi dieci del nostro corso, in cui c'era anche la regina. Ora... Suppongo che ti abbiano dato una lista delle persone fidate, e so per certo che noi siamo tra questi, in quanto a conoscenza di alcuni segreti di stato, per cui tu hai fatto giuramento di segretezza, come noi."  
Queste parole vennero enfatizzate da un verso deciso del bambino; la guardia lo fissò, alzando un sopracciglio, aprì la bocca per rispondere ma il Comandante Pixis comparve alle sue spalle.  
"Come mai non hai ancora fatto entrare gli ufficiali dell'Armata Ricognitiva? Sua Maestà li sta aspettando." lo rimproverò.  
Il giovane si mise sull'attenti, balbettando, così i ragazzi lo superarono, seguendo l'alto ufficiale nel palazzo.  
"Dove l'avete trovato un idiota del genere?" chiese Eren, riprendendo Levi in braccio.  
"È una delle nuove reclute. Deve ancora imparare le regole di palazzo." rispose Pixis, camminando attraverso alcuni corridoi "Questi ragazzi sono a conoscenza di alcuni segreti ma non di tutto quanto, per esempio l'identità del padre della principessa la conosciamo solo noi che siamo più vicini a sua maestà."  
"Pure noi l'abbiamo scoperta da poco, anche se qualcuno avrebbe dovuto informarci, visto che Historia è una nostra amica." borbottò il ragazzo di Shigashina, lanciando una veloce occhiataccia a Jean.  
L'uomo sorrise, senza rispondere, e si fermò davanti a un'ultimo uscio.  
"Oltre questa porta sarete liberi di parlare senza timori." li informò "Historia vi sta aspettando."  
Superarono l'ingresso, trovandosi in un salottino luminoso ma intimo. Al centro della stanza c'erano due divanetti e alcune poltrone, su una delle quali era seduta Historia, intenta ad allattare la figlia di due giorni.  
Si avvicinarono in reverenziale silenzio, perfino Levi non fiatò, fissando accigliato la scena, reggendosi allo spolverino di Eren che lo teneva in braccio.  
"Oh... Benvenuti, ragazzi." li salutò la giovane madre, finendo di allattare e prendendo meglio la piccola, per farle fare il ruttino, prima di metterla nella piccola cesta imbottita di morbidi cuscini posta di fronte a lei "Venite a sedervi, non voglio vedervi in piedi."  
Si sistemarono attorno a lei, sporgendosi per ammirare Ymir che dormiva.  
"Ma che piccola!" esclamò Sasha "È così bella che me la mangerei tutta!"  
"Ehm... Meglio di no!" la interruppe Connie "Evita certe battute, sappiamo come sei fatta!"  
"Ma me la mangerei di baci! È così carina!" ripeté la ragazza, fissando la piccola con aria innamorata.  
Eren scosse la testa e prese meglio Levi, che continuava a osservare Ymir, sospettoso, aggrappandosi al colletto della divisa del ragazzo.  
"Vuoi prenderla in braccio, Eren?" domandò Historia, prendendo la bambina e avvicinandosi al giovane.  
Levi scosse la testa, agitato, e si strinse di più al padre adottivo, lamentandosi, mentre il giovane uomo prendeva Ymir con il braccio libero.  
"Tranquillo, Levi, non ti fa nulla." lo rassicurò, scompigliandogli i capelli "Vedi, è tranquilla."  
Levi si lamentò ancora, stringendo forte la camicia del ragazzo, con i pugnetti serrati. Sembrava proprio non volerne sapere di averla vicino.  
"È geloso!" esclamò Mikasa, dopo un po' "Ha paura che lo abbandoni per lei."  
"Ehi, non preoccuparti, non ti lascio." sussurrò il giovane, tirandogli indietro i capelli e baciandogli la fronte "La sto tenendo solo qualche minuto per farvi conoscere."  
Ymir, in quel momento, aprì gli occhi e fissò il bambino, con l'espressione accigliata. Levi smise improvvisamente di lamentarsi e la fissò, apparentemente incantato, poi sembrò avere una scossa e si portò una manina alla testa, per poi allungarla verso il pugno chiuso della neonata, che fece un verso estasiato.  
"È l'Ackerbond." spiegò Annie "Ha appena formato il legame, riconoscendo la principessa come la persona che deve proteggere."  
"Il... cosa?!" chiese Connie, incuriosito.  
Armin sospirò, strinse la mano della compagna e decise di raccontare agli amici quanto avevano scoperto.  
"Levi, un tempo, l'aveva descritto come una scossa che rilascia una grande forza." concluse "Non ha mai detto in che modo era successo, ma alla luce del racconto di Annie suppongo abbia incontrato qualcuno che gli abbia attivato questo... potere. Ma è probabile che tornando bambino di sia stato un annullamento del legame e si sia riformato ora con la principessa."  
"Aspettate! Mi state dicendo che..." balbettò Mikasa, sconvolta.  
"Che quando hai avuto la scossa si è creato un legame che ti rende, in poche parole, schiava della persona in questione." confermò Armin.  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi, andando verso la porta.  
"Scusate, devo prendere un po' d'aria." si scusò, con voce tremante, uscendo dalla stanza.  
Si fece silenzio. Eren decise di restituire Ymir a Historia, e prese a fissare la porta, preoccupato, tenendo Levi bene in braccio.  
"Però, pensavo... Tutti gli Ackerman creano questo legame?" intervenne Jean "Perché a me non è mai successo nulla del genere..."  
"Ne sei sicuro?" chiese Armin "Eri molto legato a Marco, quando eravamo cadetti. E anche a Mikasa."  
"Mikasa... credevo di esserne innamorato prima di rendermi conto di quello che sono, e Marco... un amico che avrei voluto fosse qualcosa di più, ma non ho provato nulla di quello che dite."  
"Forse non hai ancora trovato qualcuno a cui legarti." ipotizzò Annie.  
"Beh, nel frattempo, qualcuno vuole conoscerti, Jean." chiuse il discorso Historia, mettendo la bambina in braccio al ragazzo.  
Jean la fissò, e un sorriso gli comparve sul volto.  
"Lei... È perfetta." sussurrò, commosso.  
"Puoi venire a trovarla ogni volta che vuoi." suggerì la giovane madre.  
"Ma... Non creerà problemi? Cioè... Potrebbe uscire fuori che io..." obiettò il ragazzo di Trost.  
"Non se a venirla a trovare è uno dei padrini. Tutti voi, ragazzi."  
"Wow! Davvero?" esclamò Connie.  
"Siete i miei migliori amici, è giusto che sia così." ammise la ragazza, carezzando la testolina della neonata, ancora in braccio al padre segreto.  
Jean cercò di trattenersi, ma gli uscì qualche lacrima.  
Poteva vedere crescere quella bambina che aveva aiutato a venire al mondo, e già sapeva che quella sarebbe stata l'unica donna della sua vita.  
Doveva mettercela tutta per rendere sicuro quel mondo, farlo per lei, e doveva farlo insieme ai suoi amici.


	14. 13

Il viaggio di ritorno passò tranquillo.  
Quando arrivarono al quartiere generale, la prima a scendere dalla carrozza fu Mikasa, che si allontanò dal gruppo velocemente, entrando nell'edificio degli alloggi degli ufficiali senza aspettare gli altri.  
"Prendo io Levi per ora." ordinò Hanjie, rivolta a Eren, prendendo il bambino, che si era addormentato "Tu vai a parlare con Mikasa."  
"Io? Perché?" chiese il giovane, confuso.  
"Perché dopo quanto scoperto sugli Ackerman lei deve chiarire delle cose, e lo deve fare insieme a te." tagliò corto la donna "Ora vai!"  
Eren obbedì, correndo dietro alla sua amica d'infanzia. La trovò nel salottino privato degli ufficiali, seduta sul davanzale vicino alla finestra, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo perso verso l'esterno.  
Si avvicinò, fermandosi di fronte a lei e poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ehi, che hai?" domandò.  
La ragazza spostò la mano, evitando di guardarlo.  
"È per quello che hanno detto Armin e Annie?" insistette il ragazzo "Davvero ci credi? Può anche essere che sia in parte vero, ma da qui a definirti una schiava... e poi di chi?"  
"Davvero non te ne sei mai accorto?" rispose Mikasa, con un sorriso amaro "Eppure di conosciamo da dieci anni." fece una breve pausa, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo dell'amico "Sai, quella cosa dell'Ackerbond l'avevo sentita già quattro anni fa, ne aveva parlato il capitano. E come ho detto, io l'ho avuto, esattamente dieci anni fa, in quel capanno nella foresta, con te, quando mi hai ordinato di usare quel coltello per salvarci da quei delinquenti che mi avevano rapito."  
"Cosa?!"  
"Io... Io credevo che quello che provo fosse..." continuò lei, asciugandosi una lacrima "Invece è tutto a causa di questo dannato legame che mi rende tua schiava..."  
"Mikasa, spiegati..." la incitò il ragazzo, afferrandole un braccio.  
La giovane scosse la testa, facendo un passo verso il castano, alzando finalmente gli occhi e incrociando quelli dell'amico.  
Poi si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò.  
Eren restò sorpreso dal gesto; in un primo momento ricambiò il bacio, ma poi la allontanò, delicatamente.  
"Aspetta, Mikasa, questo..." sussurrò, tenendola per le spalle "Non possiamo, tu sei sconvolta, devi calmarti. E poi noi siamo amici da dieci anni... magari è vero, ed è l'Ackerbond che ti fa agire in questo modo."  
Mikasa sembrò ferita da quelle parole, si liberò dalla presa e corse verso la sua stanza, chiudendosi dentro. Eren sospirò rassegnato e uscì in cortile, dove ritrovò Hanjie, che giocava con un allegro e ridente Levi, di nuovo sveglio.  
La donna lo guardò e capì subito quanto successo.  
"Ho capito, dovrò parlarle io." disse, superando la porta, ancora con il bambino in braccio "Mi porto dietro Levi, sicuramente mi darà una mano."  
Salì fino al dormitorio e bussò alla porta di Mikasa, prima di aprire ed entrare nella stanza.  
La ragazza era seduta sul letto e si abbracciava le ginocchia, nascondendo il volto tra le gambe. Hanjie si sedette accanto a lei, sistemando Levi tra di loro.  
"Parlare a volte aiuta, sai?" esordì.  
"A che serve? Io resto comunque una schiava." sussurrò la giovane, alzando il capo ma fissando il vuoto.  
"Nessuno ti vede in quel modo." rispose il comandante, passandole una mano sul braccio, con delicatezza "Certo, tu sei in qualche modo speciale, in quanto a bravura nel combattimento sei quasi pari al vecchio Levi, ma questo non fa di te una schiava."  
"Gli Ackerman sono frutto di esperimenti, in pratica sono giganti in forma umana. L'ha sentito quello che hanno detto Armin e Annie."  
"Sì, l'ho sentito." ammise Hanjie "E sicuramente questo influisce sulle tue capacità, come in quelle di Jean, Levi e della principessa."  
"E l'Ackerbond?" insistette Mikasa "Io pensavo che quello che provavo fosse... Invece potrebbe essere frutto di questo legame artificiale, non cosa veramente provo io."  
"Io penso che non sia tanto diverso da ciò che succede ai Giganti Mutaforma, come Eren e Armin." spiegò la donna, calma "Loro hanno dentro di sé anche le coscienze di coloro che li hanno preceduti. Per te potrebbe essere qualcosa di simile, devi solo capire quanto è l'Ackerbond e quanto sono i tuoi reali sentimenti. A tal proposito ho una proposta da farti."  
"Cosa?" chiese la giovane, prendendo meglio Levi, che si era arrampicato in braccio a lei e si era accoccolato sul suo grembo.  
"Scrivi un diario." propose Hanjie "Scrivi tutto ciò che hai in mente, tutto quello che succede, e poi consegnalo a me. Ciò che scriverai sarà strettamente confidenziale, ma potrebbe aiutare te, ed eventualmente Jean e i bambini nel caso succeda qualcosa di simile. Visto quello che abbiamo scoperto vorrei fare delle ricerche più approfondite, quindi avere un tuo diario, ma anche uno di Jean, qualcosa da Historia sulla principessa e l'osservazione del comportamento di Levi, almeno finché è in queste condizioni, sarà utile, inoltre mettere per iscritto i pensieri potrebbe schiarirti le idee."  
Mikasa annuì, osservando Levi, che aveva allungato la manina e le faceva delle piccole carezze sulla guancia, come a consolarla.  
"Comunque, se posso darti un consiglio..." concluse la donna "non ti demoralizzare. Certi uomini sono piuttosto lenti a capire anche quello che provano loro stessi. Dagli tempo, e nel frattempo concentrati su te stessa. Magari dai anche una mano per gestire Levi, in fondo è un tuo lontano parente, no?"  
La ragazza annuì nuovamente, aprendo la bocca per parlare, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Hanjie andò ad aprire, ed entrarono Armin e Annie, mano nella mano.  
"Scusate se vi disturbo, ma Annie ha avuto un'idea che può aiutarci a velocizzare le ricerche sulla situazione di Levi." informò il ragazzo, serio.  
Le due donne si voltarono verso la marleyana, in attesa, e il ragazzo la incoraggiò a parlare.  
"Ecco... Da quello che ricordo, Zeke era, Tra noi guerrieri di Marley, la persona con più informazioni tra tutti." spiegò "Sapeva un sacco di cose, molte più di noi. Forse sarebbe il caso di recuperarlo, in qualche modo."  
"Stai proponendo una seconda missione a Marley?" chiese il comandante dell'Armata Ricognitiva, dubbiosa.  
"Proprio così, Hanjie." intervenne il ragazzo "Ma questa volta, al contrario dell'ultima, di andremo tutti, nessuno andrà avanti. Staremo tutti in prima linea, e useremo tutti e tre i giganti. Verrà anche Annie."  
"No, è pericoloso." obiettò Hanjie "Avete visto cosa ha fatto a Levi."  
"Non è necessario avere Zeke fisicamente qui. Bastano le sue memorie." continuò il biondo, convincente.  
"Basterà che uno di noi lo divori." spiegò Annie "Così avremo accesso alle sue conoscenze."  
"Vorrà farlo Eren." si intromise Mikasa "È da un mese che ripete di volerlo uccidere lui, quindi lasciateglielo fare. Noi ci occuperemo degli altri."  
"Ho solo una richiesta." concluse Annie, prendendo entrambe le mani del compagno "Reiner... lui è una vittima, come me. Portatelo qui, ma lasciatelo vivere."  
"D'accordo, stai tranquilla." la rassicurò il ragazzo, baciandole la fronte.  
"Okay, d'accordo, faremo un'altra missione a Marley." acconsentì Hanjie, alzandosi in piedi "Però dovremo organizzare ogni minimo particolare. Andiamo! Radunate la squadra!"  
Ciò detto uscì, seguita dalla coppia.  
Mikasa si voltò verso Levi, che si era addormentato di nuovo, con la testa sul suo seno, all'altezza del cuore.  
Lo prese meglio e si alzò, raggiungendo gli altri. Hanjie aveva ragione, doveva mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri, ma non poteva ignorare i suoi obblighi di soldato, che magari potevano anche risultare utili allo scopo.


	15. 14

Ci vollero due settimane per organizzare la missione nei minimi particolari.  
Decisero di non coinvolgere nessun altro al di fuori della squadra speciale, per non rischiare di perdere altri soldati, come l'ultima volta, in cui erano morti in molti, oltre ad essere stato messo Levi fuori gioco.  
Oltre a ciò, dovevano barcamenarsi nelle faccende giornaliere: con il bambino che richiedeva continue attenzioni non era facile organizzarsi, ma ce la fecero, inoltre Hanjie concesse a Annie di spostarsi dalle prigioni a una delle stanze libere del dormitorio degli ufficiali, insieme a Armin, così che, con la scusa di tenere la ragazza sotto controllo più facilmente, la loro relazione prese la rincorsa, bruciando le tappe, poichè non volevano perdersi un attimo dato che a entrambi mancava poco tempo da vivere.  
La mattina dell'inizio della missione, Armin si svegliò prima dell'alba.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi, osservando la giovane donna accoccolata sul suo petto, ancora profondamente addormentata.  
Le posò un bacio sui capelli, spostandola delicatamente di lato, e lasciandosi scappare un breve gemito di dolore. Sorrise, ripensando a quanto successo quella notte, e ricollegando la questione dei muscoli indolenziti a quanto gli era stato spiegato da Jean, quando, qualche giorno prima, in cerca di qualche consiglio, poichè il ragazzo di Trost era sicuramente più esperto di lui, gli aveva confidato di voler provare a raggiungere un ulteriore traguardo nella loro relazione.  
Si girò su un fianco, guardando la compagna, in attesa che si svegliasse. Sapeva che il dolore sarebbe passato in fretta, grazie al potere rigenerativo del Gigante, però era comunque preoccupato per Annie; ci era andato piano, come gli aveva consigliato l'amico, si erano presi tutto il tempo per coccolarsi, per prepararsi ed esplorare ogni sensazione, ma nonostante tutto sapeva di averle fatto male.  
Aveva ancora impressa nella mente l'immagine del suo volto contratto in una leggera smorfia, nel momento in cui si era preso la sua verginità, espressione durata un battito di ciglia, ma tanto era bastato per farlo preoccupare. Certo, quanto era seguito era stato fantastico oltre ogni sua aspettativa, però non riusciva a non essere preoccupato per la compagna.  
Annie, finalmente, aprì gli occhi, e lui le tolse, con una carezza, i capelli scompigliati che le cadevano sul viso.  
Si sorrisero, poi la giovane si stiracchiò, ma sussultò quasi subito per una fitta, portandosi una mano al basso ventre.  
"Stai bene?" domandò il ragazzo, preoccupato.  
"Sì, ora passa." lo rassicurò la bionda "È solo che... ecco... era la prima volta, e non pensavo che tu fossi così..."  
"Colossale?" completò il giovane, sorridendo quando la vide arrossire "Sì, lo so, sono quattro anni che gli altri ragazzi mi fanno questa battuta, quando mi vedono in doccia. A quanto pare sono invidiosi."  
"Però mi va bene così." lo rassicurò Annie, spostandosi sopra di lui e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra "Sei stato dolce, e mi è piaciuto. Lo rifarei mille volte con te."  
Armin sorrise malizioso, stringendola e baciandola con maggiore trasporto, per poi riprendere l'attività che li aveva tenuti svegli fino a tardi la sera precedente. In fondo era ancora presto, potevano attardarsi ancora un po' a letto, e lui si era scoperto adorare il volto della sua ragazza mentre facevano l'amore, quindi voleva vederlo ancora.  
Due ore dopo, finalmente, scesero a colazione, raggiungendo gli amici al tavolo loro riservato.  
Anche gli altri erano appena scesi, e già la confusione regnava sovrana: Sasha si era riempita il piatto e litigava con Connie, che le aveva preso alcune pagnotte da sotto i suoi occhi, Jean cercava di mediare tra loro, Eren faceva colazione, tenendo Levi sulle ginocchia, il quale beveva tranquillo dal suo biberon, tenendolo con entrambe le manine, imboccato anche da Mikasa, seduta accanto al ragazzo per aiutarlo col bambino, e gli dava grosse cucchiaiate di semolino, che il piccolo accettava volentieri.  
Ma, quando la coppia prese posto, tutti si zittirono, fissandoli in attesa che dicessero qualcosa.  
Il primo a rompere il silenzio, però, fu Connie.  
"Stai bene, Annie?" chiese, rivolgendosi alla ragazza "Perché da come camminavi sembrava avessi una scopa in cu..."  
"SASHA, MENALO!" fu il coro di risposta, che interruppe la pessima battuta del ragazzo, enfatizzato da Levi, che gli lanciò addosso il biberon.  
La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte e colpì la testa dell'amico con il cucchiaio, mentre gli altri facevano posto ai nuovi arrivati.  
"A parte gli scherzi..." parlò Jean, calmo "lo sapete, vero, che le pareti del dormitorio sono sottili e abbiamo sentito tutto, sia ieri sera che stamattina?"  
I due arrossiscono, e il giovane rise divertito, dando una pacca sulla spalla all'amico.  
"Tranquilli!" li rassicurò "Siamo contenti che vi siate divertiti... Magari ha aiutato Armin a svuotare la mente per evitare attacchi di panico nel pieno della battaglia, quando dovrebbe tenere acceso il cervello."  
"Veramente ha svuotato qualcos'altro, non la mente." intervenne nuovamente Connie, ma venne di nuovo zittito da Sasha, che lo colpì con il piatto appena svuotato.  
"Ancora con questa storia? Ma è successo quattro anni fa!" si lamentò il biondo, mangiando la sua colazione.  
Hanjie interruppe la conversazione, avvicinandosi al tavolo con aria seria.  
"Bando alle chiacchiere! Oggi dovete andare in missione." li ammonì "E sbrigatevi, la nave sta aspettando!"  
I giovani finirono in fretta di fare colazione e si alzarono, andando di corsa nel cortile, dove li attendeva la carrozza che li avrebbe accompagnati al porto.  
Lì era già pronta una piccola e veloce nave a vapore, che li avrebbe portati a destinazione, in una baia isolata non lontano dal ghetto di Liberio, a Marley.  
Salirono sulla nave e presero posto. Hanjie si mise alla guida, ed Eren restò in piedi vicino a uno dei grandi oblò, con Levi in braccio.  
Non potendolo lasciare solo a Paradis, avevano deciso di portarlo con loro, lasciandolo in nave insieme a Hanjie in attesa del loro ritorno.  
Il viaggio sarebbe durato qualche ora, quindi occuparono il tempo ripassando il piano, in modo da ridurre al minimo le improvvisazioni.  
Era sera quando iniziarono a vedere le coste di Marley a distanza, e la tensione si fece sentire.  
Eren riprese il suo posto vicino all'oblò, con il bambino accoccolato in braccio, il quale stringeva, sonnacchioso, le cinghie dell'uniforme del giovane.  
Mikasa si avvicinò, facendo una carezza a Levi.  
"Non si è ancora addormentato?" chiese.  
"Ha sonno, ma credo che senta la nostra tensione e si preoccupi." spiegò l'altro, prendendo meglio il piccolo.  
Fuori si fece buio, e la nave virò verso un'insenatura ben riparata, da cui potevano vedere le luci della capitale di Paradis e del suo ghetto, e gettò l'ancora a due passi dalla spiaggia.  
Venne calata la scialuppa, e Eren fece per lasciare Levi a Hanjie, ma il bambino si aggrappò forte al giovane e scoppiò a piangere.  
"Levi, devo andare." disse il ragazzo, prendendogli le manine "Non posso portarti con me, è pericoloso, e tu non sei forte come prima."  
Ma Levi non ne volle sapere, il volume dei suoi lamenti aumentò e si strinse al collo di Eren, al ché Mikasa si avvicinò e, con delicatezza, lo prese in braccio.  
"Su, non fare così." sussurrò "Torneremo presto, davvero. E ti assicuro che Eren non si farà niente, mi occuperò personalmente della sua sicurezza. Però tu devi aspettare qui con Hanjie."  
Il bambino fece un ultimo lamento e la fissò, ricevendo un sorriso e un bacio sulla fronte come risposta, poi finalmente si lasciò prendere dal comandante e, dopo aver ricevuto una carezza dal padre adottivo, li lasciò andare.  
Non ci volle molto per arrivare alle porte del ghetto, e ancora meno per entrare. Sapeva dove erano alloggiati i quattro possessori dei Giganti che militavano per Marley, e conoscevano bene il piano.  
Eren corse verso il quartiere militare del ghetto e si fermò in mezzo alla piazza, quindi attese che i suoi raggiungessero i posti prestabiliti e, in pochi secondi, si morse il palmo e, in un'esplosione, si trasformò.  
Non ci volle molto per veder arrivare i primi militari, che cercarono di avere la meglio sul Gigante d'Attacco, e non fu neanche una sorpresa veder emergere da uno dei cortili adiacenti il Gigante Mascella.  
Eren gli tirò un pugno, mentre Mikasa e Jean gli volarono attorno con l'ausilio dei dispositivi di movimento tridimensionale e pronti a usare le lance fulmine se fosse stato necessario.  
Poco dopo vennero raggiunti anche dal Gigante Bestia, ed Eren lasciò il Mascella alle cure dei due Ackerman, a cui è erano uniti anche Connie e Sasha, per occuparsi del fratello.  
Gli tirò un pugno, ma Zeke si spostò con un balzo, tanto che Eren quasi perse l'equilibrio; ma il ragazzo era determinato, lo aggredì nuovamente e lo bloccò a terra.  
In quel momento sentì una grande forza fluirgli attraverso le vene. Continuando a tenere il fratello bloccato a terra si guardò intorno, notando poco lontano Annie che aveva appena morso la collottola del Quadrupede, anch'ella intervenuta nella battaglia, e sulla spalla della sua alleata Armin, pronto a intervenire in caso di estremo bisogno, poichè il suo gigante non era fatto per i lunghi combattimenti.  
Annie non si fece remore, e con un morso uccise l'ospite, inglobando in sé il potere del Quadrupede. Eren sorrise: era un altro potere dalla loro parte.  
Zeke cercò di liberarsi dalla presa, ma l'altro strinse di più, abbassandosi sul suo collo con le fauci spalancate.  
Voleva uccidere suo fratello. Doveva farlo per tutti coloro che erano morti a causa sua, doveva farlo per Levi, che era in quelle condizioni a causa sua.  
Levi.  
Sarebbero mai riusciti a trovare una cura? E se la cura non esistesse? Come avrebbero fatto?  
A Eren mancava poco tempo, non avrebbe potuto fargli da padre per molto...  
Fargli da padre.  
Solo un mese prima non gli passava neanche per l'anticamera del cervello di poterlo essere, ma ora...  
Ora Eren voleva essere padre, voleva poter vedere crescere quel bambino. E voleva che nessun possessore dei Nove Giganti dovesse preoccuparsi della vita breve, che potesse vivere una vita lunga al pari di ogni altro essere umano.  
Espresse quel desiderio, affondando i denti nella collottola del Gigante Bestia, e quando il suo ospite fu estratto lo divorò.  
Intanto Jean aveva deciso di scortare Armin e Annie alla ricerca di Reiner, perché tanto Mikasa, Connie e Sasha erano perfettamente in grado di cavarsela da soli contro il loro nemico.  
Entrarono in uno degli edifici, la ragazza in testa al gruppo, e salirono due rampe di scale.  
Poi la donna aprì la porta che si trovava di fronte alla scalinata, ma Armin si avvicinò, le fece una carezza rassicurante e, dopo aver fatto un cenno a Jean, finalmente la spalancò.  
Reiner era seduto vicino alla finestra, con un fucile puntato contro sé stesso e il dito sul grilletto, pronto a spararsi.  
"Okay, Reiner, non fare gesti avventati." disse Armin, portando le mani avanti "Posa lentamente quel fucile."  
Ma l'uomo non si mosse. Jean si avvicinò, prendendogli il polso.  
"Avanti, Reiner. Siamo venuti per te." sussurrò, calmo.  
Reiner gli scostò la mano, senza muoversi dalla posizione. Il ragazzo arretrò, spalancando improvvisamente gli occhi e portandosi una mano alla testa.  
"Io... Non ce la faccio..." balbettò l'altro, tremando.  
"Ti prego, non farlo. Vieni con noi. Nessuno ti farà nulla, te lo assicuro." intervenne Annie, facendosi finalmente avanti.  
Reiner si bloccò, fissandola sorpreso, infine lasciò andare l'arma, che cadde a terra.  
Ma il fucile era carico, e il colpo partì non appena toccò il pavimento, colpendo il Marleyano alla pancia, che cadde a terra, portandosi le mani sugli addominali.  
Annie urlò, e Jean lo raggiunse in due falcate, afferrandolo prima che si accasciasse a terra.  
"Dannazione, Reiner! Rigenerati!" ringhiò, tamponandogli la ferita.  
Annie e Armin si inginocchiarono accanto a loro, cercando di aiutare Jean, mentre Reiner boccheggiava.  
Poi si fece cianotico, e il respiro si fermò.  
"Cazzo! No!" esclamò il ragazzo di Trost, facendolo stendere per terra, per fargli un massaggio cardiaco "Stupido idiota! Rigenerati!" si abbassò, chiudendogli il naso e insufflandogli l'aria dalla bocca, per poi riprendere il massaggio cardiaco.  
Ci vollero tre tentativi, prima che Reiner riuscisse a respirare da solo e, in un momento di lucidità, canalizzasse il suo potere rigenerante sulla ferita.  
"Ora dobbiamo andare!" riferì Armin, alzandosi e guardando dalla finestra "Non credo che Eren e gli altri riusciranno a resistere ancora a lungo!"  
Annie annuì e aiutò Jean a mettere in piedi Reiner, per poi trascinarlo giù per le scale e poi all'aria aperta.  
Appena furono nella piazza dove si stavano svolgendo i combattimenti, videro che tutto era cessato, e che Eren, tornato umano, si era riparato dietro un cumulo di macerie insieme a Sasha, che piangeva disperata.  
"Che diavolo succede?" chiese Jean, adagiando a terra Reiner, ancora debole.  
"C... Connie..." singhiozzò Sasha.  
"È stato ferito a morte mentre catturavamo il Gigante Mascella." spiegò il ragazzo "Stiamo usando la dose del fluido che avevamo con noi per salvargli la vita, usando il Mascella stesso, approfittando della ritirata temporanea della difesa marleyana."  
Poco dopo Mikasa li raggiunse, e poco lontano si sentì un'esplosione, seguita dall'urlo di un gigante comune coperto da quello di un uomo che veniva divorato. Poi fu di nuovo silenzio.  
Sasha fu la prima ad uscire allo scoperto, seguita dagli altri, che corsero verso la voragine al centro della quale c'era Connie, in posizione fetale e con evidenti segni della trasformazione in gigante sul volto.  
Eren lo prese in braccio e si guardò intorno.  
"Dobbiamo andarcene alla svelta! Ho le memorie di mio fratello, e da quello che ho capito abbiamo recuperato anche gli altri Giganti!" ordinò.  
"Mi trasformerò, salirete su di me, così la fuga sarà più veloce!" propose Annie.  
"Io la coprirò, con il mio Titano." continuò Armin "Terrò con me il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale, così vi raggiungerò in fretta."  
Tutti annuirono, d'accordo con il piano, e si andarono a riparare, in attesa della trasformazione.  
Armin la baciò, poi corse a distanza di sicurezza ed entrambi mutarono.  
E mentre Lui buttava all'aria la piazza, lei prese gli amici sulle spalle e corse via molto velocemente, finché anche il ragazzo non la raggiunse, piantando un arpione del suo dispositivo sulla spalla e atterrando vicino all'orecchio di lei.  
E, un quarto d'ora dopo, arrivarono alla baia e, velocemente, salirono a bordo, partendo alla volta di Paradis prima che qualcuno li vedesse.  
"Che diavolo è successo?!" domandò Hanjie, manovrando la nave, cercando di orientarsi al buio.  
"In breve: Reiner è stato recuperato vivo, Annie ha anche il potere del Quadrupede e io ho poteri e memorie del Titano di mio fratello." spiegò spicciamente Eren, prendendo su Levi, che dormiva avvolto in una coperta "E poi abbiamo dovuto usare il Mascella per salvare la vita di Connie."  
"Non è tutto." continuò Jean, sedendosi accanto a Reiner, che era stato messo semi-disteso e teneva gli occhi chiusi, ancora privo di forze "Io credo di aver appena avuto l'Ackerbond."


	16. 15

"Come? Ne sei sicuro?" intervenne Mikasa, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.  
"E con chi?" continuò Hanjie, continuando a guardare il mare scuro.  
"Avete detto che è una scossa che sprigiona una grande forza, no?" rispose Jean "Beh, l'ho avuta. Per quanto riguarda chi, ne parliamo quando torniamo a casa."  
"Quindi tu saresti un Ackerman?" sussurrò Reiner, ancora affaticato "Dovevo immaginarlo... da come hai guidato l'attacco contro di me quattro anni fa a Shigashina." gli diede una pacca sul braccio "Ottimo lavoro, amico mio."  
Il ragazzo gli prese la mano, sorridendo e alzandosi, quindi affiancò Hanjie alla postazione di manovra, e guardò fuori, verso l'orizzonte.  
"Non vedo il Capitano Levi." chiese il biondo Titano, guardandosi intorno "come mai non è qui con voi? Pensavo che avrebbe continuato a fare da balia a Eren."  
"Ehm... Lui è..." rispose Armin, esitante, ma Eren lo fermò.  
"Lui è morto." completò, abbassando lo sguardo sul bambino addormentato tra le sue braccia "Il vecchio Levi Ackerman è morto un mese fa, avvelenato dal morso del Gigante Bestia."  
"Cosa..." si tirò su, ma una fitta al ventre, dove la ferita si stava ancora rimarginando, lo bloccò, facendolo ansimare "Un momento... ora che ci penso... il veleno del... del Gigante Bestia mette fuori uso gli Ackerman, temporaneamente... ma... ma non li uccide."  
"Io... Queste cose non le sapevo..." ammise Annie, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Noi siamo solo dei guerrieri, non ci hanno mai detto tutto." continuò l'altro "Molte cose le ho scoperte di recente, quello che sapeva di più era Zeke."  
Si fece silenzio, le informazioni andavano elaborate, inoltre se Zeke era quello che ne sapeva di più, ora l'unico che poteva dire qualcosa era Eren, il quale era rimasto in piedi, in silenzio, con il bambino addormentato tra le braccia e lo sguardo perso nello scuro orizzonte.  
"Il vecchio Levi è morto." ripeté "Non c'è cura al veleno della Bestia, per cui ora non c'è più Levi Ackerman, solo Levi Jaegger."  
"Dannazione!" esclamò Hanjie, stringendo i comandi e facendo una manovra azzardata per entrare nel porto ormai deserto "Questa è una pessima notizia!"  
"La buona notizia è che abbiamo recuperato tutti i Titani Mutaforma." ammise Mikasa.  
"Ah, sì... Come sta Connie? Avete detto che ha divorato il Mascella... Questo significa che avete dovuto usare una delle siringhe con il siero che avevamo a disposizione..."  
"Non si è ancora svegliato." rispose Sasha "Però respira..."  
"Per Armin di sono volute ore perché riprendesse conoscenza." disse il ragazzo di Trost, avvicinandosi nuovamente a Reiner e sedendosi accanto a lui "Però non siamo ancora certi di avere tutti i Titani dalla nostra. Tu cosa vuoi fare? Starai dalla nostra parte?"  
"Ti prego, accetta di collaborare..." lo implorò Annie "Sono delle brave persone, non sono i demoni che ci hanno fatto credere quelli di Marley..."  
"Ti avverto, però, che non sarà facile. Tutti sanno cosa ha fatto il Gigante Corazzato. Perfino Armin, quando si trasforma fuori città, incute ancora parecchio timore." precisò Jean "Però nella squadra speciale saresti al sicuro, e ci sarei io a proteggerti."  
Reiner rise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Di tutti quelli con cui potevi creare il legame doveva capitare proprio con me?" esclamò, tornando poi serio "Quindi Armin ha divorato Berthold... ci sono altre cose di cui dovrei venire a conoscenza?"  
Armin e Annie si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi la ragazza si avvicinò all'amico e si sedette accanto, seguita dal compagno.  
"Sì, a dire il vero c'è una cosa che devi sapere." ammise lei "Vedi... Io... Noi... Ci manca poco tempo, quindi abbiamo deciso..."  
Non terminò la frase, Armin si abbassò su di lei e la baciò, rendendo evidente il concetto che voleva esprimere. Reiner sorrise e scosse la testa, scompigliando i capelli all'amica.  
"Beh, Berthold era innamorato di te, almeno ha trovato il modo di dichiararsi, anche se non come avrebbe voluto."  
"Questo non era Berthold, ma ero io." specificò Armin "All'inizio era anche lui, ma ora non più, sono io ad agire, non lui."  
Hanjie fece le ultime manovre e fece accostare la nave al molo, poi si alzò e fece scendere la passerella.  
"Andiamo, è quasi l'alba e dobbiamo ancora fare un sacco di cose." ordinò, camminando verso la carrozza che li aspettava.  
Restarono in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, e quando arrivarono alla caserma per prima cosa portarono Connie alla sua stanza.  
Sasha si sedette in un angolo del letto, osservando il ragazzo ancora privo di sensi; Jean entrò e si sedette sul proprio letto, raccogliendo le proprie cose.  
"Hanjie mi ha ordinato di trasferirmi in un'altra camera con Reiner." la informò "Dice che vuole sfruttare l'Ackerbond che ho avuto con lui per tenerlo d'occhio."  
"Va bene. Io aspetto che si svegli..." rispose la ragazza, senza alzare gli occhi dal volto dell'amico "Qualcuno deve restare con lui... Magari sta avendo degli incubi, e quando si sveglierà..."  
Il biondo annuì, prese i suoi effetti personali e si spostò qualche porta più avanti, alla sua nuova stanza, dove era già stato accompagnato Reiner, che ora stava parlando con Mikasa, Annie e Armin.  
"Ragazzi, dovreste andare a riposare." disse il giovane, poggiando il sacco con le sue cose sul nuovo letto.  
"Abbiamo portato dei vestiti nuovi a Reiner." spiegò Annie "Almeno mette qualcosa che non sia l'uniforme degli Eldiani di Marley."  
"Giusto." annuì il giovane, riponendo le sue cose nei cassetti sotto il letto "Però ora dovreste andare a riposare, soprattutto tu, Mikasa. Sembra che ti sia venuto uno dei tuoi soliti mal di testa."  
"È da quando siamo arrivati che mi fa più male del solito." ammise la bruna, passandosi le mani sulle tempie "Sembra come quando eravamo bambini..."  
"È l'Ackerbond." spiegò l'altra "Ti fa capire che qualcosa non va con il tuo ospite. Forse ti conviene andare a vedere come sta Eren, prima mi è sembrato strano."  
"Vai pure." la incoraggiò Armin, vedendo l'esitazione dell'amica "Anche noi tra poco andiamo a riposare."  
"Certo... si chiama riposare, ora." si lamentò, scherzosamente, Jean "Se permettete vorrei dormire, non voglio avere la diretta delle vostre performance, come l'altra notte."  
"Brutta cosa l'invidia." rispose il ragazzo di Shigashina "Forse sarebbe ora che ti trovassi un ragazzo, Jean."  
Non attese risposta e scortò le ragazze fuori, lasciando i due soli.  
Reiner lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
"So cosa vuoi chiedermi." disse, alla tacita domanda dell'amico "Sì, sono gay, ma me ne sono reso conto da poco."  
"A Marley i gay non sono ben visti." ammise l'altro, sfilandosi la fascia dal braccio "Non lo possiamo dire in giro, dobbiamo tenerlo nascosto... come se non fosse già abbastanza essere additati di continuo perché Eldiani."  
"Non che qui sia tanto diverso, non è che siamo mal visti, ma comunque non abbiamo vita facile." rispose Jean, finendo di mettere in ordine le sue cose.  
Intanto Mikasa era scesa alla fontana per lavarsi la faccia. Il mal di testa era forte e pulsante, e se era vero ciò che Annie le aveva detto, era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con Eren. Ma non voleva andare, non voleva dare retta all'Ackerbond. Voleva essere libera!  
Ma più resisteva all'impulso e più il mal di testa aumentava, per cui ad un certo punto si decise, rientrò nei dormitori e salì le scale fino alle loro stanze, fermandosi di fronte a quella dell'amico.  
La porta era socchiusa, e la stanza era buia. Evidentemente Eren non aveva voluto accendere nessun lume per non svegliare Levi.  
Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, restando ferma per il tempo necessario perché i suoi occhi si abituassero all'oscurità.  
Ma non ci fu bisogno di vedere per capire cosa stesse succedendo: oltre al respiro profondo del bambino addormentato nel suo lettino, sentì dei singhiozzi soffocati dal letto di Eren.  
Senza dire nulla si avvicinò, si sedette sul letto per togliersi gli stivali e si stese accanto al giovane, che le dava le spalle, abbracciandolo e passandogli una mano nei capelli.  
Il mal di testa cessò all'istante, ma lei non si mosse, sentendo l'amico irrigidirsi, pur continuando a singhiozzare.  
"Qualcosa non va?" domandò, calma.  
Eren esitò a rispondere, era raro che mostrasse apertamente le sue emozioni, che non fossero rabbia, ma conosceva Mikasa da dieci anni, erano cresciuti insieme, e lei era tra le persone che lo conoscevano meglio.  
"N... Non c'è cura..." sussurrò "per il Capitano non c'è cura... E io... Io ho ancora poco tempo... mio... mio figlio... io non voglio lasciarlo solo così presto..."  
La giovane fu sorpresa di sentirlo parlare in quel modo. Si riferiva al Capitano come "mio figlio" solo se parlava con qualcuno esterno, per cui doveva mantenere la copertura, altrimenti si riferiva a lui come "il Capitano". Fece un respiro profondo e si alzò su un gomito, togliendogli i capelli dalla faccia con la mano libera per poterlo guardare in volto.  
"Ci siamo anche noi, ce ne prenderemo cura insieme, tutti quanti." lo rassicurò "Io e Jean siamo suoi lontani parenti, credi davvero che lo lasceremmo solo? So che sarà difficile, ma tu concentrati prima di tutto a creare dei bei ricordi con lui. Sei la persona che gli è stata più vicina da quando è diventato così, sicuramente non ti dimenticherà, soprattutto se continui a stargli accanto nonostante tutto."  
"V... Voglio adottarlo ufficialmente... Ma non so se quattro anni basteranno per lui..." confermò il castano, girandosi per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Li faremo bastare, e ti aiuteremo tutti quanti, te l'ho detto." concluse la giovane "Ora riposa, tutto si sistemerà."  
Eren annuì, accoccolandosi contro il petto dell'amica, più tranquillo; pochi minuti dopo cadde tra le braccia di Morfeo, stremato dalla nottata e dai pensieri negativi che lo avevano assalito.


	17. 16

Al pomeriggio si ritrovarono tutti nella sala riunioni degli ufficiali per fare il punto della situazione.  
"Sei assolutamente certo che non esista una cura?" chiese, per l'ennesima volta Hanjie a Eren, pensierosa, segnando su un taccuino alcuni appunti.  
"Sì, non c'è nessuna cura." confermò il ragazzo "Non ho trovato nulla nei ricordi del Titano Bestia. Ormai credo sia inutile fare altre ricerche, non credo che ne vedremo a capo."  
La donna si passò una mano sugli occhi, aggiustandosi la benda, e fece un respiro rassegnato.  
"A questo punto dovrò mandare una missiva riservata a Historia per comunicarle la cosa." disse "Dovremo inscenare la morte del Capitano e rendere definitivo il certificato di nascita di Levi Jaeger."  
Fece un respiro profondo e tornò a guardare i suoi uomini, seduti attorno al tavolo.  
"Dal resoconto della missione risulta che avete recuperato tutti i Giganti in possesso di Marley." continuò "Questo significa che sono tutti e nove dalla nostra parte?"  
"Se posso..." intervenne Reiner, portando il busto in avanti, rivolgendosi al gruppo "Non penso che si daranno per vinti a Marley, cercheranno di recuperare almeno me e Annie, soprattutto ora che sanno che lei è ancora viva."  
"Noi saremo pronti ad accoglierli, ora che ci sei anche tu, intanto che anche Connie si addestra con il suo Gigante saremo in grado di rimandarlo a casa a calci in culo." rispose Jean, sicuro "Inoltre c'è una cosa che non sanno: anche se Levi è fuori uso, Mikasa non è la sola Ackerman rimasta, e a quanto pare questa scossa, questo Ackerbond, ha fatto sì che la mia forza reale venisse fuori. E tutto grazie a te."  
"Uhuhuh! Jean è innamorato!" esclamò Connie, ridendo.  
"Sasha, potresti picchiare lo schiaccianoci da parte mia?" chiese il giovane, stizzito, e venne accontentato quasi subito.  
Hanjie sospirò e si alzò in piedi, chiudendo il quaderno su cui aveva preso appunti.  
"Potete andare." disse "Manderò la lettera a Historia oggi stesso, dovremo iniziare a preparare il funerale."  
"Vado a preparare il cavallo." esclamò Jean, saltando in piedi.  
"No, Jean." lo fermò la donna "Capisco che tu voglia fare visita alla principessina, ma ora ti voglio qui in caserma, dietro a Reiner. Manderò qualcun altro."  
Il giovane fece un sospiro deluso ma non obiettò e seguì gli altri fuori dalla sala riunioni.  
Due giorni dopo venne organizzato il funerale a Levi Ackerman, la cui bara venne sepolta nel cimitero militare poco fuori dalle mura di Shigashina.  
Il corpo ufficiali era raccolto di fronte alla lapide, attorno alla regina, che aveva deciso di partecipare alla cerimonia, rendendola solenne. Poco distanti assistevano altre persone, gente che il vecchio Levi aveva conosciuto nei suoi 40 anni di vita e a cui in un modo o nell'altro aveva fatto del bene.  
La bara era vuota, ma solo i componenti della sua squadra e le persone più vicine, come Historia, erano a conoscenza del vero motivo, a tutti gli altri era stato detto che non era stato possibile riportare il corpo in patria.  
Eren fissava la pietra tombale, serio, tenendo in braccio il piccolo Levi, il quale sembrava aver intuito la serietà della cerimonia e non aveva fatto un capriccio né un fiato per tutto il tempo, stringendosi a quello che ormai era diventato suo padre.  
Il ragazzo era pensieroso; se fino a qualche giorno prima le speranze di riavere indietro il loro capitano, seppur minime, c'erano ancora, adesso non c'erano più, avrebbero dovuto cavarsela da sé, senza il suo supporto e la sua guida, scegliendo da soli la strada da percorrere.  
Prese due sassi da terra, passandone il più piccolo a Levi, e si mise in fila, per la processione che rendeva omaggio e dava l'ultimo saluto al loro ufficiale. Quando arrivò di fronte alla lapide, si abbassò, poggiando l'oggetto sul bordo, dove erano state poggiate altre pietre dalle persone precedenti, e aiutò il bambino a fare lo stesso, quindi si spostò, lasciando il posto a Hanjie, ultima della fila.  
La donna si fermò, dando le spalle a tutti, e si inginocchiò davanti alla tomba.  
Restò ferma per un po', poi le sue spalle presero a tremare. Levi la indicò, così Eren la raggiunse, abbassandosi accanto a lei.  
"Comandante? Stai bene?" chiese, a bassa voce.  
"I... Io..." sussurrò la donna, singhiozzando "Lui... Lui era il mio migliore amico... E ora lui è... è..."  
Scoppiò a piangere più forte; il ragazzo le diede delle pacche rassicuranti sulla spalla, e Levi si allungò per farle una piccola carezza consolatoria. Hanjie guardò il bambino, e le lacrime scesero più copiose.  
Eren le mise in braccio il piccolo, aiutandola ad alzarsi, poi raggiunsero insieme il resto del gruppo.  
"Eren, promettimi una cosa..." disse la castana, stringendo il neonato, che continuava a farle carezze sulle guance "Promettimi che avrà la felicità che non ha potuto avere fin'ora."  
"Per quel poco che posso fare, te lo prometto." acconsentì l'altro, dando un buffetto al figlio.  
Hanjie sorrise e baciò la fronte di Levi, tornando verso la carrozza che li avrebbe riportati a casa.  
Le sarebbe mancato il vecchio Levi, il suo amico scorbutico e maniaco dell'ordine e la pulizia, ma sicuramente qualcosa sarebbe rimasto in quel bambino, e voleva vederlo crescere e diventare ciò che non aveva potuto essere nella sua vita passata: una persona felice senza alcun rimpianto.  
Passarono due mesi, durante i quali il gruppo continuò ad allenarsi, forte anche dei nuovi membri e dei nuovi poteri acquisiti.  
E, durante quelle settimane non solo Annie e Reiner si inserirono maggiormente nel gruppo che una volta rappresentava i loro nemici, ma Jean imparò molto sull'Ackerbond, imparando a gestirlo e seguirlo al meglio, come anche Mikasa.  
Era notte fonda.  
Jean si svegliò di colpo, preso da un forte mal di testa: evidentemente a Reiner stava succedendo qualcosa.  
Si voltò verso il letto del suo compagno di stanza, notando che si stava agitando nel sonno, quindi si alzò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lui e osservandolo.  
Il giovane uomo si mosse, girandosi su un fianco e afferrando il braccio dell'altro, senza svegliarsi.  
"No... Io... Marco, mi dispiace... Sono... Io sono... Mi dispiace... NO!" sussurrò, svegliandosi di colpo alla fine dell'incubo e alzandosi di scatto, per poi fissare Jean, con gli occhi spalancati e le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Hai avuto un altro incubo?" chiese l'altro, senza scomporsi "Vuoi parlarne?"  
"Io... non lo so... è che..." balbettò Reiner, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.  
"Senti, lo so cosa avete fatto." tagliò corto il giovane, posandogli una mano sulla spalla "So che siete stati voi tre a uccidere Marco. So che dovrei essere arrabbiato, Marco era il mio migliore amico... anzi, era qualcosa di più, però... non riesco ad esserlo, né con Annie, né con te."  
"Ma... dovresti essere furioso per quello che abbiamo fatto..." obiettò Reiner.  
"In realtà ho già sfogato la rabbia su Annie i primi giorni che era tornata, poi ho capito: a voi era stato fatto il lavaggio del cervello, non potevate agire in altro modo, e so che vi sentivate in colpa, inoltre tu hai avuto una temporanea dissociazione della personalità, da quello che mi hai raccontato." spiegò Jean, calmo, quindi abbassò gli occhi "E poi... beh, questo credo sia dovuto all'Ackerbond, ma non riesco proprio ad essere arrabbiato con te. Ora torna a dormire."  
L'uomo annuì, rimettendosi giù e dandogli le spalle. Jean, però, capì che non era tranquillo, quindi sollevò il lenzuolo e si infilò sotto, sistemandosi accanto all'altro e abbracciandolo finché non si furono entrambi addormentati.  
Il mattino seguente vennero svegliati da Hanjie, che piombò in camera loro facendo parecchio fracasso.  
"Sveglia, pigroni!" esclamò, bloccandosi, però, appena vide i due nello stesso letto "Okay, questo non volevo vederlo, ma se sapevo vi facevo avere un letto matrimoniale, come quello di Armin e Annie. Anzi, vado subito ad avvertire di procurarne uno per voi, così quando torniamo stasera sarà pronto. Però voi sbrigatevi! Dobbiamo portare Levi a vedere il mare!"  
Jean si portò una mano al volto, scuotendo la testa mentre la donna si allontanava.  
"Lo farà sul serio..." borbottò, andando a prendere i vestiti puliti "Ci farà togliere i letti singoli e ne farà mettere uno matrimoniale..."  
"Non credevo fosse così fuori di testa." ammise Reiner, vestendosi "Cioè... sapevo che era strana, ma non credevo così tanto."  
L'altro non rispose, finì di vestirsi e, quando furono entrambi pronti raggiunsero il gruppo.  
Erano stati preparati cesti con il cibo e stoviglie, perché si voleva fare un picnic sulla spiaggia tutti insieme, un momento di svago tra i mille impegni e gli allenamenti quotidiani.  
Salirono tutti a cavallo e partirono.  
Arrivati alla spiaggia prepararono subito un piccolo falò per cuocere il cibo, quindi si tolsero le scarpe e si avvicinarono al bagnasciuga.  
Eren si abbassò, mettendo i piedini di Levi a bagno. Il bambino fece un urletto e, sulle prime, alzò le gambine, ma poi, con cautela, provò a immergere di nuovo i piedi nudi, facendo un verso incuriosito e voltandosi verso il padre, che gli sorrise e gli baciò la testolina.  
Jean corse dentro l'acqua, inseguendo Connie e ridendo, e nel farlo schizzò i due.  
"Ehi, faccia da cavallo!" lo chiamò Eren "Stai più attento!"  
"Sei diventato un po' troppo serio da quando sei padre, Eren!" rispose l'altro "Sbottonati un po' e impara a divertirti!"  
"Credi davvero che non sappia divertirmi?" rispose l'altro, mettendo il figlio in braccio a Mikasa "Ora vedi come mi diverto, Ackerman idiota!"  
Senza preavviso, corse verso di lui e gli saltò addosso, buttandolo in acqua. Jean, però, fu pronto e lo trascinò con lui, così che iniziò l'ennesima rissa tra i due, ignorata dal resto della squadra.  
Dopo poco, però, Hanjie li chiamò per mangiare. I due uscirono dall'acqua, continuando a battibeccare e togliendosi le camicie per metterle ad asciugare al sole.  
"Questa volta ho vinto io!" esclamò il ragazzo di Trost, prendendo posto tra Connie e Reiner.  
"Certo, ti piacerebbe!" rispose per le rime il Titano di Shigashina, prendendo in braccio Levi e rivolgendosi a lui "Tu che dici, Capitano? Chi ha vinto?"  
Il piccolo non esitò e indicò il padre senza alcun dubbio, ricevendo come ricompensa delle coccole, che erano sempre ben accette.  
"Ora devi pagare pegno, Jean!" intervenne Connie, ridendo "Visto che hai perso devi subire la punizione!"  
"Stai zitto, schiaccianoci! E stai attento a Sasha, sta finendo tutta la carne sul tuo piatto!" borbottò l'altro, guardandolo storto.  
"No, Connie ha ragione, devi pagare pegno." confermò Eren, dando a Levi un pezzo di pane "Levi, hai qualche idea? Tu sei sempre stato bravo a trovare le punizioni giuste."  
Il bambino lo guardò, pensieroso, infine indicò Armin e Annie, che in quel momento erano impegnati in un dolce quanto intimo bacio.  
"Un bacio? Interessante!" disse Hanjie, distribuendo le salsicce appena arrostite "Ma con chi?"  
Levi non si fece pregare, e indicò un'altra persona, più precisamente Reiner.  
"Oh, bene! Dai, facci vedere cosa sai fare!" lo incoraggiò Eren.  
"Giuro che la prossima volta ti uccido." ringhiò Jean, ma poi, sentendosi osservato, poichè tutti attendevano di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto, si sporse e stampò un bacio casto sulle labbra di Reiner, che si era prestato al gioco.  
"E tu quello lo chiami bacio?" protestò Annie, ridendo "Avanti, so che puoi fare di meglio! Guarda qui come ci si bacia come si deve!"  
Detto ciò si sporse verso il contrario e lo coinvolse in un bacio focoso e passionale, che attirò esclamazioni e fischi d'ammirazione.  
"Giuro che vi uccido..." borbottò Jean, voltandosi di nuovo verso il compagno di stanza.  
"A quanto pare ci tocca." commentò Reiner, in attesa della mossa successiva dell'altro.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, ma poi si decise, si sporse verso l'altro e posò le labbra socchiuse sulle sue.  
Se voleva zittire gli amici doveva darsi da fare, quindi fece ciò che sapeva fare meglio: si lasciò guidare dall'istinto.  
Cercò subito la sua lingua, carezzandola e assaporando le sensazioni che percepiva. Quando lo sentì ricambiare si rilassò, chiudendo gli occhi e approfondendo il contatto, mosse una mano e andò a posarla sulla guancia dell'uomo, che gli posò un palmo sul fianco.  
Sfiorò il pizzetto di Reiner col pollice, mentre le loro lingue si continuavano a cercare, danzavano, si sfioravano con foga, ma allo stesso tempo con dolcezza.  
E Jean si rese conto che quel contatto gli stava piacendo, e non poco.  
Sentì il braccio dell'altro stringersi attorno alle sue spalle e si allontanò di qualche millimetro, giusto il tempo di prendere fiato. Si guardarono per un attimo e poi ripresero a baciarsi, con più urgenza, anche se già il pegno era stato pagato.  
Non sentirono i fischi e le esclamazioni degli amici, qualcosa era scattato, e ne volevano di più.  
Jean non capiva bene cosa stava succedendo. Forse era l'Ackerbond che lo faceva sentire così... bene? Fatto stava che, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sentiva il cuore leggero e la mente sgombra, ed era felice.  
Con riluttanza si allontanarono, e finalmente sentirono gli applausi degli altri.  
Il ragazzo di Trost si voltò verso Eren, riservandogli un'occhiataccia truce.  
L'altro lo ignorò, tagliando un pezzo di carne da far assaggiare a Levi, e Jean borbottò tra sé sistemandosi meglio al suo posto.  
Gliela avrebbe fatta pagare a quel Titano bastardo.  
Doveva solo trovare la prima occasione utile, ma l'avrebbe fatto, e sarebbe stata una vendetta esemplare.


	18. 17

La luce flebile della luna filtrava dalla finestra.  
Era ormai novembre, ma Jean sentiva caldo, molto caldo.  
Entrambe le mani erano affondate nei capelli di Reiner, e sentiva le sue labbra posare baci e la lingua sfiorare la pelle di zone proibite, strappandogli involontari gemiti di piacere.  
La sensazione era piacevole, molto, ma voleva di più, molto di più.  
Lo sollevò, cercando le sue labbra, per poi invertire le posizioni, coinvolgendolo in un bacio appassionato mentre le mani scendevano giù, sui pettorali, poi sugli addominali, e ancora sui glutei muscolosi, per preparare il suo compagno di stanza a ciò che sarebbe seguito.  
Lo sentì ansimare, mentre si univano in quell'antico rituale, e lo guardò negli occhi, muovendosi lentamente per farlo abituare a lui.  
"Reiner... Io... Io ti amo..." sussurrò, sfiorandogli la guancia, mentre l'altro nascondeva il volto contro l'incavo della spalla, cercando di soffocare i gemiti più forti.  
Jean si svegliò di colpo, tirandosi su e afferrando le lenzuola, fradicie di sudore per il sogno appena fatto.  
Si passò una mano sul volto, cercando di riacquistare un po' di lucidità dopo quel sogno particolarmente realistico, e si voltò verso il lato del letto matrimoniale dove dormiva il suo compagno di stanza, che in quel momento era assente.  
Si passò le mani nei capelli, cercando di riordinare le idee.  
Da due mesi non solo condivideva la stanza con Reiner, ma anche il letto: Hanjie aveva sul serio fatto mettere un letto matrimoniale nella loro stanza, e non c'era stato verso di farle cambiare idea, così si erano rassegnati a dormire insieme.  
E, come se non bastasse, da quel giorno che aveva dovuto pagare pegno in spiaggia aveva iniziato a fare sogni ricorrenti piuttosto spinti con, come protagonista, proprio Reiner.  
Aveva bisogno di riordinare le idee, per cui accese il lume sul suo comodino e afferrò il taccuino che ci aveva poggiato sopra con una matita, e iniziò a scrivere.  
Quello era un diario che Hanjie gli aveva chiesto di tenere, per monitorare l'Ackerbond e i suoi progressi nel gestirlo, ma di recente aveva anche iniziato a scriverci cose più personali, forte del fatto che certamente tali confessioni, anche se venivano lette dal suo diretto superiore, non sarebbero mai andate in mano ad altri.  
Scrisse, lasciando scorrere la mano e liberando i pensieri, finché non sentì la porta aprirsi e vide entrare il suo compagno di stanza.  
"Ah, spero di non averti svegliato io." si scusò il giovane uomo, rimettendosi a letto "Sono dovuto correre in bagno."  
"Non ti preoccupare, mi sono svegliato dopo." rispose l'altro, mettendo via il quaderno e spegnendo il lumino, mentre l'altro si sistemava sotto le lenzuola.  
"Senti, ma da quanto tempo Connie e Sasha vanno a letto insieme?" domandò Reiner, girandosi su un fianco.  
"Cosa? No loro non vanno a letto insieme, dai! Li conosco bene, non è possibile." obiettò Jean, ridendo.  
"Strano... Mi è sembrato di vederli nascondersi nella stanza di Connie, con le labbra incollate... Ma magari mi sarò sbagliato. Sai, era buio, e sono anche mezzo addormentato." sbadigliò, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
Jean lo osservò nella penombra, arrossendo improvvisamente al ricordo del sogno appena fatto. Possibile che l'Ackerbond gli facesse certi scherzi?  
"Sai, notavo che siete tutti cambiati." riferì Reiner, dopo un minuto di silenzio "Siete più maturi... e mi aspettavo più rabbia nei miei confronti, dopo quello che vi abbiamo fatto."  
"Non abbiamo più 15 anni." ammise il giovane "E, nonostante tutto, sappiamo che i veri cattivi sono altri, non tu o Annie."  
Il giovane uomo annuì, ancora pensieroso.  
"Un'altra cosa che mi ha colpito è che a nessuno importa se ti piacciono gli uomini o le donne. A Marley dovevo nasconderlo, invece."  
"Beh, abbiamo Historia sul trono, e sai bene di chi era innamorata lei." confermò Jean.  
"A proposito..." domandò il biondo "Considerando che per quelli come lei e come noi è tecnicamente impossibile avere dei figli... Quella bambina come..."  
"Un piccolo sacrificio e un aiuto dall'esterno." rispose il ragazzo di Trost "Ti assicuro che non è stato facile, né per me, né per lei, ma il sacrificio è stato ripagato."  
Reiner si sollevò su un gomito, fissando l'altro sorpreso, così Jean si affrettò a spiegare.  
"Era da circa un paio d'anni che Historia stava ragionando su come fare per la successione." disse "Per ovvi motivi non voleva sposarsi con un uomo, però voleva un figlio, che avrebbe tramandato il trono. Come sai, c'è bisogno di un uomo e una donna per avere figli, per cui ha avuto l'idea di chiedere la collaborazione di un... donatore; i capi dei corpi dell'esercito si sono riuniti e hanno deciso di scegliere tra i ragazzi che lei conosceva, purché avessero delle caratteristiche somatiche che potessero mischiarsi con le sue senza creare sospetti. I più adatti eravamo io o Armin, ma lui è stato escluso a priori perché è uno dei Giganti e ha già troppo a cui pensare."  
"Oh, capisco." disse Reiner, mettendosi più comodo sul letto "E gli altri come l'hanno presa?"  
"In realtà quando mi hanno convocato per la... missione, mi hanno chiesto di mantenere il segreto almeno finché non fossimo stati sicuri che la cosa fosse andata a buon fine. Poi l'identità del padre sarebbe stata segreto di stato, ma sarei stato libero di dirlo almeno agli altri eroi di Shigashina, che avrebbero mantenuto il segreto a loro volta. Solo che... Non ho avuto il coraggio, così lo hanno scoperto il giorno della nascita di Ymir, attraverso la lettura del diario di Levi... E non l'hanno presa benissimo: Eren mi ha picchiato." spiegò il giovane, pensieroso.  
"Se è un segreto di stato, perché me lo stai dicendo?" domandò il biondo Marleyano, a bruciapelo.  
"Perché fai parte della squadra, ormai, ed è giusto che sappia." rispose il giovane, serio "Ora, però, dormiamo."  
Reiner annuì, ma rimasero a guardarsi per qualche minuto, senza chiudere occhio; Jean fu il primo a riscuotersi, girandosi di spalle per rimettersi a dormire.  
E il suo cuore prese un battito quando sentì il braccio dell'altro abbracciargli i pettorali e il suo corpo aderire alla sua schiena. In un gesto automatico posò la mano su quella del giovane, incrociando le dita con le sue, e, poco dopo, si addormentò.  
Il giorno seguente si ritrovarono tutti in refettorio per la colazione.  
Come al solito, al tavolo a loro riservato c'era confusione, ma ormai nessuno più ci faceva caso.  
Hanjie si avvicinò a Eren, che stava tagliando alcuni pezzettini di pane dolce per Levi, e gli porse dei fogli.  
"L'architetto mi ha appena portato questi. Sono i progetti del nuovo quartiere generale in costruzione a Shigashina." spiegò "Visto che hai ceduto all'esercito la zona dove sorgeva la tua casa ho deciso di mostrarteli. Se hai qualche appunto scrivi pure liberamente dove vuoi."  
Il ragazzo afferrò il fascicolo e lo sfogliò, fermandosi sulla pagina che riproduceva la zona della sua casa. Lo osservò per qualche minuto e poi afferrò il pennino, scrivendo alcune correzioni al progetto, prima di restituirlo al comandante.  
"Così va meglio." disse "Non mi interessa se non è come era prima, questa zona voglio che la usino anche gli altri."  
"Di che parli?" chiese Connie, incuriosito.  
"Ho chiesto di far diventare la zona dove sorgeva casa mia il dormitorio per noi ufficiali e per le rispettive famiglie, nel nuovo quartiere generale della Ricognitiva." spiegò Eren, pulendo le manine di Levi, che il bambino si stava fissando schifato dopo aver spappolato il pane dolce che aveva assaggiato.  
"Oh, wow!" esclamò l'altro, senza parole  
"Non dire wow in quel modo, mi dai ai nervi!" ringhiò Sasha, guardando male l'amico.  
"Ehi, calma! Che ti prende?" domandò il giovane, allontanandosi leggermente dalla ragazza.  
"Sarà che le sta per venire il ciclo." ipotizzò Mikasa "Diventa così nei giorni precedenti."  
"È così, infatti." ammise Sasha, afferrando il panino dalle mani del suo vecchio amico e mangiandolo in un boccone.  
I due ripresero a battibeccare, finché un addetto allo smistamento della posta non si avvicinò al loro tavolo, con una busta in mano.  
"Ehm, scusate, signori..." li chiamò "Ho una lettera per il tenente Blouse."  
Sasha alzò la mano, prendendo la busta e aprendola per leggerne il contenuto.  
"Ehm, ragazzi..." chiese, dopo aver letto due volte il contenuto "I miei hanno ottenuto il nulla osta per aprire una fattoria-orfanotrofio qui al distretto di Shigashina. Sapete per caso se c'è qualche appezzamento di terra in vendita che sia adatto?"  
"Casa dei miei era una piccola fattoria ai margini del bosco." spiegò Mikasa, dopo averci pensato su "Non ci vado più da quando sono morti, quindi non so in che condizioni sia, anche perché questo è stato territorio dei Giganti per cinque anni. Però l'apprezzamento è ancora di mia proprietà, secondo il decreto emanato da Historia subito dopo la riconquista. Se hanno voglia di rimettere in sesto tutta la zona glielo cedo volentieri."  
"Sei sicura di volerlo fare, Mikasa?" chiese Eren, visibilmente preoccupato.  
"Lo sono." confessò l'altra "Non ci vado da anni, è giusto che venga usata da qualcuno che sappia cosa farci."  
"Davvero? Grazie!" esclamò Sasha, alzandosi e correndo ad abbracciare l'amica.  
La giovane la lasciò fare, sospirando rassegnata. Levi le osservò, incuriosito, poi scese a terra e, nonostante le gambine ancora traballanti per le prime prove di equilibrio, abbracciò le due, o almeno tentò di farlo, perché aveva ancora le braccia troppo corte per riuscirci. Sasha allora lo prese su e coinvolse anche lui nell'abbraccio.  
Un paio d'ore dopo il gruppo era raccolto in una zona della corte, per l'allenamento nella lotta corpo a corpo.  
In quel momento al centro del cerchio c'erano Eren e Mikasa, concentrati nel combattimento simulato, che Levi osservava da in braccio a Jean, facendo degli urletti ogni volta che il padre mandava a segno un colpo.  
Hanjie si avvicinò, affiancò il ragazzo di Trost e gli chiese di poter parlare in privato, quindi i due, insieme al bambino, dopo aver avvertito il padre, si allontanarono e andarono a sedersi a una delle panche poste vicino al cancello principale.  
"Ho letto gli ultimi resoconti che mi hai lasciato." esordì la donna, aprendo il libricino che lui usava come diario, e che le aveva consegnato quella mattina stessa "Vorrei chiederti qualche informazione in più su questo passaggio: 'questi sogni sono strani. Non pensavo che potessi sognare cose del genere, non con lui... dovrei confrontarmi con Mikasa, ma sono certo che l'Ackerbond mi stia facendo brutti scherzi'."  
Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi, pensieroso, prendendo meglio Levi, che lo fissava corrucciato.  
"Sono circa due mesi che faccio questi sogni." ammise "Hanno sempre Reiner come protagonista, per questo penso che siano legati all'Ackerbond."  
"Che tipo di sogni sono?" chiese Hanjie, interessata.  
"Ecco... Io..." rispose l'altro, arrossendo violentemente "So... sono e... erotici... l'ultimo, stanotte, era davvero mo... molto spinto. I... io ho...ho sognato... d-di avere un rapporto c... completo con lui."  
"Mh... Interessante." commentò la donna "Ci sono altri particolari che possono essere utili?"  
"Io... Io... Poco prima di svegliarmi... Ecco... Io gli ho detto di amarlo."  
L'imbarazzo del ragazzo era ormai più che visibile, ma Hanjie non si scompose e rimase seria, imitata dal piccolo Levi.  
"Jean, credo che questi sogni non siano dovuti all'Ackerbond." lo informò "Non influisce sui tuoi sogni, ma solo in alcuni modi di rapportarti a lui. Ciò che hai sognato è una conseguenza dei tuoi reali sentimenti." gli diede uno schiaffetto affettuoso alla guancia e sorrise "Ragazzo mio, forse dovresti dirgli che ti sei innamorato di lui, non lasciare in sospeso certe cose, o potresti pentirtene."  
Jean abbassò lo sguardo, pensieroso. Lui innamorato di Reiner? Come era possibile? Fino a poco tempo prima erano nemici, avevano anche tentato di uccidersi a vicenda... come era possibile che ora si fosse innamorato di lui.  
Alzò gli occhi, incrociando quelli dell'amico, che si era girato nella sua direzione mentre al centro del cerchio ora combattevano Connie e Annie, e, quando Reiner gli sorrise, a Jean mancò un battito.  
"Non è necessario che glielo dici subito." suggerì la donna "Prenditi il tuo tempo, ma ricorda che lui non ne ha più molto. Non so esattamente quanto abbiano lui e Annie, ma sicuramente non tantissimo, per cui metti ordine nella tua testa e poi digli tutto. Ora torna dagli altri e restituisci questo nanetto a suo padre."  
Fece una carezza a Levi e lasciò andare il giovane, che si avvicinò al gruppo, restituì il bambino a Eren e affiancò il suo compagno di stanza, prendendo ad incitare, insieme agli altri, i due al centro del cerchio.  
Poco dopo sentì la mano di Reiner sfiorargli la sua. Sussultò, ma le dita si mossero automaticamente, andando ad intrecciarsi con quelle dell'amico.  
Si guardarono per un secondo, ma non mollarono la presa, tornando a seguire la sfida.  
A Jean tornò in mente Marco, il suo vecchio amico, morto alla fine dell'addestramento militare.  
Nei tre anni di corso avevano legato molto, e lui se ne era innamorato.  
Quando erano soli era capitato più di una volta che stessero mano nella mano in quel modo, ma erano solo amici, poco più che bambini, per loro era normale fare così.  
Poi lui era morto, non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di dichiararsi e Jean ne era uscito con il cuore spezzato per questo. Non si erano mai baciati, non c'era mai stato nient'altro in quei momenti insieme.  
Reiner era colui che lo aveva ucciso, che gli aveva tolto la possibilità di stare con lui. Eppure non gli aveva dato nessuna colpa, erano nemici a quel tempo, e il Titano aveva subito il lavaggio del cervello.  
Nonostante tutto, per uno strano scherzo del destino, Jean era finito per innamorarsi del carnefice del suo primo amore.  
Però Hanjie aveva ragione: doveva andare avanti, prendersi il suo tempo e confessare all'altro ciò che provava.  
Ma non lo avrebbe fatto ora, doveva trovare il momento giusto, e nel frattempo godersi ciò che aveva: l'amicizia con una persona che, oltre ogni aspettativa, si stava rivelando un ottimo amico.

 


	19. 18

I genitori di Sasha si trasferirono quasi subito, nonostante fosse inverno, e grazie all'aiuto della figlia e dei suoi amici la fattoria fu pronta e operativa in meno di un mese.  
Anche la nuova sede dell'Armata Ricognitiva era quasi pronta, e a metà dicembre il gruppo si trasferì nei nuovi dormitori, per poter controllare gli ultimi lavori.  
E, nel frattempo, Levi fece i primi passi e, finalmente, si abituò a fare a meno del pannolino.  
Oramai dimostrava circa un anno, e per questo era stato deciso di mantenere il suo compleanno il 25 dicembre, come era prima dell'incidente. Per questo, subito dopo aver completato il trasferimento, tutti si operarono per preparare una piccola festicciola, a cui avrebbe partecipato anche Historia, in quanto parte della famiglia allargata che era quella piccola combriccola mal assortita.  
La mattina della festa erano tutti occupati con gli ultimi preparativi nella sala da pranzo comune degli ufficiali, sita nell'area dove sorgeva la casa di Eren, con l'accesso alla vecchia cantina, quando Historia arrivò, tenendo in braccio Ymir e congedando la scorta che l'aveva accompagnata fin lì dalla capitale.  
Quando vide la piccola in braccio alla madre sulla porta, il bambino fece un urlo di felicità, sgambettando verso di loro e saltellando per poter vedere da vicino la sua piccola protetta, che ora aveva cinque mesi, sfoggiava due luminosi occhi verdi e aveva un ciuffetto di capelli biondo cenere sopra la fronte.  
Eren le andò incontro, prendendo in braccio il figlio e accogliendo l'amica con un abbraccio e, subito dopo, la fece accomodare a uno dei divani del salotto, addobbato per la festa.  
Levi non tolse gli occhi da Ymir, che si guardava intorno incuriosita e affascinata al colore che invadeva la stanza.  
"Dada..." disse, aggrappandosi al padre e indicando il divano.  
"Vuoi stare con Ymir mentre noi finiamo di preparare?"  
"Imii..." rispose, cercando di pronunciare il nome della bambina. Eren sorrise e lo mise a sedere sul divano, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
"Allora ha iniziato a parlare?" chiese la ragazza, mettendosi in modo che i due bambini potessero guardarsi.  
"Ci prova, ma si fa capire anche in altri modi." rispose il giovane, dando un buffetto alla piccola "La cosa strana è stata quando mi ha chiamato per la prima volta papà... o 'dada', come dice lui per il momento. È stata una sensazione strana, ma bella. Cioè... Il capitano che mi chiama papà! Ti rendi conto?"  
"Lo immagino, ogni loro traguardo per noi genitori è qualcosa di immenso, quindi capisco come ti senti. Comunque devo dire che sono contenta di essere qui oggi. Gli anni scorsi la Festa delle Mura a palazzo è stata piuttosto noiosa..."  
"Festa delle mura? Al ghetto di Marley festeggiamo la nascita della Dea Ymir oggi." si intromise Reiner, che stava appendendo gli ultimi festoni.  
"Anche se è una festa che non possiamo esternare troppo... Per i Marleyani non dovremmo festeggiare la nascita di quella che loro chiamano la stirpe del demonio." continuò Annie, finendo di apparecchiare la tavola al centro del salotto, aiutata dal compagno.  
"La festa della Dea Ymir?" intervenne Jean, avvicinandosi a Historia e prendendo su la piccola "Hai sentito, piccoletta? Oggi è anche la tua festa!"  
Ymir sorrise, incrociando il suo sguardo, incantandosi, ammirata; il giovane, per tutta risposta, le stampò un bacio sulla guanciotta piena e la strinse a sé, protettivo.  
Quei momenti, quando Historia veniva a trovarli e restavano solo loro, senza nessun esterno, erano gli unici in cui Jean poteva comportarsi da padre, coccolando il più possibile quella bambina che era, a tutti gli effetti, l'unica donna in vita sua che lui avrebbe amato.  
Reiner gli si avvicinò, per osservare meglio la piccola, e sorrise.  
"Ha i tuoi occhi." commentò "Sono dello stesso identico colore."  
"Beh, la signorina ha preso il meglio dal suo papà!" si pavoneggiò, orgoglioso, restituendo Ymir a Historia.  
Hanjie arrivò dal cortile, si tolse la mantella pesante e si avvicinò a Reiner, porgendogli un rametto di vischio, legato a un cordino.  
"Giovanotto, tu che sei alto, trova un punto dove appenderlo!" ordinò "Non è una Festa delle Mura come si deve senza uno di questi appesi in un punto dove gli innamorati possano scambiarsi un bacio!"  
"Oh, interessante!" esclamò il biondo, guardandosi intorno per cercare il punto più adatto per appendere il rametto sempreverde "Anche noi abbiamo la stessa tradizione!"  
"So io dove appenderlo!" si intromise Connie, strappando il vischio dalle mani di Reiner e legando il cordino al manico di una scopa che tenevano in un angolo, ridendo; quando ebbe fatto allungò il bastone, così che il rametto si trovò a penzolare sopra le teste di Armin e Annie, i quali, senza scomporsi, si scambiarono un bacio dolce ma intenso.  
Jean rise e si guardò intorno, notando solo in quel momento che Mikasa si era avvicinata a Eren, prendendo in braccio Levi, che si era messo ad analizzare la sua camicetta, lisciando le zone leggermente stropicciate. Gli venne un'idea, strappò di mano all'amico il bastone con il vischio e guardò Jaeger, con aria di sfida.  
"È giunta l'ora della vendetta!" esordì "Tu mi hai costretto a baciare il mio protetto... Beh, ora sarai tu a dover baciare la tua Ackerman!" sporse il bastone verso di loro, ponendo il vischio sopra le loro teste "Avanti! Datti da fare! E fallo con si deve!"  
"Giuro che ti uccido, Jean!" lo minacciò, riservandogli un'occhiataccia. Ma sapeva di non potersi tirare indietro, quindi si avvicinò all'amica, che aveva messo giù il bambino per avere le mani libere, le posò le mani sui fianchi e si abbassò su di lei.  
Mikasa stette al gioco. Non poteva tirarsi indietro, e ormai era conscia dei sentimenti che provava per Eren, però aveva deciso di accettare la semplice amicizia, con tutte le conseguenze del caso. Non appena le loro labbra si unirono chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che fosse lui a guidare.  
Sentì la lingua di lui cercare un passaggio, e trovare la sua; non era affatto un bacio timido, era piuttosto audace, ed Eren sembrava sapere esattamente cosa fare. Si perse in quei giochi, in quei movimenti invisibili agli altri, aggrappandosi alle muscolose spalle dell'amico ed aumentando il contatto fisico, finché non rimasero entrambi senza aria.  
Senza aprire gli occhi si allontanarono giusto il tempo per prendere fiato, poi fu di nuovo lui ad azzerare la distanza, questa volta con più dolcezza, quasi volesse assaporare il momento.  
Si separarono poco dopo, voltandosi verso il gruppo che li osservava.  
"Sei contento, faccia da cavallo?" ringhiò il ragazzo, prendendo su Levi, che li fissava con gli occhi illuminati e un sorriso speranzoso sul volto.  
"Potevi fare di meglio, ma mi accontento." rispose l'altro, prendendo posto al tavolo.  
"Sono così belli!" esclamò Sasha, che era inspiegabilmente scoppiata in lacrime vedendo Eren e Mikasa impegnati nel bacio.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Historia, posandole una mano sulla spalla "Da quando sei così sensibile? Sembro io quando ero incinta."  
"Oh, non sono incinta, te lo assicuro!" rispose l'altra, sedendosi e afferrando il piatto con doppia porzione apposta per lei che Hanjie le aveva passato.  
Mangiarono, chiacchierando, ridendo tra loro e ricordando i vecchi tempi. Non si riunivano spesso tutti insieme, quindi volevano godersi il momento.  
C'era la solita confusione allegra, quando Sasha spinse in avanti il piatto lasciato a metà e sospirò soddisfatta.  
"Basta, sono piena." disse.  
Si fece improvvisamente silenzio, e tutti si voltarono verso la giovane.  
Di solito lei non aveva problemi col cibo, mangiava tanto e se avesse potuto avrebbe mangiato anche i sassi, eppure aveva lasciato metà della sua porzione, corrispondente al doppio di una porzione normale, dicendo di essere sazia.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava.  
Historia si alzò, lasciò Ymir a Jean e, ignorando le proteste, prese l'amica per un braccio e la trascinò alla porta.  
"Vieni, ti faccio visitare dal mio medico." ordinò "È venuto con me, sta nell'altra ala della caserma."  
"Effettivamente è molto strano." ammise Hanjie dopo un po' "Non ho mai visto Sasha lasciare qualcosa sul piatto, nemmeno un chicco di riso."  
Le due ragazze tornarono dopo circa mezz'ora. La brunetta si stava riallacciando la camicetta, cercando di rimetterla in fretta sotto la gonna, e sembrava molto contrariata.  
"Ti dico che il tuo medico si sbaglia!" esclamò, stizzita.  
"Il medico non sbaglia, tu sei incinta!" rispose l'altra "Come hai fatto a non rendertene conto? Sei di almeno tre mesi!"  
"Non sono incinta!" ripeté la giovane, mettendo il broncio e sedendosi nuovamente al suo posto, accanto a Connie che sembrava improvvisamente impallidito e la fissava con sguardo indecifrabile.  
"Sasha..." sussurrò il ragazzo, afferrandole la spalla, ma lei si ritrasse, scattò nuovamente in piedi e strinse i pugni.  
"Non mi toccare!" ringhiò, rabbiosa "Non provarci nemmeno! Io non sono incinta! Non... Non voglio esserlo!"  
Scoppiò a piangere e corse fuori, senza neanche prendere la mantella. Connie fece per seguirla ma Eren lo bloccò.  
"Vado io, tu hai già fatto danni, quindi resta qui." ordinò, poi prese il mantello e seguì Sasha all'esterno.  
La ragazza si era seduta sulla panca vicino alla porta, piangeva e tremava di freddo. Senza dire nulla, l'amico la coprì con l'indumento e si sedette accanto a lei.  
"Io non sono incinta..." sussurrò, per l'ennesima volta.  
"Il padre è Connie?" chiese l'altro. All'espressione incredula della mora si affrettò a spiegare "Pensavate che non ce ne accorgessimo? Era evidente che voi due foste più che amici. Quello che mi chiedo è perché neghi l'evidenza. Sei incinta, cosa c'è di male?"  
"L... Lui è un Titano." rispose, finalmente, lei "Non avrà molto tempo per vederlo... Io... Io non voglio che mio figlio non abbia un padre..."  
"Ha comunque più tempo di quanto ne abbia io." ammise Eren, sincero "Anche io ci penso, ogni tanto. So che morirò quando Levi avrà quattro anni, non potrò vederlo crescere, e questo ammetto che mi fa star male."  
"M... Ma come fai?" domandò, fissandolo negli occhi.  
"Vivo i momenti. E cerco di creare in lui dei ricordi che si porterà dietro quando non ci sarò. Ed è quello che dovete fare tu e Connie: visto che il tuo ragazzo ha solo 13 anni di vita, viveteli appieno, e date a vostro figlio dei ricordi di suo padre che possa tenere nel cuore."  
Sasha tirò su col naso, pensierosa, infine annuì. Eren sorrise e la riaccompagnò dentro, dove gli altri attendevano.  
Connie fece un passo avanti e guardò la ragazza, in attesa di una spiegazione.  
"I... Io sono incinta." rivelò, finalmente, e venne stretta da un abbraccio del ragazzo "Mi dispiace, Connie..."  
"E di cosa? È nostro figlio." la rassicurò il giovane.  
"M... Ma tu hai solo 13 anni... n...non potrai..."  
"Ho abbastanza tempo per tutto... E ora basta segreti." la tenne stretta e si voltò verso gli amici "Ragazzi, io e Sasha stiamo insieme da dopo l'ultima missione a Marley. Ve l'avremmo detto appena fossimo stati pronti, ma a quanto pare doveva succedere proprio oggi."  
"Beh, allora bisogna festeggiare!" propose Jean, rilassando gli animi "Che dite di fare un brindisi?"  
Tutti accettarono di buon grado, così vennero distribuiti bicchieri di vino, che tutti bevvero, a parte i bambini e Historia e Sasha, e ben presto furono tutti allegramente alticci.  
E, sul tardi, decisero finalmente di andare a dormire.  
Historia raggiunse gli appartamenti a lei riservati, e gli altri salirono al piano superiore.  
Connie e Sasha si fermarono davanti alla porta della stanza del ragazzo, che abbracciò la compagna, carezzandole la pancia, e la baciò dolcemente, prima di superare insieme la soglia.  
Reiner li guardò e sorrise, poi seguì Jean in stanza.  
"Te l'avevo detto che ci nascondevano qualcosa quei due." disse.  
"In effetti... È stata una festa dai risvolti inaspettati." ammise l'altro, portandosi una mano alla testa "E credo di aver bevuto un po' troppo stasera..."  
"Anche io, ma è normale quando si festeggia." rispose il Marleyano, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle "Beh, felice festa delle mura, Jean."  
"Felice festa delle mura anche a te, Reiner."  
Fecero silenzio, guardandosi negli occhi, poi si avvicinarono, incontrandosi a metà con un bacio.  
Erano alticci, e quel contatto durò più del dovuto, ma erano ancora abbastanza lucidi da fermarsi prima di andare oltre.  
Jean amava Reiner, ma era Ben conscio dei limiti oltre i quali non poteva andare, quindi si allontanò a malincuore per cambiarsi, poi, quando si misero a letto si avvicinò all'amico, abbracciandogli le spalle e addormentandosi in quel modo.  
Sì, avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più, soprattutto quel giorno, che aveva visto due dei suoi più cari amici diventare qualcosa di più l'uno per l'altra. Però non ne aveva il coraggio, non ancora.


	20. 19

Il nuovo anno arrivò.  
Con l'inverno le attività diminuirono, soprattutto per il corpo ufficiali. I ragazzi si occuparono soprattutto di incarichi amministrativi e di ricerca, qualche volta aiutarono le reclute nel completamento dell'addestramento, ma senza l'uso dei giganti.  
Inoltre Hanjie dovette riformulare i turni e le mansioni per permettere a Sasha di vivere una gravidanza meno stressante possibile; in fondo a quei ragazzi di teneva, per quanto fossero i suoi sottoposti voleva che vivessero la loro giovinezza e le conseguenti esperienze al meglio.  
A metà febbraio arrivò la neve, ma nessuno si fermò.  
Il comandante dell'Armata Ricognitiva decise per quel giorno di dare una giornata libera alle ragazze, così da passare insieme una giornata prima che la gravidanza di Sasha non fosse troppo avanzata da non permetterle di girare troppo.  
Sasha, Mikasa e Annie erano pronte per uscire. Aspettavano la carrozza che le avrebbe portate a Trost per quella giornata tra donne, quando Reiner le raggiunse, anche lui vestito per uscire.  
"Ehi! Che succede? Non dovresti essere al magazzino con gli altri?" domandò Sasha, sorpresa di vederlo.  
"Il comandante mi ha chiesto di scortarvi a Trost." rispose il giovane "Secondo lei sarebbe più sicuro se vi fate accompagnare da me, come deterrente ai malintenzionati."  
"Non che voi ne abbiate bisogno..." intervenne Connie, emergendo dalla cantina con uno scatolone tra le mani "Vorrei ricordare che Mikasa ha fatto saltare la mascella al Corazzato."  
"Ehi, Mascella, io sono qui. E preferirei non ricordare di quando ero vostro nemico, se permettete." si lamentò il biondo, mentre l'altro posava la scatola e si avvicinava la compagna, baciandola dolcemente e carezzandole la pancia, che già iniziava a crescere, essendo entrata nel quinto mese.  
Nel frattempo dallo scantinato apparvero anche gli altri ragazzi, preceduti da Levi, che corse subito da Mikasa, per abbracciarla e salutarla. Eren si bloccò sull' ultimo scalino, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull'amica d'infanzia; motivo di tale stupore era il suo abbigliamento: era una vestirsi che aveva visto già addosso a Annie, quindi glielo aveva prestato sicuramente lei, ma sembrava calzarle a pennello, e consisteva in una camicia chiara invernale, un corsetto bordeaux e una gonna sopra il ginocchio dello stesso colore, che metteva in risalto le lunghe gambe, fasciarle da lunghe calze e stivaletti eleganti in pelo.  
Il giovane non si mosse, ma cercò di distogliere lo sguardo dalle gambe della ragazza, non abituato a vederle quando era in borghese, poichè lei indossava sempre gonne lunghe che nascondevano tutto.  
"Dada, adda Mika!" esclamò Levi, indicandola "Beja!"  
Eren si riscosse, poggiando a terra i sacchi che trasportava, e si avvicinò, prendendo in braccio il figlio, che si sporse per stampare un bacio sulla guancia alla ragazza.  
"Saluti Mika, dada?" disse il piccolo, facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo "Dai bacino?"  
Eren alzò gli occhi al cielo; dopo il suo compleanno Levi insisteva che si baciassero ogni volta che dovevano separarsi, e non voleva sentire ragioni, per cui dopo un mese e mezzo avevano deciso di accontentarlo senza fare storie; per questo motivo il ragazzo si abbassò sull'amica e le baciò le labbra, per poi guardare il bambino, che annuì soddisfatto.  
Ma tale insistenza non si limitava al padre adottivo e alla sua amica d'infanzia, infatti...  
"TATO JEAN!" urlò il piccolo, e appena vide il biondo comparire dalla cantina indicò Reiner e continuò, autoritario "Saluta tato Rene!"  
"Ma devo proprio?" si lamentò il ragazzo, borbottando.  
"Fallo, così possono andare e Levi non ti terrà il muso tutto il giorno." rispose Eren, prendendo meglio Levi.  
Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò a Reiner, fece un respiro profondo e lo baciò, ricambiato. Quando ebbero fatto, ricevettero una esclamazione soddisfatta da parte del bambino, e il Marleyano poté accompagnare le ragazze fuori.  
Ci volle un po' per arrivare a Trost, e quando scesero dalla carrozza presero a girare per le affollate strade della città.  
"Non venivamo qui da prima della missione a Marley." riferì Mikasa, guardandosi intorno "Sarà passato circa un anno..."  
"Io voglio tornare al ristorante di Nicolo! Quel Marleyano cucina da Dio!" esclamò Sasha.  
"Marleyano? Aspettate, la missione di tre anni fa... Non mi starete dicendo che non avete affondato la nave, come era stato fatto credere a Marley?" si intromise Reiner.  
"A dire il vero Nicolo è l'unico di cui mi fido... Uno che cucina così bene non può essere cattivo." continuò Sasha.  
"Non pensavo che qualche Marleyano avesse piacere di vivere qui... A parte me e Reiner..." commentò Annie.  
"Qualcuno c'è; c'è anche gente da Hizuru, e ogni volta per me è imbarazzante." spiegò Mikasa.  
"A quanto pare Mikasa discende dal ramo principale della famiglia Azumabito, che è uno dei più importanti clan nobili di quel paese." continuò Sasha, allo sguardo sorpreso degli altri due.  
L'altra non fece altri commenti e, insieme, entrarono in un locale non troppo affollato.  
"Nicolo! Ci sei?" chiamò la castana.  
"Arrivo!" esclamò una voce dalla cucina, da cui poco dopo emerse un ragazzotto biondo più o meno della loro stessa età.  
Appena la riconobbe andò ad abbracciare Sasha, sorridendo.  
"Scusa che non siamo più venuti al ristorante, ma non successe un sacco di cose." lo salutò "Di cui una molto bella..."  
Si carezzò la pancia, e il ragazzo capì.  
"Sei incinta!" esclamò, allargando il sorriso "Ma dai! Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato?"  
Li accompagnò al tavolo libero, aiutando le tre ragazze a sedersi, quindi si voltò verso Reiner, per indicargli il posto libero ma, appena incrociò il suo sguardo, impallidì.  
"Il... Il Corazzato..." sussurrò, in preda al terrore "Cosa... Cosa ci fa qui?"  
"Calma, ragazzo!" parlò il giovane "Sono un alleato, non più un nemico."  
"Ha ragione, è passato dalla nostra parte, non ti devi preoccupare, come anche il Gigante Femmina." lo rassicurò Sasha, indicando anche Annie.  
"M... Ma Siete sicuri che non vi tradiranno? A Marley sanno essere subdoli!" insistette Nicolo.  
"Ho i miei motivi per non tradire l'Armata Ricognitiva e la gente di Paradis." confermò la bionda, che era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento.  
"Anche io." ammise Reiner, sedendosi finalmente al suo posto.  
Il cuoco Marleyano cercò lo sguardo di Sasha e Mikasa, in cerca di conferme, e loro annuirono rassicuranti, quindi decise di prendere le ordinazioni e andare in cucina, portando poco dopo il pranzo.  
"Mh... Annie, fammi indovinare..." parlò Sasha, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, servendosi di alcuni gamberetti arrostiti "per caso i tuoi motivi che ti spingono a non tradirci hanno a che fare con un certo Titano Colossale di nostra conoscenza?"  
"Ehm... Ammetto che se non ci fosse Armin non saprei cosa fare." confessò la bionda, arrossendo, prendendo del pasticcio di carne.  
"E tu, Reiner?" chiese Mikasa "Suppongo che nel tuo caso c'entri un certo mio lontano parente nato da queste parti..."  
Il giovane uomo posò la forchetta, pensieroso, e fece un respiro profondo.  
"Ragazze, io... Ammetto che in questi ultimi mesi ho imparato a conoscervi meglio di quanto non abbia fatto nei tre anni di addestramento che abbiamo passato insieme." esordì "E sono molto dispiaciuto di essere stato vostro nemico, sono sinceramente pentito... Ho tentato di uccidervi tutti, per futili motivi..."  
" Non hai risposto alla domanda di Mikasa." lo interruppe Sasha "Tu e Jean state insieme?"  
"Ehm... No, siamo solo amici, ma... credo di essermi innamorato di lui." confessò.  
"Glielo hai detto?" chiese Annie, seria "Perché in tal caso dovresti farlo, tanto non hai nulla da perdere, dal momento che tra poco scadrà il nostro tempo."  
"Perché? Quanto manca al vostro termine?" domandò Sasha, allarmata.  
"Abbiamo ricevuto il potere del Gigante nella notte tra il 21 e il 22 marzo di 13 anni fa." riferì il ragazzo "Ci manca circa un mese."  
"E... E loro lo sanno?" continuò la ragazza, mentre le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle le guance, al pensiero che anche il padre di suo figlio avrebbe subito lo stesso destino qualche anno dopo.  
"Armin lo sa. Gliel'ho detto immediatamente, quando ci siamo messi insieme. So che è triste, ma non vuole che lo veda così." riferì la bionda.  
"Jean... Non gli ho ancora detto nulla..." confessò Reiner, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Dovresti farlo. È un Ackerman e ha avuto il legame con te. Ha diritto di sapere che il suo protetto morirà!" lo ammonì Mikasa.  
"Lo farò, te lo assicuro, solo... Devo trovare il coraggio..." promise il ragazzo, restando a testa bassa.  
Nel frattempo i ragazzi erano andati al magazzino dell'esercito di stanza a Shigashina, per mettere in ordine alcune cose e prendere altri oggetti e indumenti utili per tutti.  
Eren stava preparando degli scatoloni, dando un occhio a Levi, che scorrazzava tra gli scaffali, dietro a uno o all'altro ragazzo della squadra, aiutando secondo le sue possibilità.  
Ad un certo punto liberò un grosso spazio sul pavimento vicino alla postazione di lavoro del padre, poi vi trascinò un grosso scialle di lino rosso che aveva trovato in uno degli scaffali e lo stese, lisciando ogni piega e provando a piegarlo con meticolosa attenzione, nonostante fosse molto più grande di lui. Quando ebbe fatto lo prese con entrambe le manine e lo posizionò sulla pila di abiti che erano destinati ad essere portati in caserma.  
"Che cosa ci vuoi fare con quello?" chiese Eren, incuriosito.  
"Ello gali Mika!" esclamò il piccolo "Ciappa sua butta ecchia, etta nova beja."  
"Vuoi regalarlo a Mikasa?"  
"No, tu gali lei!" precisò Levi, indicandolo "Mika felice se fai tu galo."  
Il ragazzo sospirò e scosse la testa, scompigliando i capelli del figlio adottivo. Quella nota caratteriale l'aveva già prima dell'incidente, anche se in modo differente: al tempo teneva alla serenità dei suoi uomini, ora teneva alla felicità di chi gli stava intorno, ed evidentemente aveva percepito la tensione che c'era tra lui e Mikasa, per questo insisteva molto perché lui facesse qualcosa di bello per lei, ogni tanto, oltre a chiedere continuamente che si baciassero.  
Certo, a lui non dispiaceva, loro erano vissuti assieme fin da quando avevano nove anni, ne avevano passate di ogni, e avevano sempre superato insieme le difficoltà che si trovavano davanti, ma non era del tutto sicuro di quello che provava per lei, senza contare la faccenda dell'Ackerbond, che complicava le cose. Inoltre sapeva che gli restava poco tempo, e per quanto dovesse cercare qualcuno che si occupasse del figlio dopo la sua morte non voleva far soffrire un'altra persona, illudendola con la promessa di una vita felice per poi lasciarla sola entro pochi anni. Lui non si sentiva sicuro come Armin, o come Connie, che avevano accettato il loro destino e il secondo stava anche per diventare padre, lui era diverso, pieno di dubbi nonostante apparisse sicuro di sé.  
Senza dire nulla attirò a sé il bambino, abbracciandolo in modo paterno e baciandogli la fronte.  
"Va bene, lo regaleremo a Mikasa." acconsentì.  
Poco dopo vennero raggiunti dagli altri, che trasportavano altri scatoloni.  
Armin posò il suo e si avvicinò a un tavolo accostato al muro, dove erano accatastate buste contenenti pinze e fermagli per abbellire i capelli delle donne; rovistò in una di queste e ne estrasse una pinzetta con un fiore dai petali rosso-aranci, la osservò e poi se la mise in tasca, sorridendo.  
"Che hai preso?" domandò Jean, incuriosito.  
"Un regalo per Annie." spiegò l'altro "Le manca un mese e non voglio che si rattristi."  
"Le manca così poco? Pensavo di più..." commentò il ragazzo di Trost, sorpreso "Spero che Reiner abbia più tempo..."  
"Reiner ha lo stesso tempo." rivelò l'altro "Hanno ricevuto i Giganti più o meno alla stessa ora, nella notte tra il 21 e il 22 marzo di 13 anni fa."  
Jean ebbe un mancamento. Arretrò, trovando una sedia, e ci si sedette, portandosi una mano alla testa.  
"Non è possibile... Gli manca un mese..." sussurrò.  
"Jean, che succede?" chiese Connie, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla "Stai bene?"  
"No che non sto bene!" ringhiò il ragazzo "L'uomo che amo morirà tra un mese, dannazione!"  
"Sei certo che sia amore? Potrebbe essere l'Ackerbond." domandò Eren, prendendo su Levi.  
"Certo che sono sicuro, cazzo!" rispose, rabbioso "L'Ackerbond dà sensazioni diverse!"  
"Ma ne hai parlato con lui?" insistette Armin, calmo.  
"Certo che no! Come faccio a dirglielo? Potrei ricevere un rifiuto!"  
"Sai, quando mi sono svegliato dopo che mi avete dato il potere del Gigante Mascella e Sasha mi ha detto quello che è successo non ci ho pensato due volte e mi sono dichiarato." raccontò Connie, pensieroso "Tanto non avevo nulla da perdere... E ora guardaci, aspettiamo un bambino!"  
Jean restò in silenzio, fece un respiro profondo e si alzò, sollevando uno degli scatoloni da portare in caserma. Aveva ragione, doveva prendere coraggio e parlargli... Il problema era proprio questo: prendere coraggio, ma doveva farlo, prima che scadesse il tempo di Reiner.  
Un mese passò in fretta. Ormai tutti erano a conoscenza del poco tempo rimanente ai due amici Marleyani, per cui si prodigarono per rendere quel tempo migliore possibile, soprattutto le due persone a loro più vicine.  
Era il pomeriggio del 21 marzo, e nell'area degli alloggi degli ufficiali regnava un silenzio innaturale.  
Erano tutti raccolti nel salone, attorno ai due ragazzi.  
Annie era accoccolata in braccio ad Armin, seduto su una delle poltrone, che la stringeva a sé con fare protettivo, mentre Reiner era seduto al tavolo, e Jean era in piedi alle sue spalle, nervoso. Tutti gli altri erano lì, in assoluto silenzio, perfino Levi non fiatava, restando seduto in braccio a Eren, con la testolina poggiata contro il suo petto.  
La bionda si portò una mano alla fronte, pallida.  
"Mi gira la testa..." sussurrò.  
Armin non rispose, baciandole la fronte, per poi asciugarle un leggero rivolo di sangue che le stava colando dal naso.  
"Ti porto a prendere un po' d'aria." disse, alzandosi e prendendola in braccio, per poi uscire nel cortile.  
Si chiusero la porta alle spalle, e di nuovo nella stanza calò il silenzio.  
Dopo un po' Reiner si alzò, girandosi verso il compagno di stanza.  
"Jean, accompagnami di sopra." chiese.  
Il ragazzo, apparentemente isolatosi nella sua mente, si riscosse e lo guardò, poi annuì e, senza dire una parola, lo seguì fino alla loro stanza.  
Quando furono soli, il ragazzo di Trost poggiò la schiena sulla porta chiusa, scivolando a terra e coprendosi gli occhi con entrambe le mani.  
In quel mese non era mai riuscito a trovare il coraggio di farsi avanti, si sentiva un idiota ed era a pezzi. Senti l'amico sedersi accanto a lui, e si voltò per guardarlo; Reiner teneva gli occhi chiusi, la testa reclinata indietro fino a poggiarsi al muro, e le braccia erano stancamente sistemate sulle ginocchia.   
Tremante, gli prese la mano, e il giovane Marleyano si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi lucidi, come erano quelli di Jean.  
"Sai quale è la cosa strana?" disse, con un filo di voce "Non sento niente, non sento debolezza, non mi sanguina il naso, non succede nulla di quello che mi è stato detto che succede nelle ultime ore di vita di uno dei Nove, mentre Annie... l'hai vista anche tu..."  
Jean fece un respiro profondo, incrociando le dita con quelle di lui, e prese finalmente coraggio: doveva dirglielo, ora o mai più.  
"Io... ho già perso Marco... non voglio perdere un'altra persona che amo..." singhiozzò, avvicinandosi e nascondendo il volto contro la spalla dell'amico "Reiner, io..."  
Le parole gli morirono in gola, quando le labbra di Reiner si avventarono sulle sue, urgenti e calde. Senza pensarci ricambiò, prendendo il controllo del bacio e approfondendolo.  
C'era qualcosa di diverso in quel gesto, rispetto ai baci che si erano scambiati in precedenza: c'era disperazione, tristezza, ma soprattutto c'era tutto l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro.  
Si allontanarono, tenendo le fronti a contatto, prendendo fiato.  
"Ho un ultimo desiderio." riferì Reiner "Voglio fare l'amore con te, prima di morire."  
Jean distolse lo sguardo, pensieroso, ma alla fine annuì, si alzò in piedi, aiutandolo, e riprese a baciarlo.  
Le loro camicie scivolarono a terra, seguite dai pantaloni e poi dai boxer, nel percorso fino al loro letto.  
Si presero il tempo per rilassarsi, esplorarsi, scoprire quelle nuove sensazioni, con lunghi preliminari fatti di coccole, baci e intime carezze. Nonostante tutto non avevano fretta, avevano tutto il pomeriggio e parole della notte tutta per loro.  
Jean baciò la schiena muscolosa di Reiner, facendolo rilassare ulteriormente mentre lo preparava ad accoglierlo, con movimenti lenti e studiati, finché non fu un tutt'uno con lui. Il biondo Marleyano afferrò il cuscino, lasciandosi scappare un gemito sorpreso, e ansimando, perso nelle sensazioni procurate dai ritmici movimenti lenti del compagno, finché entrambi non raggiunsero l'apice del piacere.  
Fuori era buio quando i due si addormentarono, abbracciati, dopo essersi baciati dolcemente un'ultima volta ed essersi detti l'ennesimo "ti amo".


	21. 20

La luce dell'alba filtrava dalle imposte quando Jean aprì gli occhi.  
Si girò dal lato di Reiner, mettendo a fuoco la sua schiena nuda. Tremante allungò la mano, sfiorando la pelle dell'uomo.  
Era strano, la sentiva calda, eppure doveva essere fredda, poichè doveva essere morto nel sonno poche ore prima...  
Si tirò su, avvicinandosi per sfiorargli i capelli, poi...  
Reiner si mosse, mugugnando nel dormiveglia, aprì lentamente gli occhi e li posò sull'amante, che era scattato in piedi e lo fissava dal bordo del letto con aria incredula.  
"Se... Sei vivo? Ma come è possibile?" esclamò.  
"A quanto pare è così... Eppure dovrei essere morto." ammise il biondo, pensieroso, fissandosi le mani.  
"N... Non è che hai sbagliato data? Magari è più avanti..." suggerì l'altro, facendo il giro del letto e sedendosi accanto, per guardarlo più da vicino.  
"No, sono più che certo: avrei dovuto morire oggi." spiegò Reiner, poggiando il palmo sulla guancia di Jean "Tu stai bene?"  
"Veramente sono io che dovrei chiederlo a te, dopo quello che abbiamo fatto stanotte." obiettò il ragazzo di Trost "Sicuro di non aver dolore da qualche parte? Ho cercato di andarci piano, ma io ho avuto solo un'altra esperienza... ed era con una donna."  
"Andiamo! Metà della tua squadra sognava da quattro anni di mettermelo in quel posto! Tu che l'hai fatto sul serio diventerai il loro eroe!" scherzò il biondo, strappando un sorriso all'amico.  
Gli carezzò la guancia, tirandosi su e posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
"Sto bene. Sono un Titano, guarisco in fretta." lo rassicurò "Però vorrei capire cosa è successo... dovrei essere morto, e invece..."  
Jean annuì, abbracciandolo.  
"A colazione parliamo con gli altri..." suggerì "Annie e Armin hanno il nostro stesso problema, penseremo al da farsi appena sapremo cosa è successo a lei."  
Sì, c'erano ancora un paio d'ore prima di colazione, potevano rilassarsi ancora un po' e non pensare alle cose brutte. Reiner sorrise, baciando il compagno, che non perse tempo e lo spinse giù, sovrastandolo.  
Si amarono a lungo, lasciando fuori il mondo ancora per un po', finché il cielo fuori dalla finestra non si fece chiaro.  
Si scambiarono un ultimo bacio, prima di alzarsi e vestirsi.  
Jean fece due passi verso la porta e ne afferrò la maniglia, ma poi si fermò, voltandosi nuovamente verso il compagno.  
"Forse è meglio se vado prima io." suggerì.  
"Sì, io ti raggiungo tra qualche minuto, non sappiamo come potrebbero reagire gli altri." acconsentì il biondo.  
Il ragazzo uscì nel corridoio e scese a piano terra, dove vide Hanjie, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren e Levi già seduti a tavola a fare colazione; ma, appena videro comparire Jean, tutti si fermarono per guardarlo, preoccupati.  
"Ehi, amico, come stai?" domandò Connie, dandogli una pacca comprensiva sulla spalla, appena si avvicinò.  
"Sto bene, davvero. Non vi preoccupate." li rassicurò, sistemandosi al solito posto.  
"Come? Sicuramente ti sei svegliato con il corpo morto di Reiner accanto..." obiettò Hanjie "A proposito, più tardi manderò un paio di cadetti a prelevarlo per dargli degna sepoltura..."  
"Ehm... Veramente non ce n'è bisogno." obiettò Jean.  
"Già, perché io sono qui." completò Reiner, comparendo sulle scale e avanzando con le mani in tasca.  
Gli adulti scattarono in piedi, sorpresi di vederlo vivo. Il giovane si avvicinò ago compagno, gli baciò le labbra e si sedette al suo posto, ignorando gli sguardi degli altri.  
"Cosa diavolo..." sussurrò Eren "Tu dovresti essere morto, come è possibile..."  
"Mi faccio io stesso la medesima domanda." ammise il Marleyano "Ma vorrei vedere come sta Annie prima di indagare."  
"Chissà perché non sono ancora scesi." si chiese Sasha, pensierosa "Non dovrebbero essere già qui?"  
"Vado a vedere." rispose Eren, alzandosi in piedi, dopo aver messo a posto il bavaglino di Levi.  
"Tato Ammin non t'è." disse il piccolo, alzando il ditino "Vitto letto fatto."  
Il giovane lo fissò per un attimo, per poi correre verso la stanza dell'amico, dove trovò la porta aperta, cosa a cui non aveva fatto caso mentre scendeva con Levi poco prima.  
Ed effettivamente nella camera non c'era nessuno. Strinse i pugni e corse dagli altri, riferendo ciò che aveva visto.  
"Ma dove può essere andato?" chiese Connie, pensieroso.  
"Uhm..." intervenne Jean, portandosi due dita al mento "Io, se Reiner non avesse chiesto di salire in camera, ad un certo punto gli avrei proposto di uscire, e lo avrei portato in un posto tranquillo, considerando che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua ultima notte. Non è che Armin ha pensato lo stesso?"  
"Effettivamente ieri sono usciti, ma non li abbiamo visti rientrare." ammise Mikasa, prendendo in braccio Levi, che si era allungato verso di lei "Dove potrebbero essere andati?"  
"Forse alla vecchia sede, fuori città." suggerì il ragazzo di Trost "Lì ora è parecchio tranquillo."  
"Okay, andiamo!" ordinò Hanjie "Voglio sincerarmi delle condizioni di Annie, ieri non stava affatto bene. Connie, Sasha, voi aspettateci all'orfanotrofio dei Blouse, vi raggiungeremo lì, e portatevi Levi."  
Si arrivarono subito, prendendo i cavalli e mettendosi in marcia, e un'ora dopo erano arrivati alla fortezza che aveva fatto loro da base fino a pochi mesi prima. Videro subito i cavalli dei due giovani nella scuderia, quindi decisero di correre dentro alla ricerca dei due, che trovarono nella loro vecchia stanza, addormentati, abbracciati stretti e completamente nudi, avvolti solo dal sacco a pelo che si erano portati dietro.  
Restarono in silenzio, mentre Hanjie si avvicinava, per controllarli, e toccò il polso di Annie, per verificare la presenza del battito.  
"È viva." riferì, per poi scuoterli malamente entrambi "SVEGLIA, VOI DUE!"  
Armin e Annie scattarono su, con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi sgranati, fissando la donna.  
"Bene, buongiorno, ragazzi." li salutò "Vestitevi e raggiungeteci fuori. Ah, Annie, è mattina, e sei ancora viva, dopo ne parliamo."  
Uscì, tornando dal resto della squadra, attendendo che la coppia li raggiungesse, cosa che avvenne pochi minuti dopo.  
Annie, però, si fermò sulla porta, fissando incredula Reiner, in piedi al centro del gruppo, mano nella mano con Jean. Si riscosse quasi subito e gli corse incontro, saltandogli al collo in lacrime.  
"Sei vivo!" singhiozzò, stringendolo "La maledizione di Ymir..."  
"Non ha funzionato... E credo di sapere perché." rispose il giovane uomo, voltandosi verso Eren "La Coordinata... L'hai attivata quando sei venuto a Marley a prendermi, vero? Mi è sembrato di sentirla mentre stavo tentando il suicidio. Sicuro l'hai fatto quando hai divorato Zeke. Quindi... Per caso hai espresso un desiderio che ci coinvolge?"  
"Io non penso..." rispose Eren, pensieroso.  
"Ne sei sicuro?" insistette Armin, "Pensaci bene, a cosa pensavi mentre combattevi contro tuo fratello?"  
Il ragazzo si portò una mano agli occhi, cercando di riordinare le idee, e infine parlò.  
"Io... Ho pensato a Levi, e al fatto che lo avrei lasciato ancora bambino a causa della maledizione." ammise "Ho pensato che non era giusto abbandonare i propri cari così presto, e...credo di aver desiderato che chi possiede i Nove Titani non abbia più limiti di tempo e possa vivere una vita lunga come quella di chiunque altro. Io... Credo di aver annullato la maledizione!"  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, per realizzare la cosa, finché Mikasa non gli saltò al collo, sorridendo sollevata, e lo stesso fecero gli altri, che lo strinsero, ringraziandolo per quello che aveva involontariamente fatto per i Titani della squadra.  
Poi Hanjie ordinò di tornare ai cavalli, e insieme corsero alla fattoria dei genitori di Sasha, per dare anche a lei e a Connie la buona notizia.  
Quando arrivarono, trovarono il medico, arrivato per un controllo periodico ai bambini, ma che aveva approfittato della loro presenza per controllare anche come andasse la gravidanza di Sasha e verificare la salute di Levi, di cui conosceva la storia e per questo aveva firmato un accordo di riservatezza.  
Subito riferirono la buona notizia, e la prima reazione della giovane fu quella di stringere, in lacrime, il padre del bambino che portava in grembo, legato anche lui dalla maledizione di Ymir. Poi Il medico prese da parte Eren, ma anche gli altri ascoltarono ciò che aveva da dirgli.  
" Il bambino ha i sintomi di uno scarso assorbimento del calcio." riferì "Nulla di irrisolvibile con una dieta, ma finché non sarà a posto è meglio tenerlo sotto controllo, perché una frattura potrebbe essere di difficile guarigione, se capitasse. Vi darò una dieta, che andrà seguita in ogni punto, e verrò a controllarlo spesso."  
Eren annuì, ma il loro discorso venne interrotto: Annie perse i sensi e il dottore dovette soccorrerla.  
Armin la sollevò, e la signora Blouse mise a disposizione una stanza, dove venne portata per essere controllata.  
Attesero parecchio, finché il biondo non tornò dal gruppo, pallido e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
"Ehi, Armin, che succede?" chiese Eren, preoccupato dalle condizioni dell'amico d'infanzia.  
"Io... Ho bisogno di sedermi." sussurrò il ragazzo, prendendo una sedia e accascandocisi sopra "Annie... Annie è incinta, è di tre mesi." fece un respiro profondo, guardando gli altri, con un evidente attacco di panico imminente "Io... Sto per diventare padre..."  
"Okay, Armin, fai un respiro profondo." intervenne Connie, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla "Ci sono passato pure io da questa fase, andrà tutto bene."  
"Già, stai tranquillo, non sei solo." lo incoraggiò Jean "Ne vale la pena, alla fine, puoi credermi.  
"E con questa ho perso temporaneamente un altro membro della squadra, per giunta uno dei titani." si lamentò Hanjie "Mi toccherà riorganizzare i turni... e che nessun altro si azzardi a rimanere incinto!"  
"Beh, per noi è decisamente impossibile che succeda." ammise Jean, stringendo la mano del compagno.  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo, salutando i padroni di casa e andando a prendere il proprio cavallo. Ora che avevano risolto una parte dei problemi c'era molto da fare, per cui era meglio tornare in caserma.  
Mikasa sollevò Levi, evitando lo sguardo di Eren. Le ultime parole del loro capo l'avevano scossa, ma non voleva mostrarlo agli altri, soprattutto al suo amico d'infanzia.  
In quei mesi aveva fatto ordine nella sua testa, ma per essere serena doveva parlare con Eren, e l'avrebbe fatto al più presto.


	22. 21

Quel pomeriggio Hanjie si era chiusa nel suo ufficio, per poter organizzare con calma i nuovi turni degli ufficiali della Squadra Titani.  
Era concentrata sui fogli che aveva tra le mani, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
"Avanti!" rispose, mettendo via i fogli mentre la porta si apriva, e Reiner entrava nell'ufficio "Ah, sei tu. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"  
"Le ho portato il diario di Jean, aggiornato ad oggi." riferì, poggiando il libricino sulla scrivania e prendendo una delle sedie libere per sedersi "Stamattina non è riuscito a passare, mi ha chiesto di consegnartelo, visto che venivo qui."  
"Grazie." rispose, ponendo il diario accanto a quello consegnato da Mikasa e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso "Hai bisogno d'altro?"  
"Io volevo dirti..." continuò il giovane, lasciando trasparire un po' di insicurezza "Dunque... hai Sasha e Annie incinte, e conoscendo Connie e Armin di sicuro non saranno al massimo della forma, visto che le loro ragazze sono in quella condizione. So che non è gran ché come aiuto, e che fino a poco tempo fa eravamo nemici, però se c'è bisogno puoi contare sul mio Titano."  
"Grazie Reiner, sicuramente ne terrò conto." ringraziò la donna "Almeno con te una cosa è certa: non rischi di rimanere incinto del tuo ragazzo, e certamente questo è un punto a tuo favore."  
L'uomo sorrise alla battuta di Hanjie, restando però pensieroso.  
"Senti, posso chiederti una cosa?" domandò, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio "Tu... l'hai fatto apposta a farci avere il letto matrimoniale?"  
La donna non rispose subito. Si portò le mani giunte al mento, posando l'occhio sano sul biondo Marleyano, seria.  
"Sì." ammise "Avevo capito già allora che poteva esserci qualcosa di più tra voi, al di là dell'Ackerbond di Jean. Siamo soldati, abituati a combattere senza pensare a noi stessi, ho pensato che fosse giusto concedere un po' di felicità almeno a uno dei miei ufficiali, soprattutto dopo il sacrificio che ha fatto per la Regina."  
"Già... Jean adora quella bambina, e so che ne soffre per non poterla vedere crescere." riferì Reiner, serio "Comunque mi hai sorpreso, sul serio! A Marley l'omosessualità non è ben vista, ho dovuto nascondere da sempre ciò che sono... senza contare che sono metà Marleyano e metà Eldiano, e anche questo ho dovuto nasconderlo. Qui, invece, nonostante tutto quello che vi ho fatto passare, mi avete accettato, e non solo: non vi importa dei miei gusti sessuali. Per questo devo ringraziarti."  
Si alzò, senza dire altro, e fece il giro del tavolo, quindi si abbassò e abbracciò la donna a capo dell'Armata Ricognitiva.  
"Grazie, comandante, davvero." ripeté.  
"I gusti sessuali di una persona non sono affare mio, tu e Jean siete delle ottime persone e dei buoni soldati, e questo basta." ammise la donna, tornando seria "Però se verrò a sapere che hai spezzato il cuore di quel ragazzo, o lo hai preso in giro, o altro, ti giuro che completerò ciò che avevo iniziato a Shigashina, e questa volta non ci sarà nessuno a salvarti la pelle in extremis!"  
Il giovane uomo sospirò, tirandosi su e mettendosi le mani in tasca; fece il saluto e camminò verso la porta, fermandosi sull'uscio.  
"Ah, comandante..." disse, voltandosi nuovamente verso la scrivania "A Marley, qualche giorno prima che veniste a prendermi, sei mesi fa, ho sentito delle voci. Non ve l'ho detto subito perché non ero sicuro né della veridicità, né della possibilità che voi vi fidaste di me, ma ora sono sicuro della seconda cosa, per cui... Hanjie, indaga tra le persone vicine alla squadra: ho sentito che Marley ha un informatore a Paradis, anche se non so chi sia."  
"Va bene, Reiner. Grazie per avermi informata." lo ringraziò "Ora vai, suppongo che il tuo ragazzo ti stia aspettando."  
Nel frattempo, nel salone comune degli ufficiali dell'Armata Ricognitiva, la squadra si godeva un momento di relax, meritato dopo quanto successo quella mattina.  
Armin era andato dal dottore con Annie, per una visita più approfondita alla ragazza, così da capire le sue effettive condizioni di salute, vista la gravidanza, dato che dal giorno prima aveva mostrato di non sentirsi troppo bene.  
Eren aveva temporaneamente affidato Levi a Mikasa, che aveva deciso di preparargli qualcosa da mangiare per iniziare a farlo abituare alla dieta che avrebbe dovuto tenere finché i problemi di assorbimento del calcio derivanti dai numerosi anni che il vecchio Levi aveva passato nei bassifondi in carenza di luce, come era stato spiegato loro dal medico.  
Il ragazzo, nel frattempo, si concedeva un po' di relax giocando a carte con Connie e Jean.  
"Dove è andata a finire la tua ragazza?" chiese Jean, rivolgendosi a Connie, mettendo una carta sul tavolo "Non sarà mica andata a svaligiare la dispensa?"  
"È andata ad aiutare Mikasa a preparare da mangiare a Levi." rispose l'altro "Dice che vuole imparare più cose possibili sui bambini piccoli, ora che mancano circa tre mesi alla nascita di nostro figlio. Comunque da quando è incinta non ha più mangiato come un lupo affamato, si sta regolando, non chiedetemi come, ma non mangia più come prima."  
"Certo, a parte quando vi trovo a cucinare salsiccia di cinghiale con salsa alle noci in piena notte." lo incalzò il biondo, guardandolo storto.  
"Quella volta aveva le voglie! Non c'entra niente!" obiettò il giovane, posando un'altra carta sul tavolo.  
Il ragazzo di Trost sorrise e scosse la testa, attendendo la giocata di Eren.  
"E tu? Sei ancora ai ferri corti con Mikasa?" domandò.  
"Non siamo mai stati ai ferri corti." puntualizzò il giovane "È solo che non penso abbia preso bene questa storia assurda dell'Ackerbond."  
Jean poggiò sul tavolo il suo mazzo di carte, guardando l'amico, serio.  
"Eren, questa storia dell'Ackerbond oramai è tutta una scusa per voi per rimanere in stallo!" esclamò "Lasciatelo dire da uno che ci è passato: lei sa esattamente quale parte di ciò che prova è dovuta all'Ackerbond e quale sia ciò che prova sul serio. L'unica cosa che deve capire è cosa vuoi tu. E vedi di capirlo anche tu, oppure sarò costretto a prenderti a calci in culo finché non avrai ripreso a ragionare."  
"Non per dire, ma tu fino a ieri mica eri così sicuro di te." borbottò il ragazzo di Shigashina "E comunque noi siamo amici, nient'altro."  
"Certo... agli amici si organizzano le feste di compleanno con quintali di carne alla brace." obiettò l'altro "Eren, vedi di fare ordine nella tua testa e nelle tue mutande, poi chiarisci la situazione con Mikasa, così almeno riprendete entrambi a ragionare e la squadra al completo ci guadagna."  
Eren scattò in piedi, stringendo i pugni, e lo stesso fece Jean. Connie fu pronto, mettendosi in mezzo a braccia tese per sedare la rissa imminente.  
Rissa che non ci fu, perché arrivò Reiner, il quale prese il compagno per i fianchi e lo trascinò via, sedando la lite sul nascere.  
Eren li osservò, notando subito come l'amico aveva cambiato atteggiamento nel momento in cui Reiner lo aveva preso da parte; non gli sfuggì il luccichio nei suoi occhi appena aveva incontrato lo sguardo del biondo, né il sorriso rilassato quando la mano dell'altro gli aveva sfiorato la guancia, e il rossore della pelle in reazione a un "ti amo" sussurrato dal Marleyano. Non c'era dubbio che fossero innamorati, ma questo come poteva aiutare il Titano d'Attacco a recuperare un buon rapporto con la sua amica d'infanzia al di fuori dell'aiuto che gli stava dando con il figlio?  
"Amore mio!" l'esclamazione di Connie interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
Si voltò verso di lui e lo vide andare incontro a Sasha, che era entrata nel salone insieme a Mikasa e Levi. Si avvicinò anche lui, prendendo in braccio il figlio e guardando l'amica, che indossava lo scialle che le aveva regalato insieme al bambino al posto della solita sciarpa rossa.  
Sfiorò il tessuto, con fare interrogativo, e la giovane nel afferrò il lembo superiore, tirandolo sul collo, come faceva spesso con la vecchia sciarpa.  
"Levi ha insistito per vedermela addosso, così, visto che non voleva mangiare quello che gli avevo preparato, gli ho detto che l'avrei messa solo se. Lui non faceva più capricci e mangiaa tutto quello che gli avevo preparato." spiegò.  
"Io maggiato tutto, casa." confermò, orgoglioso, il piccolo, gonfiando il petto.  
"Va bene... riguardo all'altra storia..." rispose il giovane "senti, per me non sei una schiava. Possono dire quello che vogliono, ma sei un essere pensante al pari di me, quindi non farti venire più certe paturnie. Per quanto riguarda... altro, ecco, forse dovremmo prenderci del tempo per capire cosa sia davvero..."  
"Va bene, prenditi il tempo che ti serve." acconsentì la ragazza "Non ho fretta, posso aspettare ancora."  
Si sorrisero, rasserenati da quella breve chiacchierata chiarificatrice.  
"Dada, Mika, pace?" si intromise Levi, guardandoli con grandi occhioni da cucciolo.  
"Sì, Capitano, abbiamo fatto pace." ammise Eren.  
"Lora dai bacio Mika?" insistette il bimbo, indicandola.  
"Non mi sembra il caso, Levi..." obiettò il ragazzo.  
In tutta risposta, Mikasa si avvicinò e gli baciò velocemente le labbra, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
"Lo sai che fa i capricci se non lo facciamo." spiegò.  
Eren annuì e guardò il figlio, che stringeva i pugni un po' teso. Capì cosa volesse dire e si abbassò su di lei.  
"Se non lo faccio bene me lo rinfaccerà a lungo." disse, unendo di nuovo le labbra con quelle della ragazza.  
Vennero però interrotti dal ritorno di Armin e Annie dalla visita del medico.  
La scena, però, non presagiva nulla di buono: la ragazza era in lacrime e il biondo la stringeva, anche se dall'espressione sembrava piuttosto confuso dalla reazione della compagna.  
"Ragazzi, che succede?" domandò Sasha, allarmata dalle condizioni dell'amica "Il dottore ha trovato qualcosa che non va?"  
"In realtà no." rispose Armin, senza mollare la fidanzata "Ma Annie non sembra aver preso bene la notizia di una gravidanza gemellare."  
"Gravidanza gemellare? Intendi che aspettate due gemelli?" intervenne Reiner, scattando in piedi.  
"Sì, è così. Che c'è di strano?" ammise l'altro.  
Reiner restò in silenzio, prese la sedia e si accasciò su di essa, portandosi entrambe le mani al volto, improvvisamente diventato pallido come un cencio.


	23. 22

"Reiner, che succede?" chiese Jean, allarmato dalla reazione del compagno.  
"Due gemelli..." sussurrò il biondo, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
Si avvicinò alla coppia e afferrò Armin per le spalle, guardandolo seriamente negli occhi.  
"Devi proteggerla." disse "Devi proteggere lei e i vostri bambini!"  
"Sì, ma... Cosa succede? Spiegati." rispose il giovane, confuso.  
Il ragazzo fece un respiro profondo, andando a sedersi di nuovo, al tavolo dove poco prima i ragazzi stavano giocando a carte.  
"Sapete che per diventare guerriero di Marley si devono superare alcuni esami." spiegò, finalmente "I bambini vengono sottoposti a prove fisiche, esami scritti, e anche a visite mediche, eseguite da medici Marleyani. C'è uno di questi medici che, tra le altre cose, studia la stirpe Eldiana, usando anche cavie umane per i suoi esperimenti, e ha una fissa per i gemelli."  
"È difficile che noi possessori dei Giganti riusciamo ad avere dei figli..." continuò la ragazza "di solito la nostra vita è talmente breve che non ci pensiamo neanche a certe cose, tutto questo prima dell'intervento di Eren. Però, se sapessero che non solo siamo ancora vivi, ma io sono incinta di due gemelli, su suggerimento di quel pazzo potrebbero venire qui a prendermi."  
"Ma i contatti con Marley sono praticamente assenti..." intervenne Sasha "Quindi qui lei sarebbe al sicuro, se loro non sanno che è incinta."  
Reiner fece un respiro profondo, portandosi entrambe le mani al volto.  
"Ragazzi, a Marley ho sentito una voce non verificata secondo cui ci sarebbe una spia a Paradis." confessò "Non so chi sia, ma state molto attenti..."  
Armin ascoltò e annuì, carezzando i capelli della compagna; poi sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa, spalancò gli occhi e corse verso l'ufficio, tornando dopo un po' con un libercolo aperto tra le mani e seguito da una borbottante Hanjie.  
Si sedette al tavolo e cercò attentamente tra le pagine, quindi tirò un pugno sul tavolo e lanciò uno sguardo a Levi, in piedi accanto a Eren, aggrappato ai suoi pantaloni.  
"Levi lo sapeva!" esclamò "Sapeva che c'era una talpa, e aveva iniziato a cercare!"  
"Che cosa ha trovato?" chiese Hanjie, avvicinandosi al giovane e curiosando sulla pagina aperta.  
"Non molto, solo che molto probabilmente è qualcuno che fa parte del Corpo di Guarnigione." ammise il biondo "Ma continuerò a cercare, anche perché si tratta della vita dei miei figli."  
"È già un punto da cui partire." riferì il comandante, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Iniziate a cercare da lì."  
Il ragazzo annuì, posando lo sguardo sulla fidanzata, rimasta in un angolo, a testa bassa.  
Levi le si avvicinò, fermandosi di fronte a lei e guardandola dal basso verso l'alto, per poi tirarle la gonna per attirare l'attenzione.  
"Tata, non pocoppupatti, mio dada è fotte, potegge tutti, e acche tato Ammin." disse, con la sua vocina acuta, in tono rassicurante.  
Annie sorrise sospirando rassegnata, e lo prese in braccio, stringendolo. Armin le si avvicinò e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, baciandole teneramente la testa.  
"Ragazzi, dobbiamo evitare qualsiasi fuga di notizie." suggerì "E secondo me sarebbe il caso di rinforzare il muro di cinta della zona ufficiali di questa caserma con il Cristallo di Titano, se Eren se la sente."  
"Non posso creare più di tre Titani cristallizzati alla volta, ma in una settimana forse posso riuscire a rinforzare il muro di cinta." acconsentì il ragazzo di Shigashina.  
"Anche io sono in grado di creare Titani Cristallizzati." continuò Reiner "Lo faccio raramente perché la mia pelle è già abbastanza dura al naturale, ma se può servire, in questo modo ci vorrà meno tempo per fortificare la zona."  
"D'accordo, voi due da domani vi metterete al lavoro." ordinò Hanjie "Ma voglio anche che Annie e Sasha nel frattempo non escano in paese da sole, non voglio rischiare."  
Non attese la risposta dei suoi sottoposti e uscì, lasciandoli di nuovo soli. Eren affiancò l'amico d'infanzia e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Stai bene, Armin?" chiese, preoccupato.  
"Sì, ma starò meglio quando nessuno della mia famiglia sarà in pericolo." rispose il giovane, serio, prendendo di nuovo tra le mani il diario di Levi e consegnandolo a Eren "Forse sarebbe meglio se lo leggessi anche tu. È scritto in codice, ma se impari la lingua non è difficile... È comunque tuo figlio, devi sapere il più possibile su di lui."  
Il ragazzo annuì, sfogliando il libercolo, e prese in braccio il figlio, che si accoccolò contro il suo petto.  
Jean sospirò, prendendo il proprio spolverino e indossandolo.  
"Credo che andrò a trovare Ymir." riferì "Magari dico a Historia che la maledizione dei Giganti è stata spezzata."  
"Vengo con te." lo seguì Reiner, dandogli una pacca al fondoschiena.  
"Andiamo anche noi?" intervenne Sasha, afferrando il braccio del compagno.  
"Ma... tesoro... hai sentito cosa ha detto Hanjie..." obiettò Connie, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Hanjie ha detto di non uscire da sole, e stando con voi non sarei sola." suggerì, prendendo sotto braccio Jean "Avrei due Titani e un Ackerman come scorta, e altri due Titani e un'Ackerman starebbero dietro a Annie. Quindi andiamo?"  
"Va bene, amore..." acconsentì il giovane, rassegnato, guardando la coppia di amici con aria di scuse.  
Gli altri due fecero spallucce, poi andarono a preparare la carrozza. Venti minuti dopo erano già in viaggio verso la Capitale.  
Rimasero in silenzio, guardando il paesaggio, per un po', finché la ragazza non si addormentò con la testa sulla spalla del fidanzato e una mano sul pancione.  
"A vederla così non sembra uno dei letali soldati dell'Armata Ricognitiva contro cui ho combattuto quasi cinque anni fa." commentò Reiner, sorridendo.  
"Credimi, anche in queste condizioni sa il fatto suo!" ammise Connie, stringendola a sé "Solo che più si avvicina la data del parto e più sto in ansia. Non lo ammetterò mai di fronte a lei, ma l'idea di essere padre un po' mi terrorizza."  
"Sai, credo che essere padre sia una delle esperienze più belle, ma anche tra le più difficili per un uomo." disse Jean, passando distrattamente una mano sulla coscia del compagno "Creare una vita, vederla nascere, riconoscere nei suoi occhi i tuoi, misti a tratti distintivi della madre... È qualcosa di indescrivibile, e un po' ci sto male a non poter stare con Ymir quanto vorrei. Connie, credimi, tu sei fortunato; sicuramente non sarà un percorso facile, ma potrai sempre stare dietro a tuo figlio."  
Sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo e massaggiandosi gli occhi, e voltandosi verso Reiner, quando sentì la sua mano passare tra i suoi capelli.  
Il biondo si avvicinò, posandogli un semplice quanto dolce bacio sulle labbra, gesto che servì a Jean per tranquillizzarsi.  
"Che carini!" esclamò Sasha, ridestatasi in quel momento.  
I due si sorrisero, incrociando le dita delle mani e sussurrandosi un "ti amo" a vicenda.  
"Ehm..." intervenne nuovamente Connie "Ragazzi, toglietemi una curiosità... considerando che voi due siete due uomini, beh, quando fate cosacce, chi è che fa la donna tra voi? Oppure fate a turno?"  
Calò un silenzio imbarazzato. Si sentiva solo lo scalpitare dei cavalli che trainavano la carrozza.  
"MA IO TI AMMAZZO!" sbraitò Jean, improvvisamente, diventato verde di rabbia, saltando addosso all'amico e prendendolo a pugni "STUPIDO SCHIACCIANOCI IDIOTA E PETTEGOLO! GIURO CHE TROVO IL MODO DI UCCIDERTI!"  
Reiner lo afferrò, trascinandolo di nuovo accanto a lui, e tenendolo fermo.  
"Calma! Non ne vale la pena. Respira e stai calmo." disse il Marleyano, guardandolo negli occhi, mentre Connie si prendeva una sberla di punizione dalla fidanzata.  
Si fece di nuovo silenzio per qualche minuto, durante i quali Sasha cercò qualche coccola dal compagno, nonostante la reazione violenza di poco prima, e Connie gliele concesse, insieme a qualche bacio.  
"Ma secondo voi Eren e Mikasa stanno insieme? Ho saputo che lei non dorme più in camera sua da un po', ma sta da Eren e gli dà il cambio quando Levi si sveglia di notte..." intervenne la giovane, dopo un po'.  
"Se fosse davvero così ci risparmierebbero un sacco di casini." ammise Jean, raddrizzando la schiena "Quei due non li capirò mai... perfino Levi se ne è accorto e sta lanciando un sacco di segnali..."  
"Un po' come ha fatto con noi." intervenne Reiner "Aveva capito quello che provavamo e voleva vederci felici."  
"Sì, ma quei due sono testoni, non lo ammetteranno mai facilmente." continuò il ragazzo di Trost "Forse neanche se venissero messi alle strette."  
"Certo, ma Levi sarà pure diventato un nano sotto il metro di altezza, però da quello che vedo dimostra ancora la spiccata intelligenza che aveva prima." disse il biondo, sorridendo "Secondo me starà già pensando a un modo per accasare suo padre con Mikasa."  
"Hai ragione." confermò il Titano Mascella "Il Capitano ne sa una più del diavolo anche in questa forma."  
Risero insieme, tornando a chiacchierare serenamente per il resto del viaggio, finché non arrivarono al Palazzo Reale.  
Historia li accolse nella solita sala, seduta sul divanetto con Ymir tra le braccia, che si guardava intorno curiosa.  
Salutarono, consegnando i rapporti del lavoro, e quando ebbero completato le formalità si sedettero attorno a lei e alla bambina per chiacchierare.  
"Allora, ragazzi, cosa mi raccontate?" domandò la giovane regina, mettendo Ymir in braccio a Jean "Sasha, come procede la gravidanza?"  
"Oh, bene!" esclamò la castana "Secondo il dottore sono in perfetta salute!"  
"Comunque ne è venuta fuori un'altra con una gravidanza in corso." la informò Connie "Stamattina abbiamo scoperto che Annie è al terzo mese."  
"Davvero? Ma è fantastico!" disse Historia, sinceramente contenta.  
"E poi abbiamo scoperto che la maledizione del Gigante è stata spezzata: chi possiede uno dei Nove non ha più il termine dei 13 anni di vita."continuò Jean, guardando la figlia.  
"Oh... e come è successo?" chiese la bionda, incuriosita.  
"Eren ha involontariamente usato la Coordinata, esprimendo un desiderio che poi si è scoperto essere quello giusto per mantenerci in vita." spiegò Reiner, passando distrattamente la mano lungo la schiena del compagno.  
"E tu cosa ci racconti?" si intromise Sasha "Deve essere noioso stare sempre qui da sola."  
"In realtà ho sempre da fare, tra riunioni e le cure di Ymir." ammise Historia "A proposito, presto dovrò fare una richiesta a Hanjie, che spero accetterà. Ci ho pensato a lungo, e credo che questa sia la soluzione migliore."  
Fece una pausa, attirando l'attenzione su di sé, quindi incrociò lo sguardo di Jean.  
"Senti, Jean, te la senti di tenere nostra figlia con te, quando inizierà a camminare e sarà più autonoma?"  
"I... io?" balbettò il giovane, confuso "Ma tu sei la madre, non è meglio se cresce con te?"  
"Verrei a trovarla spesso, ma con i miei impegni mi sarà difficile starle sempre dietro." spiegò la bionda, seria "Stando con te avrebbe anche modo di interagire con Levi e gli altri bambini, e le farebbe bene. Ufficialmente tu sei uno dei suoi padrini, e non è raro che nelle famiglie nobili i figli si trasferiscano dal padrino o la madrina durante l'infanzia, per nessuno ci troverebbe nulla di strano. Sei anche un soldato, quindi ufficialmente ti assegnerei anche il ruolo di scorta e tutore legale di Ymir, non solo a te, ma anche a un tuo eventuale compagno, se ne troverai uno in futuro."  
"A proposito di questo... non credo si debba parlare al futuro." intervenne Reiner, avvicinandosi ulteriormente al ragazzo e dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
Ymir li guardò, facendo un sospiro contento, cosa che strappò un sorriso a tutti i presenti.  
"È felice che il suo papà ha trovato finalmente qualcuno." suggerì la madre, riprendendola e coccolandola "Comunque non vi preoccupate, abbiamo tutto il tempo per preparare, vi dirò tutto quando sarà il momento. Ora vi lascio andare, grazie per la visita, ragazzi."  
Li salutò, abbracciandoli tutti, e poi li lasciò andare.  
Una volta partiti, Jean guardò fuori dal finestrino, stringendo la mano di Reiner.  
Quella giornata era stata sorprendente in molti versi. Certo, avrebbero ancora dovuto combattere per la propria libertà, ma erano insieme, potevano contare gli uni sugli altri, e avrebbero avuto accanto coloro che amavano.


	24. 23

_Urla di soldati all'attacco arrivavano ovattate alle sue orecchie._  
 _Le mura erano altissime, si vedeva lontano. Di fronte a lui c'era l'inizio di una fila di Giganti, che si allontanava fino a una grande scimmia, poi si avvicinava di nuovo al muro, dall'altro lato._  
 _Guardò la grande scimmia, mentre questa prendeva dei sassi e li tirava contro i soldati a cavallo che correvano verso la scimmia, che sembravano formichine da dove lui guardava._  
 _Doveva fermarla._  
 _Strinse le maniglie delle spade che aveva tra le mani e lanciò le corde, per spostarsi in aria._  
 _Colpì il primo Titano, fece una capriola in aria e lo uccise tagliando dietro la testa, poi andò sul secondo e fece lo stesso._  
 _Le voci dei soldati erano lontane, deboli, coperte da altri rumori; lui era concentrato su quello che doveva fare._  
 _Un'altra capriola, un colpo, un altro Gigante ucciso. La scimmia è sempre più vicina._  
 _Vedeva sangue ovunque, e aveva paura._  
 _Paura di perdere, paura di cadere..._  
 _Ma era determinato, doveva continuare._  
 _E finalmente eccola lì, vicinissima._  
 _Saltò, fece una piroetta, si preparò a colpire._  
 _Era terrorizzato, non sentiva più le voci dei soldati, il nitrire dei cavalli, ma doveva continuare, doveva colpire la grande scimmia._  
 _Tese le braccia, strinse i pugni attorno alle spade, il collo peloso dell'animale era vicinissimo..._  
Levi si svegliò, con un sussulto.  
Singhiozzò, prendendo il ciuccio, caduto vicino alla sua manina mentre dormiva e rimettendoselo in bocca, per poi asciugarsi le lacrime che ancora gli bagnavano le guance.  
Si tirò su, guardandosi intorno attraverso le barre della culla. La stanza era buia, a parte la tremolante luce delle torce che filtrava dalla porta socchiusa che dava sul corridoio.  
Sentiva ancora la paura del sogno, e voleva essere consolato.  
Afferrò una delle traverse della culla e si mise in piedi sul materasso, poi allungò la manina verso il bordo superiore e lo strinse forte. Papà gli aveva già detto più volte che non doveva farlo, che era pericoloso, ma a Levi in quel momento importava poco, voleva solo scendere dal letto.  
Si tirò su, issandosi con entrambe le manine, fino ad arrivare a cavalcioni sul bordo, poi, con attenzione, scese dal lato opposto, mettendo a terra i piedini nudi.  
In silenzio sgambettò verso la porta, fermandosi all'ingresso della stanza quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi.  
Sbirciò fuori, vedendo zio Jean e zio Reiner arrivare e fermarsi davanti alla loro camera, appena tornati da una visita a Ymir.  
La sua piccola Ymir, una bimba tanto dolce quanto testarda, che lui avrebbe voluto seguire sempre, che voleva proteggere da tutto, anche se non era ancora grande e forte come il suo papà.  
Li guardò, restando nascosto, notando che si erano fermati al lato della porta, abbracciati e impegnati in un bacio che per il bambino era meraviglioso, perché voleva dire che si volevano tanto bene e si sarebbero protetti a vicenda.  
Attese che i due entrassero nella loro camera, poi corse alla porta accanto alla sua, la spinse con entrambe le manine e si affacciò, sbirciando dentro.  
Nella penombra della stanza distinse subito il letto, al centro di una delle pareti laterali, quindi si avvicinò e si arrampicò tra le coperte, per poi sedersi al centro e osservare i due occupanti.  
Il suo papà era steso di lato, con i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, e la zia Mikasa era addormentata accanto a lui, protetta da un abbraccio dell'altro.  
Si volevano tanto bene, Levi lo vedeva, e voleva vedere il suo papà felice. Però aveva sentito dire dagli altri che erano testoni, che non volevano stare più vicini; era per questo che a volte faceva i capricci con loro, perché voleva che fossero vicini come gli altri.  
Gattonò sul letto, poi afferrò il polso del papà, cercando di spostarlo. Voleva mettersi a dormire con loro, nel posto più sicuro che conosceva, così che potessero proteggerlo dalla grande scimmia se fosse tornata nei suoi sogni.  
Riuscì a spostare il braccio, per lui pesante, e infilarsi in mezzo a loro, creando piano piano lo spazio per sé.  
Ma queste manovre fecero sì che Eren si ritrovasse sul bordo del letto, e che, poco dopo, cadesse sul pavimento, svegliandosi sul colpo.  
"Ma che caz..." sussurrò, rimettendosi in piedi e guardando verso il letto "Levi? Ma insomma! Quante volte ti ho detto di non scendere dalla culla da solo! Sarei venuto io da te se chiamavi!"  
"Cubo, dada. Retto qui." spiegò il bambino, accoccolandosi contro Mikasa, che si era svegliata appena aveva sentito Eren cadere.  
"Dai, Eren, torna a dormire." suggerì la giovane "Ha avuto un incubo e vuole solo essere consolato da suo padre."  
Il giovane sospirò, scuotendo la testa, e si stese di nuovo al suo posto, quindi baciò la testa del figlio, poggiandogli una mano sul braccino con fare protettivo.  
"Gnotte, dada... Gnotte mama..." sussurrò il piccolo, tranquillizzato, rimettendosi il ciuccio in bocca e scivolando subito nel mondo dei sogni.  
Il mattino seguente, quando Eren si svegliò, si trovò di fronte i due ancora addormentati. Mikasa era stesa su un fianco, con i corti capelli spettinati come solo lei riusciva ad averli di prima mattina, e teneva Levi stretto a sé, il quale dormiva sereno, col ciuccio in bocca e la guancia appoggiata al naso della ragazza.  
Avevano la stessa espressione serena, e a guardarli bene anche alcuni lineamenti del volto coincidevano. Se non fosse stato per i caratteri orientali dell'amica, i due avrebbero potuto passare per madre e figlio.  
Mikasa aprì gli occhi, incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo.  
"Ciao." la salutò Eren "Ti conviene andare a farti la doccia, intanto che sveglio questo monello. Oggi dobbiamo andare al Palazzo Reale, sarà una lunga giornata."  
La giovane annuì, alzandosi e indossando la vestaglia sopra la camicia da notte, per andare a prepararsi, mentre l'amico prendeva con delicatezza in braccio il figlio, per svegliarlo e prepararlo per la giornata.  
Levi si strofinò gli occhietti, guardando il giovane uomo, per poi stringerlo forte mentre lo riportava in camera sua per prendere l'occorrente per la doccia e il cambio.  
Nel frattempo, qualche stanza più in là, Annie si era appena svegliata.  
La prima cosa che aveva percepito era il braccio muscoloso di Armin attorno al suo fianco, e la sua mano poggiata sulla pancia della giovane, quasi a volerla proteggere.  
Si girò, per poterlo guardare, mentre il sonoro russare indicava che il biondo era ancora profondamente addormentato.  
I capelli, corti, erano scompigliati, sparsi sulla fronte, e il volto, i cui lineamenti oramai mostravano il raggiungimento dell'età adulta, aveva l'espressione fanciullesca dell'Armin che aveva conosciuto anni prima.  
Riportò alla mente quel periodo, quando lei era entrata, dopo tre anni di addestramento, nel Corpo di Gendarmeria, mentre la maggior parte dei suoi compagni, spinti soprattutto dalle nobili parole di Eren, avevano deciso di arruolarsi nell'Armata Ricognitiva.  
Armin era poco più che un bambino, quando lo aveva conosciuto, un bambino buttato nel mezzo di una guerra che aveva deciso di combattere in prima linea, nonostante le scarse doti fisiche. E lei era una guerriera, con una missione da compiere; non era importante l'età, non a Marley, lì doveva crescere in fretta, doveva dimostrare di essere fredda e spietata, non doveva avere rispetto per la vita di esseri inferiori quali le avevano detto essere la gente di quell'isola.  
Poi li aveva conosciuti, aveva passato con loro molto tempo, anche se stava sempre sulle sue, e aveva capito che non erano ciò che pensava fossero.  
Aveva dovuto uccidere delle persone, compagni, aveva dovuto cercare di completare la missione, ma non era stata capace.  
E quando si era risvegliata aveva capito di aver avuto una seconda possibilità, che avrebbe potuto essere felice nel poco tempo che le restava.  
Ma mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe vissuta più di quanto credesse, mai avrebbe pensato di scoprire quello che aveva scoperto due settimane prima, quando, nel giorno del suo ventunesimo compleanno, invece di morire per il termine della vita dei titani, era sopravvissuta, portando avanti il miracolo della vita.  
Era incinta, aspettava due gemelli dall'uomo che amava, e questa nuova consapevolezza, queste nuove vite che sarebbero nate entro pochi mesi, avevano rafforzato quel legame che si era già dimostrato molto forte.  
Armin smise di russare e aprì gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco il volto della compagna.  
Si sorrisero, scambiandosi un tenero bacio.  
"Buongiorno. Come stai oggi?" chiese il giovane, sfiorandole delicatamente la pancia."  
"Ho un po' di nausea, ma ora passa." rispose lei, accoccolandosi contro il suo fianco.  
Il biondo le baciò la fronte e la strinse ancora cinque minuti, prima di alzarsi e prepararsi per la giornata.  
"Sei sicuro che sia in caso che venga pure io?" chiese Annie, mettendosi seduta "Oggi festeggiate l'arrivo al mare... e noi eravamo ancora nemici a quel tempo..."  
"Tu a quel tempo eri chiusa nel bozzolo, per quanto mi riguarda non eri più nostra nemica." la rassicurò Armin, preparando l'alta uniforme "E poi l'invito è anche per i consorti. Tu non verrai in quanto vecchia nemica, ma in quanto mia compagna, e madre dei miei figli."  
La giovane sospirò, sfiorandosi la pancia. Ancora non riusciva a crederci di essere incinta; senza contare che tutti si erano prodigati per proteggerla, visto il pericolo che correva in caso di fuga di notizie.  
Si riscosse quando sentì le labbra del compagno sulle sue, calde e dolci, quindi gli sorrise dolcemente, si alzò dal letto, prese i vestiti e andò a lavarsi e prepararsi per la giornata.  
Poco dopo si ritrovarono nel cortile, pronti per partire, i ragazzi in alta uniforme, a parte Reiner, che era in borghese ma comunque molto elegante, e le ragazze in abito elegante corto, tutti e tre color crema con finiture verdi, con gradi e mostrini per le due militari, preparato dalla sartoria di corte per l'occasione, a parte Hanjie, che indossava un elegante tailleur con pantalone dello stesso colore degli abiti delle giovani. Perfino Levi era agghindato per l'occasione, con una perfetta riproduzione dell'uniforme del padre fatta su misura e la vecchia medaglia appesa al collo, a modi cravattino.  
Si fermarono davanti alla carrozza, e il comandante dell'Armata Ricognitiva passò a rassegna i suoi ufficiali.  
In silenzio ispezionò le uniformi e gli abiti di tutti, aggiustando il colletto dello spolverino di Connie, poi il nodo al cravattino di Reiner, e lisciando lo scialle rosso che Mikasa indossava sopra il vestito. Arrivata di fronte a Eren e Levi si soffermò sul bambino, fece un grande sorriso e gli baciò la guancia.  
"Sei così bello che ti mangerei tutto!" esclamò, e si rivolse agli altri "Su, saliamo in carrozza, il viaggio è lungo!"  
Salirono in carrozza e si misero in viaggio, arrivando a destinazione dopo qualche ora.  
Nonostante mancasse tempo alla festa, alcuni degli ospiti erano già a palazzo. Tra questi c'era Kiyomi Azumabito, la lontana parente di Mikasa proveniente da Hizuru, la quale andò subito loro incontro appena li vide.  
Si fermò di fronte alla ragazza, la quale teneva in braccio Levi, che la stringeva con fare protettivo e guardava la donna in modo vagamente ostile.  
"Sapevo che saresti venuta anche tu." esordì la diplomatica orientale "In fondo è la vostra festa di apertura al mondo, quindi è normale che la vostra regina abbia invitato chi ha reso possibile tutto questo."  
"Questo è il posto dove sono nata." rispose la giovane "Lo proteggerò ad ogni costo, come ho già fatto in passato, e non lascerò la mia terra per seguirla al suo paese, come le ho già detto."  
"Ti vergogni tanto di essere una Azumabito?" domandò l'altra "È per questo che tieni sempre nascosto il simbolo?" indicò con lo sguardo il polso di Mikasa, fasciato da un guanto lungo, coordinato con l'abito.  
"Non lo tengo nascosto perché mi vergogno, ma per rispetto verso mia madre, che mi ha chiesto di non mostrarlo in giro." disse la ragazza, mettendo a terra il bambino, che prese la sua mano, insieme a quella di Eren "Ora mi perdoni, ma dobbiamo andare a salutare Sua Maestà e la principessina."  
"Aspetta, Mikasa, solo una cosa!" la fermò Kiyomi "Sai che il nostro clan è in via d'estinzione? C'è davvero bisogno di te, di una nuova matriarca per gli Azumabito."  
La giovane non rispose, riprendendo a camminare, conducendo con pazienza il bambino che sgambettava accanto a lei e al padre.  
Raggiunsero Historia, salutarono lei e la piccola e passarono del tempo con loro a chiacchierare, mentre Levi coccolava Ymir, prima che venisse portata a dormire all'inizio della festa.  
Poco dopo la sala iniziò a riempirsi degli ospiti internazionali.  
Oltre a Kiyomi, erano presenti diplomatici dal Medio Oriente e Oriente, dai Paesi del Nord, confinanti con Marley, ed anche da oltre il Grande Oceano, in una variopinta festa di colori, tonalità di pelle e capelli.  
Levi correva per il locale, sotto gli occhi vigili del padre e dei suoi amici, che si forzavano di intrattenersi con questo o quell'ospite, in un clima cordiale e formale.  
In sottofondo una piccola orchestra diffondeva una musica continua e rilassante.  
Sasha si era seduta in un angolo, e parlava con la moglie di un ospite, anch'essa incinta, mentre Connie restava in piedi accanto a lei, quando videro avvicinarsi un ragazzo con l'alta uniforme del Corpo di Guarnigione, con i capelli rossi e una medaglia del Corpo di Ricerca uguale alle loro appesa al collo.  
"Oh, guarda chi si vede!" esclamò Connie, facendo un passo verso di lui "Buonasera, Floch. Quanto tempo! Che ci fai qui?"  
"Ah, Connie Springler." lo salutò l'altro "Se non ricordo male faccio parte anche io del gruppo degli Eroi di Shigashina, e l'invito era rivolto a tutti e nove... anzi, otto, visto che il vostro Capitano è morto durante la vostra ultima missione."  
"Pensavo avessi chiuso con la Ricognitiva." commentò Sasha, congedatasi dalla ospite e avvicinatasi al compagno "Visto che il Capitano ha salvato Armin al posto del Comandante Erwin."  
"Infatti è così, ragazza patata." ammise Floch "Ho chiuso con voi, per questo sono tornato alla Guarnigione. Però vedo che ve la spassate, nonostante tutto."  
Sorrise sarcastico e allungò la mano verso il pancione della giovane, che non raggiunse perché Connie gli afferrò il polso.  
"Non toccare mio figlio e la mia ragazza." ringhiò, mangiucchiandosi nervosamente un'unghia "Oppure potrei non rispondere più di me stesso... E ora rischi grosso anche con me, non solo con Eren o Armin."  
L'altro si liberò dalla presa e, dopo aver scambiato con il giovane uno sguardo truce, si allontanò borbottando.  
Nel frattempo, all'altro lato della sala Jean e Reiner parlavano con una diplomatica orientale di mezza età, vestita con un elegante sari dalle tinte floreali, sorseggiando del vino.  
"Devo ammettere che l'esercito di Paradis sforna proprio dei bei ragazzotti, e anche quello di Marley!" esclamò la donna, dando loro delle amorevoli pacche sulle guance "Le vostre ragazze sono fortunate."  
"Eh, sì, mi sento fortunato a stare con un ragazzo come Reiner." ammise il giovane di Trost, passandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi.  
"Oh, quindi voi due..." commentò la signora, indicandoli alternativamente "Ma dai, non importa, siete una così bella coppia!"  
I due sorrisero, leggermente imbarazzati, ma uno sguardo d'odio rivolto verso di loro da parte di un diplomatico del Medio Oriente fece cambiare d'umore Reiner, il quale si congedò da Jean e dalla donna e uscì nel cortile.  
Il compagno sospirò, scusandosi con la diplomatica, e si guardò intorno.  
Notò i suoi amici Connie e Sasha al centro della sala, abbracciati stretti, per quanto il pancione della fanciulla le permettesse, e muoversi lentamente al suono dell'orchestra, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto un bacio, stesso valeva per Armin e Annie, che sembravano essere in un mondo tutto loro; poco più in là, invece, nei pressi del buffet, Eren e Mikasa stavano avendo una discussione, e sebbene sembrassero calmi e parlassero a voce bassa, si vedeva che erano molto tesi. Come se non bastasse, Levi, seduto su una poltroncina accanto a Hanjie, li fissava con sguardo preoccupato e allo stesso tempo spaventato, tanto che a stento stava trattenendo le lacrime.  
Ma una violenta emicrania lo investì, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi al tavolino accanto a lui. Capì subito che cosa stava succedendo, si congedò velocemente dalla signora in sari e uscì dalla stessa porta da cui era uscito il suo compagno, trovandosi all'ingresso del cortile.  
Trovò Reiner accanto alla porta, con la schiena poggiata al muro e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
"Reiner! Che succede? Stai bene?" chiese, preoccupato, afferrandogli delicatamente la nuca con una mano per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
"Jean... io che ci faccio qui?" sussurrò, in tono sofferente "Alcuni di quelli mi conoscono, io... ho annientato i loro eserciti per conto di Marley. E poi questa è la vostra festa per la libertà, che io dovevo togliervi. Io qui sono di troppo..."  
"Ma cosa dici? Tu non sei di troppo!" lo rassicurò, avvicinandosi ancora e afferrandogli le mani "Ascolta, mettiamola così: se non fosse stato per il vostro attacco a Shigashina forse oggi non staremmo festeggiando questo giorno. Sei stato un nostro nemico, ma adesso ti sei pentito e sei un nostro alleato... e sei la persona che amo di più al mondo, dopo Ymir; credi davvero che starei mai con uno se non fossi certo che è una brava persona? Per quanto riguarda le occhiatacce, quelle erano rivolte anche a me. Da quando siamo aperti al mondo ho capito una cosa: troppa gente giudica le persone in base alle preferenze sessuali. Stai tranquillo che nessuno ti vede come il Titano Corazzato."  
Il biondo si passò una mano sugli occhi, respirando profondamente.  
"Io... Jean, perdonami... non sai quante volte in questi mesi ho avuto il pensiero di chiedere a Eren, Armin o Connie di divorarmi..." confessò.  
Jean scosse la testa, unendo le loro fronti. Aprì bocca per parlare, ma Levi lo interruppe, correndo da loro e abbracciandogli le gambe, in lacrime.  
Si abbassò e lo prese in braccio, controllando che non si fosse fatto male e cullandolo.  
"D... Dada e Mika tigato..." riferì, tra le lacrime "Mika piagge... io no voio, dada vole bene Mika, e Mika vole bene dada... io voio loro cini cini come te e tato Rene, ma dada dice no può... Mika dice va via se lui no dice lei cose."  
"Okay, giuro che questa volta, se mi capita tra le mani, farà molta fatica a rigenerarsi!" ringhiò il ragazzo di Trost "Non capisco che gli prende! Dannazione, ha fatto piangere due persone con il suo cazzo di modo di fare!"  
Eren comparve sulla porta in quel momento; aveva visto il figlio scappare e lo aveva seguito, ma quello che non si aspettava era di trovarsi attaccato al muro, preso per il bavero da Jean.  
"Tu, stupido idiota!" ringhiò "Fino adesso abbiamo sopportato il tuo procrastinare sul confessare i tuoi sentimenti a Mikasa, ma ora hai rotto! Hai pure fatto piangere tuo figlio per questo! Ma che cazzo di padre sei?"  
"Mollami, faccia da cavallo!" si liberò l'altro " Non accetto prediche da chi ha aspettato che fosse tardi per confessarsi!"  
"Io l'ho fatto tardi, ma l'ho fatto! Tu stai rendendo infelici due persone, tra cui tuo figlio!"  
"Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Può anche essere che lei sia guidata dell'Ackerbond e che sia tutta un'illusione!"  
"Non è un'illusione! Lei è innamorata di te, e tu sei innamorato di lei, quindi ora fila da lei e diglielo, oppure vuoi davvero che se ne vada?! Quella Azumabito è sempre piuttosto insistente, se non vuoi che ceda e la segua devi farti una mossa!"  
Eren si liberò malamente dalla presa, riservandogli un'occhiataccia, quindi spostò il suo sguardo su Mikasa, di spalle dal lato opposto del salone, quindi guardò Levi, in braccio all'amico, che ancora singhiozzava.  
Esitò ancora un secondo, quindi rientrò, percorrendo la sala a grandi falcate e fermandosi alle spalle dell'amica. Le prese delicatamente un braccio ma lei lo strattonò via, girandosi e guardandolo con odio.  
"Che vuoi ancora?" ringhiò la ragazza, rabbiosa "Lasciami in pace, domani farò le valige e me ne vado!"  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, cercando le parole giuste per farle cambiare idea, senza trovarle. Quindi la trascinò al divanetto libero più vicino, la fece sedere e si mise accanto a lei.  
"Tu non vai da nessuna parte!" disse, afferrandole saldamente ma con delicatezza il volto.  
Mikasa aprì la bocca per replicare, ma quasi le mancò il fiato, perché Eren la coinvolse in un bacio che tutto era tranne che casto.  
"Tu non vai da nessuna parte..." ripeté il giovane, a fior di labbra "Non senza di me."  
La baciò di nuovo, focoso ma dolce, senza più frenarsi, sentendola ricambiare con la stessa passione.  
Levi si avvicinò, salendo in braccio al padre e interrompendo quel momento di tenerezza. I due lo guardarono e il piccolo indicò la giovane con fare speranzoso.  
"Mika mama?" chiese.  
"Per il momento è solo la mia ragazza." rispose Eren, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
"Sì, tesoro, sono la tua mamma, se lo vuoi!" acconsentì la bruna, dandogli un buffetto.  
Historia, in quel momento, camminò verso il centro della sala, attirando l'attenzione su di sé. Si guardò intorno e fece un respiro profondo.  
"Signori, innanzitutto vi ringrazio di essere qui in questo giorno speciale per la nostra nazione." esordì "Ma tutto questo non sarebbe stato possibile senza i ragazzi della Ricognitiva, oggi presenti. E vorrei che due di loro si avvicinino... tenenti Eren Jaeger e Jean Kirschtein, per favore, venite qui."  
I due ragazzi si guardarono, quindi fecero qualche passo, fermandosi di fronte alla giovane Regina.  
"Vedete, oggi è il compleanno di Jean, e la scorsa settimana è stato quello di Eren. Per questo ho deciso di fare loro un regalo." continuò, avvicinandosi al cerimoniere "In realtà è una cosa che avrà anche il resto del loro gruppo, ma per loro sarà anticipato, come mio personale regalo."  
Prese delle mostrine dal vassoio del cerimoniere e si avvicinò nuovamente ai due ragazzi, staccò i gradi di tenente dalle uniformi e le sostituì.  
"Congratulazioni, Capitano Jaeger e Capitano Kirschtein." concluse, congedandoli.  
I ragazzi le fecero il baciamano e tornarono ai loro posti, tra gli applausi degli ospiti.  
Eren prese in braccio Levi e baciò per l'ennesima volta Mikasa.  
Era strano, tutto era cambiato in meglio, avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine, ma almeno non era solo, non più.


End file.
